Quand un Shadow Hunter débarque à Hogwarts
by Kim Lucie-fer
Summary: Et si Harry n'avait pas était chez les Dursley mais chez des chasseurs d'ombres ? Et si Harry Potter était en faite Harry White et qu'il entrait à Slytherin, en 5eme année ? Et si en faite Harry White était vraiment plus puissant que n'importe qui aurait pu l'imaginer ? Quel serait sa vie ?
1. Prologue

QUAND UN SHADOW HUNTER DÉBARQUE A HOGWARTS

Ceci est ma 1er fan-fiction sur Harry Potter. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira *w*

* * *

Disclaimer : les personnages appartienne à JKR et certaines idées de Cassandra Clare

Rating: M, histoire avec un couple gay donc homophobe dehors !

* * *

 **Prologue**

État unis, état du Wyomming,

quelque part perdu dans les montagnes.

Le manoir Shadowhunter est une grande battisse d'allure élisabéthaine. Cette battisse avait pas moins de 57 pièces, en comptant les salles de bains. Et si ce manoir est si grand c'est parce qu'il abrite pas moins de 16 enfants de toute âge. Les plus petits avaient 2 ans et le plus grand 24 ans. Les deux parents étaient accompagné d'une cuisinière, d'une Nounou pour les plus petits et de deux entraineurs d'art martiaux, aussi connu comme grands frères.

Pendant les vacances on entendait les rires résonner dans les grands couloirs chic mais modernes. Dans toutes les parties communes on pouvait voir un désordre d'enfants riant, se battant à coup de coussins et de chamailles en tout genre. Les plus grands surveillaient les plus petits, soignant les bobos, séchant les larmes, jouant à des jeux vidéo ou alors s'entrainant encore et encore.

Dans ce manoir ce trouvé un garçons de 14 ans, bientôt 15, qui avait finis sa scolarité depuis déjà un an. Depuis petit, plusieurs et inexplicable accidents lui arrivé sans cesse. Il comprenait les serpents, quand il avait peur il pouvait y avoir d'étrange évènements et il avait cette étrange cicatrice sur son front en forme d'éclaire. Un vestige de son enfance apparemment. Les personnes de ce manoirs avaient tous quelque chose en commun, un lourd et mystérieux fardeau était sur leurs épaules. C'est dans ce manoir qu'une chouette grand duc, une lettre à la patte, se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre du bureau du maitre de famille très tôt un matin de fin juin.

* * *

Laissez une review si vous plait ~ *w*


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voila le 1er Chapitre que je poste assez rapidement. Il est assez long et je suis assez contente de lui. Mais après donnez moi vos avis *w*  
**

 **Le 2eme chapitre sera plus long à venir par contre xD On verra du nombre de personnes qui veulent la suite :)**

 **Lucie-fer**

 **Akami : Voui c'était court mais je voulais justement vous donnez l'eau à la bouche pour que vous continuez de lire ! En tout cas merciii ! Ta review est vraiment gentille et agréable et j'espère avoir un autre avis pour la suite de mon histoire. Le 1er chapitre arrivant assez vite ! :) Merciiii !**

 **Chapitre 1**

La lumière rouge, vive, de mon réveille me vrille la rétine alors que j'émerge lentement, le cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil si peu réparateur. Je lis et relis l'heure, me grillant encore plus la rétine, pour être sur à cent pour cent qu'il est belle est bien 11 heure 39 et que j'ai bien loupé le petit déjeuner familiale. Sauvé. Vivre dans une grande famille c'est toujours un joyeux bordel, chacun faisant ses activités de son coté ou alors avec un ou deux membres de la famille mais jamais les 22 ensembles. Alors les repas deviennent donc le regroupement familiale dans la bonne humeur ou pas, selon les moments de la vie. Mais moi, je n'aime pas ça. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça. C'est trop de monde, trop bruyant, trop fatiguant. Je reste souvent silencieux, écoutant sans intervenir les discussions diverse. Mais ce qui est sur, c'est que je ressort toujours lessivé de ce genre de repas et que j'ai besoin d'une heure de pause pour récupérer.

Je me détourne du réveille et me retrouve nez à nez avec un blondinet. Ce blondinet qui passe un bras sur mes reins, posant son visage sur mon oreiller tout en grommelant de façons incompréhensible. Je ricane et le laisse glisser sa main le long de mon dos dans de douce caresse. Étant un peu mieux réveiller, je détaille son dos musclé parsemé de runes angélique et de centaines de petite cicatrisé irisé. Lentement, il émerge, ses yeux bleu papillonnant sous l'atroce lumière de mon réveille.

-Franchement Ry, change moi ce réveille! Il fait une de ces lumière, râle-t-il

-Bonjours à toi aussi, rétorquai-je ironiquement

Je m'extrais de mon lit difficilement, grimaçant à chaque gestes trop ample et j'enfile mon bas de jogging oublié là hier soir. Le tissus lisse et élimé glisse facilement sur ma peau nu ambré, strié de cicatrice irisée, et se pose sur ma chute de hanches musclé. Je tâtonne de mon pied le sol, dans le désordre qui est ma chambre et qui est aimablement appeler tanière par mes frères et sœurs adoptifs. J'arrive finalement à m'extraire de mon bazar d'habits sales, d'armes en tout genre et de livres pour arriver dans le fond du couloir ouest du dernier étage du manoir. Laissant seul le blond encore à moitié éveiller dans ma chambre.

Je longe le mur, passant devant les trois autres portes, une main dans ma tignasse de cheveux noir indomptable et rejoins le grand escalier. Le grand escalier qui, lui, rejoins le rez de chaussé aussi appeler " LA partie commune". Au rez de chaussé on peut aller dans le grand salon, la grande salle à manger qui est attenante à la cuisine américaine. Et c'est là où s'active, en ce moment Grace White, alias Maman, et notre cuisinière Holly Cook. Je vais m'échouer sur une des chaises haute qui donne sur le comptoir, m'appuyant sur mon coude tout en baillant allégrement, l'odeur des crêpes titillant mon odorat et mon appétit au passage.

\- Mmmmmh ~ Ça sent bon ~ dis-je tout en frottant mon ventre nu parfaitement dessiné en de belle tablette de chocolat et de tatouages

\- Tu t'es levé tard, me réprimande ma mère en posant dans la pile une nouvelle crêpe toute chaude et très appétissante

Je m'humidifie les lèvres, ne quittant des yeux la pile de crêpes qui ne cesse d'enfler, ne répondant pas à ce qui n'est pas de toute façons une question mais une constatation de ma mère. Holly, me voyant lorgner avec appétit, délaisse sa poêle pour me préparer une crêpe au nutela, un jus d'orange et me dépose le tout devant moi avant de reprendre son affaire. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire, ce qui ne manque pas de faire ricaner ma mère, lui dis merci et j'engloutis le tout rapidement. Le jus d'orange à vite fait de me réveiller et je m'étire longuement, gémissant de douleur. Mon corps entier me fait mal. J'ai découvert, entre hier et ce matin, des nouveaux muscles. En résonnante à mon gémissement de douleur j'entends un rire moqueur derrière moi.

-Ahahahah ! Alors Harry, t'as mal partout ?! Hier était si dur ? Ou alors tu à fait des activités en plus Jacie ? Ricane-t-il

Je me retourne brusquement, faisant craquer mes reins et m'arrachant une grimace et des rires de Holly et de Grace. Car oui je l'appelle Grace, et pas maman, quand elle se fout de ma moi. Le nouveau venu continue de se foutre de ma gueule, ébouriffant encore plus mes cheveux.

-Ha Ha Ha... sérieux, ferme la Luke et ôte tes sales pattes de moi .. grognais-je tout en boudant, croisant les bras sur mon torse

Luke est mon grand frère de 24 ans et l'ainée de la grande famille White. Grande famille de Julian et Grace White, qui ont adopté 16 enfants pour l'instant. Je suis le 4eme à avoir était adopté. Ils nous ont trouvé, avec Keira, dans un orphelinat près de Little Whinging, dans la banlieue sud de Londres. On était à peine âgés de 1 ans donc c'est Julian et Grace qui nous on raconté cette histoire. Ils étaient en voyages et on visité un orphelinat pour nous trouver. Une fois fait, ils nous ont adopter et nous on ramené dans leurs maison dans le Wyoming. C'est là qu'on à grandis entouré de Luke, Matt, Alice, moi et Keira puis la famille c'est de plus en plus agrandis. Puis il y a deux ans, nous sommes arrivé à 16 enfants.

-L'entrainement d'hier était si dur ? Demande ma mère en finissant son seau de pâte à crêpe

-Même pas ! C'est juste qu'Harry était rouillé ! Hein Harry ~, rit Luke

Il vient s'asseoir à coté de moi, posant son bras sur-musclé sur mes épaules larges. Ses fossettes sur ses joues mal rasé montre qu'il continue de rire de ma personne. Le blondinet, enfin levé, se pose sur une des chaises de la cuisine, salut ma mère et Holly qui lui donne comme à moi un petit déjeuner qu'il s'empresse d'engloutis après avoir dit merci. Je hausse les épaules pour enlever le bras de mon frère qui empiète mon espace vitale et le toise imperturbable.

\- Je prends pas des pilules pour avoir des faux muscles pour plaire à c'est trolls, que tu appelle filles, MOI ! Donc forcément quand je fais 20 km et 6 heures d'entrainements de combats, je douille un peu le lendemain, répliquai-je

-Hé ! C'est pas des trolls ! C'est de très belle jeune femme ! Affirma-t-il passionnément

-Donc Harry a raison, c'est des faux muscles, se moque Holly tout en tâtant son biceps qu'il s'amuse à gonfler.

-Pas du tout ! Jace ! Dis leurs que c'est des vrais ! se plaignit Luke, prenant une tête pleurnicharde

-C'est des vrais muscles mais je suis pas sur que tu ai des neurones Lukie... termina-t-il

Ma mère nous éjecte de la cuisine avec pour ordre de trouver quelques chose à faire, me suggérant de ranger ma tanière. Luke et Jace rient et s'enfuient à toute jambe vers le sous sol pour aller dans une des salles d'entrainement. Alors que moi, fataliste, je monte au dernier étage faire ma fameuse tâche avant le repas de midi. Repas de midi qui sera d'ailleurs calme, les trois quarts des autres enfants étant à l'école pour les dernier jour avant la fin de l'année. L'avantage d'être pas débile c'est qu'on peu finir le programme scolaire basique avant l'âge de 14 ans.

Jace Lightwood, le blondinet qui était dans mon lit, est un ami de la famille. Il à 19 ans et venait souvent s'entrainer ici quand il était plus jeune. Le fait qu'il vit à l'institue de New York et qu'il travail maintenant fait qu'on le voit beaucoup moins qu'avant. Ce qui me manque mais que je n'avouerais pour rien au monde. Il n'y à rien entre nous à part que c'est mon binôme désigné pour les missions qui nécessite deux personnes. Donc il ne vient plus que pour accomplir quelques missions avec moi ou je le rejoins à New York.

Bref, je finis de '"ranger" ma chambre, m'étant toute mes affaires sales dans le panier prévus pour cette effets, empilant les livres sur mon bureau et posant couteaux, fusils, épées dans mon armoire à leurs place. Je termine une heure plus tard, descendant seulement vers 13h50. Je retrouve Luke 24 ans, Matt 21 ans, Chloé et Aaron les deux petit de 4 et 5 ans, Jess et Jay les jumeaux de 2 ans, Jace, Papa, Maman, Holly et Penny la nounou des petits. Petite table donc. Oui, bon, tout est relatif à la famille que vous avez. Je m'assoie et mange silencieusement, écoutant distraitement le bavardage sur les vacances de cette été qui arrive à grand pas. Dans, malheureusement, à peine 3 jours c'est les vacances pendant 2 mois. 2 longs mois où je vais devoir me coltiner la marmaille entière H24 et les entrainements sportifs avec Neil Logan notre entraineur. Il est un vrai tortionnaire!

Une fois, alors que j'avais seulement 11 ans, il nous à envoyer Luke, Matt, Jace et moi en pleine montagne à des km de la maison. On avait seulement un poignard et deux gourdes chacun, vide bien sur, avec nous. Et il nous avait laisser en plan, perdu dans la montagne, en nous disant que le premier binôme arriver à la maison serait récompensé. De quoi ? On ne savait pas mais on devait quand même rentré. On à marcher 4 jours avec Jace pour finalement arrivé premier. Et la récompense était juste un bisou de l'entraineur... Je vous raconte même pas la raclée qu'on lui à mit ensuite.

Le repas file rapidement, et une fois au dessert, mon père m'accoste pour me dire d'aller dans son bureau une fois finis. Mon regard doit exprimer une question muette car il me répond par un haussement d'épaule. Du genre tu verra. Du genre t'as envie d'étouffer l'autre personne pour savoir de quoi il parle parce qu'il t'a rendu curieux.

-Au faite Matt! Le Drevak d'hier tu l'a eu ? Questionna Jace engloutissant sa crêpe sucré

-Ouai ! Je l'ai renvoyer manger les pissenlits par la racine ce démon de merde ! Il à bien failli me piquer en plus ! Triompha Matt

Je tends soudainement l'oreille vers leurs conversations qui part en insultes et en grand geste alors que les deux gigoto continue de manger.. Maman commence à débarrasser, tout le monde lui emboitant le pas machinalement. Sauf les jumeaux bien sur, ils sont encore trop jeunes.

-Ry, tu as déjà envoyer manger le pissenlit à un démon ? Demande innocemment Chloé.

Sa bouille joufflu, ses yeux bleu clair et ses jolie boucles blonde entourant sont visage poupin me fait toujours craqué et je la prends dans mes bras tout en rigolant.

-On dit renvoyer manger la racine des pissenlits. Mais oui, plusieurs fois. Jamais un Drevak par contre. Tu sais ce qu'est un Devrak ? Me renseignai-je auprès de la jeune demoiselle.

Son visage montre qu'elle se concentre intensément et secoue la tête vivement, faisant virevolté ses jolies boucles, au bout de quelques minutes. Aaron tire sur mon bas de jogging, quémandant un peu d'attention, me baissant par la même occasion mon pantalon.

-Moi je sais ! C'est un démon tout moche qui...qui...qui fait comme les nérisson et qui pique quand il attaque. Chuchota timidement Aaron.

Le petit, de 5 ans, au visage chérubin, ses cheveux brun court brille et reflète la lumière, me regarde avec ses yeux de chat poté et finis par me tendre les bras. Je le cale sur mon autre hanche, mes bras derrière leur bassin pour les coller à mon corps. J'embrasse le sommet de leurs crânes, me dirigeant vers la salle de jeux qui n'est qu'à quelques pas du bureau de notre père.

-C'est absolument ça Aaron ! Et c'est pas grave Chloé si tu sais pas ~ Tu apprendras ! Murmurai-je avant de les confier à Penny qui s'occupe déjà des jumeaux.

Je les dépose au sol, leur embrasse la joue et les laissent pour aller rejoindre mon père. Je toque à la porte, attends la réponse de mon paternel, rentre et me pose sur un des massifs fauteuils devant son bureau.

-Papa, que ce passe-t-il ? Quémandai-je

-J'ai reçus une lettre urgente pour toi aujourd'hui. C'est une lettre d'une école un peu spécial qui est en Écosse. Elle s'appelle Hogwarts.

Je le regarde quelques peu surpris et dubitatif, mes sourcils se fronçant inconsciemment alors que mes pensées fusent dans mon cerveau à une vitesse ahurissante. Je m'installe un peu mieux dans le fauteuil tout en mordillant l'ongle de mon pouce.

-Attend, attend ... Une école en Écosse ? Mais j'ai finis l'école ! Alors pourquoi m'envoyer une demande pour la rentré suivante ? Et puis d'abords comment me connaisse-t-il ? Le questionnai-je sans reprendre mon souffle.

Mon père, assailli par les questions, ris légèrement, pas du tout perturbé. Il attend patiemment que je reprenne mes esprits et que je sois apte à l'écouter pleinement.

-Harry, je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est, ni qui c'est. Surtout que c'est cette ... chouette qui à porter la lettre... dit-il en même temps de désigner la chouette poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Une chouette ?! Attend ! Une chouette t'a porter du courrier ?! Et du courrier pour moi ?! Tu est sur ?! Criai-je presque

-Oui pour toi...murmura-t-il en me tendant l'enveloppe, Je l'ai ouverte tu m'en voudras pas.

Je prends la lettre où je peu lire Mr Harry White, la chambre au fond du couloir ouest du dernier étage. 684 Manoir White, Wyomming. Je laisse mes doigts glisser sur l'étrange adresse avant de retourner l'enveloppe, voyant le caché à la cire casser, je sors la lettre.

 _COLLÈGE DE_ _Hogwarts_ _, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur: __Albus Dumbledore_

 _(_ _Commandeur du Grand-_ _Ordre de Merlin_ _  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_ _)_ _  
_

 _Cher_ _M. White_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard_ _depuis vos 11 ans. Malheureusement toute nos lettre nous ont été revenue et nous venons juste de vous retrouver._ _Vous rentrerez en 5eme année au collège Hogwarts._ _Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité_ _ainsi que ceux des années précédents votre rentré._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au_ _1_ _er_ _Septembre_ _, nous attendrons votre_ _hibou_ _le_ _31 juillet_ _au plus tar_ _d et si vous avez une quelconque question, nous vous enverrons un professeur pour y répondre._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr_ _White_ _, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_ _  
Directrice-adjointe_

Tout au long de ma lecture, je mordille ma lèvre qui finis en sang à la fin de la lettre. Je pose le tout sur le bureau de mon père, réfléchissant sans cesse à c'est mots.

-Je vois que tu est bien perturbé, céda mon père tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux blond cendré brillant.

-Perturbé ?! C... C'est un grand mot ! T-tu ... il y à marquer école de sorcellerie ! SORCELLERIE ! C'est des conneries ! Brûle moi cette lettre ! tempêtai-je tout en me levant et commençant à faire les cents pas dans son bureau.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit des conneries... Harry, l'adresse est plutôt exacte non ? Et puis le monde est pleins de surprise, Rappela-t-il en venant me stopper dans mes cent pas en me prenant par les épaules.

Il plonge son regard azur rassurant dans le mien émeraude perdu. Sa main gauche vient soulever mes mèches de cheveux cachant en permanence ma cicatrice en forme d'éclaire au dessus de mes yeux. Son calme et son toucher m'apaisant, je cesse de bouger tout en lui réclamant par mon regard toute les réponses du monde.

-Je pense que ceci a avoir avec ton passé. Tu voulais tout savoir il y à un mois de cela. Alors ne repousse pas tout maintenant que c'est à porter de main termina-t-il après une accolade rassurante.

Je hoche la tête, lui demandant de répondre à la lettre par une demande de visite de professeur pour qu'il puisse répondre à nos questions. Mon père acquiesce, me serrant une dernière fois dans ces bras, me congédiant par la suite.

* * *

 **Voilaaaaa ~ Donnez moi vos avis ! J'ai pas vraiment grande confiance en moi ! -.-' Merci d'avoir luuuu !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voila mon chapitre 2 ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait plaisir et m'encourage à continuer !**

 **Marie: Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !**

 **Lulylo : Gros merci pour ta review qui ma vraiment fait plaisir ! ( Non Harry ne devrait pas vraiment être un pleurnichard ! ) Et bonne année à toi aussi !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Du coté de Hogwarts, depuis 4 ans c'était un vrai bazar. Harry Potter n'était pas venu. La lettre, envoyer à 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging n'était jamais arrivé à Harry. Le professeur McGonagall avait même était vérifier. Harry n'habitait pas là. Personne dans le cartier n'avait entendu parler d'un Harry Potter. Dumbledore, furieux que c'est plan soit contredit avait été astiquer les Dursley qui avaient avoué qu'ils avaient remis Harry dans un orphelinat. Il ne fallait pas qu'il contamine Dudley.

Dumbledore avait remué ciel et terre pour le trouver. Et il l'avait trouvé. Il s'appelait Harry White. Il était dans une famille d'enfants adopté par Julian et Grace White. Ce couple avait adopté 16 enfants à travers le monde. Pourquoi Harry avait donc été adopté par c'est gens?! Il devait être chez les Dursley, être maltraité et quand il aurait découvert le monde de la magie, il aurait accepter Dumbledore comme un mentor. Dumbledore aurait été le mentor du prochain plus grand mage de l'histoire. Il aurait vaincu Voldemort à son retour, serait mort et Dumbledore aurait était vue comme le meilleur mentor du monde. Son pouvoir politique serait tellement plus grand qu'il pourrais modeler le monde comme il le voudrait.

Mais son plan avait été déjoué à cause de ces stupides moldus de Dursley. Par le string rose de merlin ! Il avait tout planifié. Dumbledore tournait en rond dans son bureau depuis plusieurs jour maintenant. Le professeur McGonagall était inquiète. Le directeur commençait à devenir étrange. Il avait été obsédé par le jeune Harry Potter non présent à Hogwarts depuis maintenant 4 ans. Et depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il était sans cesse en train de faire les cent pas, attendant une réponse. Elle était la seule, de l'équipe pédagogique, à savoir que le grand vainqueur de Grindelwald avait retrouver le garçon-qui-avait-survécu-et-qui-avait-disparu.

La réponse arriva le 4 juillet par le hibou grand duc qui fit le voyage lentement à cause de tempête, rendant encore plus fou Dumbledore. La lettre n'était visiblement pas de Harry lui même, au vue de l'écriture, et demandait une rencontre avec un professeur pour des questions. Le vieux directeur citronné appela Severus Snape, qui au réveille, fut obliger de se dépêcher sous l'appel insistant du vieux. De mauvaise humeur, il arriva dans le bureau de Dumbledore, impeccablement habillé de ses capes noirs de chauve souris. Son regard exprimait tout son mécontentement mais le directeur ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, il était de bien trop bonne humeur pour la santé mentale de Severus.

-Ah ! Mon cher Severus, j'ai eu une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Le jeune Harry Potter à était retrouver il y à presque 2 semaines, et il viendra faire sa scolarité ici. déclara Dumbledore théâtralement sous l'air stoïque de Severus.

-Bien. Mais qu'es-ce que ce Potter à avoir avec moi ? Dit Snape en crachant le nom d'Harry.

-Harry ne connait apparemment pas notre monde et veut des réponses à ses questions. Il à était adopté par une famille moldus qui ont maintenant 16 enfants. Je suis sure qu'il aura envie de venir dans notre monde. Il doit être mal avec autant d'enfants moldu, se sentant différent, a part. Je suis sure que c'est un enfant renfermé, mal dans sa peau et qui n'attends que quelqu'un de similaire. Je comptais t'envoyer, continua le citronné sans se soucier du oni professeur des potions qui le fusillait du regard.

-Moi ? Et pourquoi, par les couilles de merlin, irai-je rencontré cette petite star sans mérite pour répondre à ses questions ? Coupa Severus qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Parce que je te le demande et que j'ai confiance en toi, calma Dumbledore.

Au bout de 10 minutes, il consentit enfin à rendre visite au cher Harry Potter devenu White. Il apprit donc ce qu'était devenu le garçon-qui-à-survécu-et-qui-fait-chier-la-vie-de-sape par Dumbeldore qui lui expliqua tout. 20 minutes plus tard, Severus Snape, alias chauve souris des cachots, honorable professeur grincheux de potion était devant la grille du manoir White, insultant un vieux bientôt diabétique.

Dans le manoir, ce matin 4 juillet, deuxième jours de vacances d'été, c'était bataille d'oreillers. Dans toute la maison. Les plus petits grimpaient pèle-mèle sur les grands qui abdiquaient en riant. Matt, 21 ans, se battaient à coup de chatouille avec Finn et Jack les jumeaux de 13 ans, qui répliquaient vicieusement. Alice 17 ans, Luke 24 ans, Keira et moi 14 ans 3/4 on se faisaient manger les plumes des pauvres coussins dans le grand salon au rez de chaussé sous l'œil amusé des parents et des employés. Jace était partis il y avait à peine une heure.

Un joyeux bordel digne des grandes familles régnait dans la maison quand la sonneries retentit. Neil Logan, l'entraineur des ados, ouvrit la porte et découvrit un professeur Snape pas vraiment à sa place. La mauvaise humeur du potioniste contrasté énormément avec la bonne humeur de la maisonnée. Neil, un peu décontenancé, appela Julian qui, le sourire au lèvre, vint accueillir l'invité.

-Vous êtes ...? demanda-t-il

-Severus Snape. Professeur de Hogwarts, répondit placidement le maitre des potions.

-Oh ! Bien sur ! Entrez ! Neil appelle Harry et dis lui de me rejoindre dans mon bureau. Dis lui que le professeur de Hogwarts est là. Ah ! Et dis lui de s'habiller sil te plait ! Fit le père de famille, faisant rentrer le professeur, et allant dans le bureau. Neil s'éclipsant rapidement, allant faire sa besogne et m'étant en application ses consignes.

Je le vois venir vers moi et il me répète tout ce que mon père lui à dit. Alice, voyant mon trouble soudain, vient m'enlacer et me souhaite bonne chance. Elle est la seule avec Luke à qui j'ai parlé de mon problème de nouvelle école. Je prends mon courage inexistant et monte dans le bureau de mon père, laissant le capharnaüm en bas. Devant la porte, je tape et entre dans la pièce, voyant pour la première fois mon nouveau professeur à l'aire austère. Il est assis sur un des deux sièges massifs, mon père debout, en face de lui, le bureau les séparant.

-Un t-shirt Harry ... un t-shirt, soupire mon père alors que je rougis brusquement, croisant mes bras sur mon torse musclé nu.

-Oh ! Je suis tellement désolé. Je voulais pas... répondis-je gênais.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Assez-vous monsieur White susurra Snape.

Mon père me passe un gilet que j'enfile rapidement sur mes épaules, gêné d'avoir oublier d'enfiler un stupide t-shirt. Mon père rit sous cape alors que le professeur me scrute.

Severus, bien qu'il ne le montre pas, est plus que surpris. Il s'attendait à un enfant comme le directeur l'avais décrit. Finalement il se retrouve en face d'un ado rieure et qui à l'aire bien entouré et bien dans ses basques. Le jeune Harry White est d'une taille à peut près basique pour son âge, des cheveux brun en bataille, un corps extrêmement musclé pour son âge. Ses yeux émeraude brille presque surnaturellement, la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclaire au dessus de son œil droit. Sa peau ambré démontre qu'il passe beaucoup de temps dehors. Il est aussi énormément tatoué, Severus n'en compte pas moins de 5 avant que le jeune enfile son gilet. Mais surtout, surtout, il n'avait absolument pas cette horrible paire de lunette ronde que se trimballer son père.

Finalement mon père se racle la gorge et je m'installe dans un des fauteuils, à coté du professeur.

-Mr White, je suis le professeur de potion Severus Snape. Je suis venu car on m'as dit que vous aviez des questions murmura Snape de sa voix neutre mais autoritaire.

-Hmm... oui je voulais savoir qu'es que c'est que cette histoire de sorcellerie, d'école et tout ce merdier, dis-je

-Langage Harry, me réprimande mon père.

-Et bien, à moins qu'il vous manque des neurones, vous deviez aller à vos 11 ans à Hogwarts car c'est l'école adapté pour les gens comme nous. Des sorciers. Vos parents étaient des sorciers et sont aller à Hogwarts, vous devez donc y aller aussi, répondit Snape sans pour autant perdre son air neutre mais légèrement agacé.

-Mes parents...? Mes parents sont aller dans cette école. Vous voulez que j'aille dans l'école des parents qui m'ont abandonner ?! Criai-je

-Abandonner ? Lily et Potter ne vous ont pas abandonner Mr White, ils sont mort. Tués par le seigneur des ténèbres alors que vous aviez un an, rétorqua brusquement le professeur, butant sur le mot Potter.

Je perdis soudain toute mes couleurs, me rasseyant sur mon fauteuil, n'ayant même pas vue que je m'étais levé. Ma vision se brouille, mes oreilles sifflent, mon corps tremble. Papa, inquiet, vient me prendre dans ses bras, me soutenant pour cette nouvelle. J'avais haï pendant des années mes parents qui m'avaient abandonné. Je supposé que le poids sur mes épaules devait être trop lourd pour eux. Qu'ils m'avaient vue comme un démon, comme presque tout le monde, quand ils apprennent pour nous. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Puis j'avais voulu savoir la vérité et j'avais chercher à les retrouver.

Je prends en mains mon pendentif, une pierre de sang, que je serre fort pour essayer de calmer mon cœur. En plus d'avoir mon fardeau, nous rendant spéciaux, on m'apprends que je suis sorcier. Que mes parents ont été tuer par un psychopathe appeler seigneur des ténèbres. Génial ! Tout simplement géniale.

Un ange passa puis je repris mes esprits, remerciant mon père qui retourna à sa place, s'asseyant comme un roi sur son trône. Je mordille ma lèvre, regardant l'homme en noir en face de moi.

-Vous dîtes que mes parents on étaient tués. Vous dîtes que je suis un sorcier, que je dois aller dans cette école. Mais qu'es ce que ça va m'amener ? Questionnai-je

-Un contrôle sur vos pouvoir. Vous avez dû vous rendre compte que vous aviez des ..accidents qui arrive quand vos émotions sont forte. Cela s'appelle la magie accidentelle. Si vous n'apprenez pas à la contrôler vous pourriez blesser un de vos proches un jour, affirma Severus.

Je déglutis, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Mon père me regarde, me laissant le pouvoir de décider. Ses yeux expriment sa fierté pour moi, sa confiance totale et sa compréhension qu'importe ma décision. Je relève mes genoux contre mon torse, passant mes bras autour, prenant encore quelques temps pour réfléchir. Severus, lui, attends avec le peu de patiente qu'il à. Il voit bien que, Julian White, le père adoptif de Potter est fier de son fils et qui lui laisse les rennes. Finalement, je reprends la parole, peu assuré.

-Professeur Snape, si je viens dans cette école, je rentre en quel année ? Je veux pas être avec des gamins de 11 ans.

-En 5eme années normalement. L'année dans laquelle vous devriez être. Mais je ne tolèrerais pas, dans mon cours, que vous soyez en retard. Sâchez le bien monsieur White. Vous allez devoir tout rattraper pendant les deux mois qu'il vous reste, répliqua la chauve souris.

-Bien, il devrait pas y avoir de problème, répondit Harry.

-Monsieur White, il faut aussi que vous sachiez que vous êtes connu dans notre monde, dit avec amertume Snape.

-Ah oui ? Rien que ça. Et pourquoi donc ? Dis-je ironiquement

-Quand le seigneur des ténèbres à tuer vos parents, il à aussi essayer de vous tuer. Mais le sort c'est renvoyé contre lui et il est mort. Vous laissant cette cicatrice, continua Severus.

-Je suis célèbre parce qu'un psychopathe à même pas était capable de tuer un gosse de 1 an mais qu'en plus c'est tuer, tuant mes parents au passages ? Crachai-je presque

-Tout à fait, répondit avec surprise snape, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que le fils de son pire ennemis réagisse comme ça. Il n'avait jamais compris que Harry Potter soit connu et idolâtrait pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas conscience.

Le sujet clos, mon père me congédia, continuant les questions pratiques avec le professeur. Je descends, rejoignant ma grande sœur qui m'accueille dans ses bras réconfortant. Alice avait toujours était là pour moi depuis aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir. Je me blottis contre elle, assis sur les marches du porche qui donne sur le jardins maintenant remplies des plus petits. Elle passe patiemment ses mains dans mon dos, attendant que mes muscles se détende. Luke nous rejoins, pose sa main sur mon genoux pour me montrer son soutien silencieux.

-I-ils... mes parents...i-ils sont... ils m'ont pas abandonner... i-ils sont mort, tuer par un..un...un psychopathe qui à essayer ...de me tuer et ma laisse cette putain de cicatrice...sanglotai-je difficilement.

Alice et Luke m'étreignent silencieusement, me laissant le temps de digérer cette nouvelle qui bouleverse maintenant ma vie. Au bout de plus d'une demi heure de câlin, Alice et Luke me laisse rejoindre ma tanière où je m'enferme pour le reste de la journée.

Je regarde le plafond, le soleil couchant projetant de jolie couleur rose orangée dans mon antre quand mon paternel rentre. Il s'assoit sur mon lit, me tendant plusieurs feuilles. Je me redresse, les prends et les lis attentivement sans dire aucun mots.

 **COLLÈGE DE** **HOGWARTS** **\- ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

1) -Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2) -Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3) -Une paire de gants protecteurs ( en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4) -Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'agent)

Livres et Manuels

Chaque élèves devra se procurer un exemplaires des ouvrages suivants:

 **-** _ **Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1)**_ **,** de Miranda Fauconnette (cours d'Enchantements)

 **-** _ **Histoire de la magie**_ **,** de Bathilda Tourdesac

 **-** _ **Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants**_ **,** de Emeric G. Changé (cours de Métamorphose)

 **-** _ **Mille herbes et champignons magiques**_ **,** de Phyllida Augirolle

 **-** _ **Potions magiques**_ **,** de Arsenius Beaulitron

- _ **Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques**_ , de Nobert Dragonneau

 **-** _ **Force obscures: comment s'en protéger**_ , de Quentin Jentremble

 _ **-Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2)**_ , de Miranda Fauconnette

(cours d'Enchantements)

- _ **Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort,**_ _de Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _ **-Vadrouilles avec les goules,** de Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _ **-Randonnées avec les trolls,** de Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _ **-Promenades avec les loups-garous,** de Gilderoy Lockhart_

 ** _-Une année avec le Yéti,_** _de Gilderoy Lockhar_ _t_

 **- _Lever le voile du futur_ , **de Cassandra Vablatsky (cours de Divination)

 _ **-Le Monstrueux Livres des Monstres**_ (cours de Soin aux Créatures magiques)

 _ **-Manuel du cours moyen de Métamorphose**_ (cours de Métamorphose)

 _ **-Le Livres des sorts et enchantements (niveau 3)**_ , de Miranda Fauconnette (cours d'Enchantements)

 _ **-Numérologie et grammaire**_ (cours d'Arithmancie)

 _ **-**_ _ **Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 4),**_ de Miranda Fauconette (cours d'Enchantements)

 _ **-**_ _ **Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 5)**_ , de Miranda Fauconette (cours d'Enchantements)

 _ **-**_ _ **Théorie des stratégies de défense magique,**_ de Wilbert Eskivdur (cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal)

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter

un hibou

OU un chat

OU un crapaud

Je finis ma lecture, soupirant légèrement. Mon père me prends dans ses bras et embrasse le sommet de mon crâne, comme quand j'étais enfant. Je ferme les yeux, me laissant bercer par ces bras rassurant.

-Mr Snape est rentré après m'avoir expliqué comment et ou acheter tes fournitures scolaire. Harry, tu à décidé si tu voulais y aller ? s'enquiert-il

-Je pense que je dois y aller. Il l'a dit, je pourrais blesser un de vous. Et je veux pas, conclus-je

-Si c'est ton choix Harry, tout le monde te soutiendra. Je te soutiendrais, finis mon père avant de me laisser seul dans ma chambre.

Je me recouche dans mon lit, me mettant en position foeutus et m'endormant d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

 **Et voila ! Il est, j'espère, à votre gout ! Si il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance ! Donnez moi vos avis !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Me re voila ! La suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **L'histoire fait déjà 72 pages dont 21 000 mots et des poussières dont 8 chapitres. Je vous préviens que la 5eme année de Harry vas être mouvementé, très mouvementé ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

2 mois avait passés. 2 mois où j'avais potasser mon retard pour Hogwarts, où je m'étais entrainé, où j'avais participé à diverses missions avec Jace et Alec pour l'Enclave, où je m'étais aussi amusé avec mes frères et sœurs. Papa, Luke, Alice et moi étions allés au début des vacances acheter toute ma liste de fournitures. Notre allure de moldu avait détonné dans cette petite ville sorcières. La liste acheter, on avait flâné dans les rues ancienne et étonnante. Forcément, mon amour des livres et de la connaissance m'avais pousser à acheter deux ou trois livres en plus. Bon d'accord, 8 en plus. L'encyclopédie des ingrédients, Histoire de la magie, Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, Milles herbes et champignons magiques, Vie et habitat des animaux fantastique, L'histoire de Hogwarts, sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés, Maléfice de base pour sorciers pressés et contrariés. Ce dernier était plus un supplément que mon frère avait pris sans me demander mon avis.

Le choix de la baguette avait été dur aussi. Aucune ne m'avais convenue. Le très gentil jeune vendeur m'avait expliqué que vue ma puissance magique non contrôlé, je devais avoir une baguette sur mesure. Il me l'avait envoyé par hibou 1 mois plus tard. Elle était en bois rouge sang de brésil avec des arabesque noirs s'entortillant tout autour et faisait 27,5 cm. Son noyau était fait avec un poil de queue d'un inugami. Le fabriquant de baguette m'expliqua, dans une lettre, qu'au Japon, les inugamis était des esprits chiens, des compagnons fidèles et gentils mais aussi des animaux féroces envers les ennemis de son maitre. La baguette d'un sorcier étant son compagnon, son catalyseur de pouvoir et que le poils d'un inugami me corresponde était extrêmement rare. Comme si je n'étais pas déjà un phénomène.

Et aujourd'hui, on est le 1er septembre, il est 10h12 et on tourne en rond dans la gare avec ma valise magique à plusieurs compartimentent et mon chaton ailée dans son panier rond. Luke, Matt, Alice, Papa, Jace et moi, nous sommes arrivé avant-hier à Londres. On en à profité pour flâner dans la belle capitale et rendre visite à l'Institut des chasseurs de Londres. J'avais tout expliquer à Jace qui avait décider de m'accompagner le jour de mon départ. J'avais eu beau essayer de lui dire que c'était pas la peine, il ne m'avait pas laisser le choix. Bref, revenons en à nos flocons, on tourne sans cesse dans cette stupide gare de King Cross sans trouver cette fichu voie 9 3/4. Et le temps passe.

-Papa, sérieux... ça existe pas cette fichu voie 9 3/4 ! râlai-je

-Ryry a raison ! La voie 9 ou la voie 10, je veux bien mais 9 3/4, dis Luke en échos

Mon père, dépité, ne dit rien mais continue, de son mètre 90, à chercher des yeux la voie. Je soupire longuement, me décoiffant encore plus sous le dépit et l'agacement que je ressent en ce moment même. Et le pompon de l'histoire c'est que chaque personnes dans la gare nous lance des regards. En même temps comment passer inaperçus avec notre petit groupe. Mon père, 1m90 avec de beau cheveux blond cendré et des yeux bleus nuit. Luke, 1m80, châtain foncé et ses yeux vert avec des nuances de jaunes. Matt, 1m85, ses yeux d'un marron sont passe par tout mais une chevelure marron cuivré. Alice, 1m68, fine, élancé mais aussi musclé, sa crinière brune lui arrivant jusqu'au fesses dans de belle grosse boucles. Mais le plus étonnant chez elle c'est ses yeux. Des yeux vairons. Un d'un bleu éclatant et l'autre vert émeraude. Et Jace ! N'en parlons de pas lui ! De ses cheveux blond blanc peroxydé, sa musculature et ses yeux bleu... Tout ça réunis fait qu'on passe tout sauf inaperçus. Ou alors c'est peut être nos tatouages... Allez savoir.

Bref, c'est pas tout mais j'en suis encore à regarder partout dans la gare de mon mètre 67 et toujours rien en vue. Raaaah ! C'est une mauvaise idée de vouloir aller à cette école ! Hogwarts, école de sorcellerie de merde et introuvable oui !

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée Ryry. On vas le trouver ce quai, certifia ma sœur en m'adressant un sourire rassurant, répondant à ma pensé que j'ai dû dire à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte.

Un énième soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres charnu alors que je hoche la tête à l'adresse de ma sœur. Du coin de l'œil, je vois une jeune fille blonde, l'air complètement ailleurs, se rapprocher presque en dansant vers notre groupe. Son père, du moins c'est ce que j'en déduis, la suivant en poussant son chariot d'affaire. Elle se plante devant moi, me sourie et dis de sa voix rêveuse.

-Il faut que tu te calme Ryry sinon les joncheruines vont entrer dans ton cerveau. Suis moi, la voie 9 3/4 est par la ~

Décontenancé, par mon surnom dans la bouche d'une inconnue et par son étrangeté, je lance une œillade dubitative à mon père qui étouffe un rire en toussant. Les trois zigotos qui me servent de familles et Jace sont, eux, mort de rire et ne s'en cachent pas. Découragé, un haussement d'épaule plus tard et un petit oui, on suit la jeune fille à travers la gare. Elle nous conduits, avec son père, entre les voies 9 et 10.

-C'est simple Ryry, la voie pour le Hogwarts express se trouve entre ces deux poteaux. Il suffit d'aller droit dans le mur ~ A toute à l'heure dans le train Ryry, souffla toujours rêveusement la blonde avant de foncer dans le mur, avec son père, entre les deux voies et de disparaitre.

-Ah ! Ça, ça ferait même taire les frères silencieux ! Déclara Matt.

-Non sans blague ! Matt, les frères silencieux SONT silencieux ! Tu peu pas les faire taire espèce de bougre ! Affirma Alice avant de suivre la blondinette, le reste suivant un peu réticent. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on traverse un mur !

Après le mur traversé, on découvre enfin la voie 9 3/4, une locomotive à vapeur rouge, avec plusieurs wagons attaché, était à quai. Les gens présents étaient très hétéroclite. Une ribambelle d'enfants, d'ados et d'adultes riaient, parler, s'embrassaient, attendant le départ imminent du train et faisaient leurs bisous d'adieu avant la rentré.Mais le plus marquant était leurs habits. Vraiment étrange...ou vraiment sorcier. Mon père prend les devants et m'aide à m'installer dans un des derniers wagons où je retrouve la blonde dans un des compartiments.

-Je peu m'asseoir ici ou tu attends des amis ? Demandai-je

-Non tu peu t'asseoir, il n'y aura personne, répondit-elle rêveusement.

Je pose le panier de mon chat sur la banquette en face d'elle, redescend du train et va me jeter dans les bras de Jace.

-Vous allez me manquez. Faites manger les culottes de grand mère à tout ces démons hein ! Et je reviendrais vivant de cette année ! Murmurai-je

-Compte sur nous ! Et toi met la merde dans cette école, dirent en cœur Matt et Luke.

-Avec grand plaisir, susurrai-je vicieusement

-Fais gaffe à toi Harry. T'es mon Parabatai, et tu est fort ne l'oublie pas, murmure pour moi seul Jace tout en montrant la rune représentant notre alliance sur son épaule.

Puis mon père me serre l'épaule avant qu'un câlin général se déclare, tous me serrant dans leurs bras ou plutôt m'étouffant, sous l'œil étonné des autres personnes encore présente sur le quai.

-Surtout ne perd pas ta stèle, continue de t'entrainer comme tu peu, prends soin de toi, éclate toi et reviens nous entier mon fils ! Me donne comme dernière recommandation mon paternel, me laissant par la suite monter dans le train qui ne tarde à démarrer.

Je rejoins le compartiment que je partage donc avec la blondinette qui lit un journal, le Chicaneur, à l'envers. Je m'assoie sur la banquette en face d'elle, regardant par la fenêtre le paysage passer. Le temps passe dans un silence agréable, mon chaton noir aillé rejoignant mes genoux à un moment donné. C'est seulement quand une sorcière rondelette poussant un chariot remplie de bonbon que le silence se brise. Je prends une boite de chaque, partageant avec la jeune fille.

-Au faite, je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, je suis à Ravenclaw en 4eme années. Enchanté ~ Je t'ai jamais vue, ni les Pixies d'ailleurs. Tu est dans quelle maison ? Commença Luna

-Harry White. Je suis nouveau et je rentre en 5eme années. Les pixies ? Que ce que c'est ? Continuai-je tout en grignotant les bonbons

-Des fées. Les gens ne les voient pas mais elles existent, indiqua la jeune fille

-D'accord. Tu peu les voir toi ? Dis-je, détaillant un peu plus la jeune fille

Elle avait de long cheveux blanc blond, un air rêveur scotcher sur son visage encore un peu rond. Son look était bariolé, pleins de couleur s'entreposant étonnement avec d'autres, des radis en boucle d'oreille et une chocogrenouille en bouche.

-Oui, bien sur mais je suis la seule avec mon père et ma mère, répondit Luna, désignant le vide à coté de sa tête.

-Ça doit être cool de voir des pixies ! Elles ressemblent à quoi ? Demandai-je sous l'œil étonné de la jeune fille

-Tu ne me prend pas pour une folle ? Tout le monde à Hogwarts croient que je suis complètement folle, hésita la jeune fille avec une lueur de lucidité dans son regard.

-Non pas du tout. La vision du monde peut changer selon la personne. Tu peu voir ce que beaucoup sont incapable de voir car leurs cerveau l'occulte ou simplement parce qu'ils ont oublié comment faire. C'est incroyable ! Donc si tu dis que les Pixies existent, je te crois, confiai-je

-C'est tout à fait ça. Incroyable que tu pense ça... Les Pixies sont connues pour être des fées de nature généreuse, elles apportent la vie à la nature, la joie aux insectes et bénissent nos habitations. Ça peut être des fées des roches, bois, fleurs et baies réuni. Elle sont toute fines avec des robes très variés. Leurs ailles ne sont pas transparente mais ressemble à des ailles de papillon. Et on sait qu'elle fée elle est par son chapeau. Par exemple les pixies des fleurs sont toute colorés et on des pissenlit dans les cheveux, me confia Luna toute émerveillée.

La suite du chemin se passa dans une joyeuse discussion autour de créature mystique et de pratique de magie. La discussion intéressante fit passer le temps plus vite et le début de soirée arriva vite. Il fallu se mettre en uniforme, enfilé chemise blanche, cravate noir, blaser gris, pantalon et robe de sorcier. Mon chaton noir ailée, nommé Raziel, se posa sur mon épaule et ne bougea plus quand il fallu descendre. La gare de Hogsmeade était rustique voir lugubre en ce début de nuit. Tout les élèves se bousculaient pour rejoindre des calèches tirés par d'étrange chevaux squelettique. Les petits nouveaux étaient légèrement perdu, tout comme moi. Mon dilemme fut coupé quand le professeur Snape émergea de cette masse informe d'ados et me dit de suivre les 1er année. Luna me fit un signe de la main pour m'encourager et disparu avec les autres.

* * *

 **Voila ! Y à pas beaucoup d'action pour l'instant mais ça va s'accélérer !**

 **Une review si vous plait ? *q***


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou ! Je reviens avec un chapitre même si le dernier est là depuis peu. Je suis pas régulière dans mes post mais j'ai bien avancé dans mon histoire donc je peu me le permettre. Cette histoire fait 10 chapitres et 22 555 mots ( tout rond ! *w* )**

 **Dédicace à Erika-Malfoy qui me sauves la vie avec ses idées farfelus qui apparaisse dans l'histoire. Le titre vient d'elle aussi ! *w* Un grand merci à ma meilleur amie :)**

 **Akami: Merci pour ta review qui fait plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que l'histoire de plaise pour l'instant. Pour ce qui est des runes que je ne décris pas car je suis trop nul, tu peu les trouver sur google image en tapant: rune mortal instrument. Je suis désolé de ne pas les décrire mais je suis vraiment vraiment pas assez confiante pour décrire des zigouigoui comme ça ! xD M'en veux pas ! :) Merci et encore et j'espère que la suite va te plaire !**

 **Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres; 3000 mots ! Un records ! En vrai je sais jamais quand les coupé et j'aime les long chapitre donc j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Donnez moi vos avis sil vous plait !*w***

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Je découvris le château dans une barque, voguant sur cette eau noir très peu rassurante et surement très fraiche. Donc, le château, grand, magnifique et imposante battisse. Rien qu'en le regardant, on se rend compte que des milliers d'enfants sont passer par là. Des générations et des générations, dont mes parents. Les premières années, surpris qu'un grand les suivent et qui me jetaient des coups d'œil avaient de suite arrêter devant se spectacle. Une fois arrivé, on gravit des escaliers et des escaliers et des escaliers. Au bout d'un moment, je n'ai pas compté les minutes, on arrive devant une grande porte où un professeur nous attends.

-Bienvenue à Hogwarts, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maison sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw et Slytherin. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Hogwarts, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. Bien, allons y.

Le discours me paru longuet, rébarbatif et devait sans doute impressionner les 1er année mais certainement pas moi. L'entrainement militaire que j'ai reçus me permet de rester de marbre à l'intimidation. Vous pouvez me hurler dessus toute les insanité du monde que je reste stoïque. Bref quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Les grand portes s'ouvrent théâtralement sur la fameuse Grande Salles qui est actuellement remplie de centaines d'élèves qui ont le visage rivés vers nous. Les plus petits m'ayant pousser ni vus ni connu devant, je me retrouve sous les centaines de regards étonnés et curieux. Un nouveau dans ce genre d'école doit pas arriver tout les quatre matins. Ma cicatrice bien caché, mon visage dans une expression neutre mais fier, je suit la directrice adjointe. On s'arrête devant un vieux tabouret où le Sorting Hat repose, et je me demande qu'es ce qui est le plus vieux, le tabouret ou le Sorting Hat. Je remercie le ciel d'avoir pensé à lire l'histoire de Hogwarts.

Le brouhaha se calme quand le directeur, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, rien que ça, tapote sur son verre. Il se lève de son trône, du moins c'est comme ça que je le vois, et prend la parole.

-Bienvenue, Bienvenue, bienvenue. Cette année, la répartition sera étonnante. Un nouvel élève viendra nous rejoindre en 5eme année, accueillez le comme il le faut. Bien, que la répartition commence.

Le Sorting Hat commença d'abord sa chanson

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâle'figure auprès de moi

Car à Hogwarts, quand je décide

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête

Le Sorting Hat a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffindor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Hufflepuff vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Hufflepuff aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchis

Ravenclaw vous accueillera peut-être

là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

A Slytherin vous finirez

Si vous êtes plutôt malin

Car ceux-là sont de vrais rusé

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein,

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !

Puis McGonagall prit un long parchemin qu'elle déroula et dit

-Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Harry Potter

Le silence qui régnait devint brusquement un concert de cris et de chuchotis. Harry Potter, le-garçons-qui-à-survécu, le héros du monde magique, il avait pas disparu ? Entendais-je. Quand le professeur de potion avait dit que j'étais connu, c'était pas une blague. Toujours aussi stoïque, je me racle la gorge et avance vers le tabouret pendant que le silence revient.

-White madame McGonagall, Harry White.

-Oh oui, je suis désolé, bredouille-t-elle, Harry White, reprend-elle d'une voix forte

Je m'assoie sur le tabouret et elle pose le Sorting Hat sur ma tête. Le vieux chapeau s'agite subitement et sa voix résonne dans ma tête

-Oh ! Oh ! Étonnant ! Un shadow hunter ! C'est tellement rare ! Et en plus très puissant ! Etrange, très étrange que tu ne rentre que maintenant à Hogwarts...

Ne sachant trop comment lui répondre, je finis par former mes paroles en pensé

-Comment savez vous que je suis un shadow hunter ?! Demandai-je, Et puis pourquoi es-ce étrange ?

-Le sang angéliques laissent des marques jeune Harry White... Et c'est étrange car tu est puissant, très puissant. Je pense que tes parents adoptifs se sont donné du mal pour te cacher du monde sorcier...vraiment beaucoup de mal... me répond-il

-Attendez ! Vous dîtes que Julian et Grace étaient au courant pour mon coté sorcier ?! C'est impossible ! rétorquai-je en pensés mais le doute s'impose brusquement

-Tu est puissant, peut être même trop puissant mais aussi très intelligent jeune Harry White. Réfléchis et tu trouvera les réponses, m'annonçât-il avant de reprendre son charabia, Tu est rusé et ambitieux. Tu à toujours voulu faire tes preuves... C'est pour ça que tu as débuté ta carrière de Shadow Hunter en avance, mais aussi parce que tu est très doué. Il y a du courage aussi... Bien... c'est dur... Tu vas aller à...

Je rumine sans cesse ce qu'il m'a confié, les personnes présente dans la salle se demandant se qu'il peu bien se passer quand brusquement, le chapeau s'écrit bruyamment, me faisant sursauter.

-SLYTHERIN !

Un silence étonné prend l'assemblé puis les Slytherin, table la plus à ma droite applaudis. Je me lève, rends le Sorting Hat à McGonagall pétrifié, jette un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs ébahis puis je me dirige calmement vers ma nouvelle maison. Je m'assoie et la répartition continue. Mon regard s'accroche directement à celui du professeur Snape qui hoche la tête, pour sans doute me dire bienvenue. Puis il se pose sur celui du directeur qui me fusille d'un regard meurtrier. Je ne comprend pas ce que me veux se vieux schnoque, je me détourne donc alors que la fin de la répartition à sonné. Raziel, mon chaton, se réfugiant sur mes genoux.

Severus Snape, professeur imperturbable était stupéfait. Déjà que Harry Po...White lui avait fait forte impression lors de sa première visite, là il le laissait sur le cul. Et c'était un exploit en soit ! Severus avait rencontré un enfant qui avait de la haine pour ses parents biologique, de la haine car il avait toujours pensé qu'on l'avait abandonner. Puis il avait vus un enfant vraiment bien fait, faut bien le dire, heureux mais aussi très intelligent. Son père avait raconté brièvement à Snape quel était le parcours de son fils et le professeur était étonné. Cette enfant était étonnant sous tout les points. Mais aussi avait une quantité magique en grande quantité. En effet, quand Harry s'était énervé au moment où ses parents furent évoqués, il avait inconsciemment laissé sa magie emplir la pièce. Et la quantité que Severus avait sentis n'était pas des moindres. Imposante, suffocante, sa magie avait fait froid dans le dos à Severus, ce qui était rare. Finalement, il était content qu'il soit dans sa maison. Le rejeton de se bâtard de Potter ne suivrait pas le chemin de son père.

Le directeur était furieux. Extrêmement furieux mais il ne laissait rien paraitre et son sourire paternel ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Harry devait aller à Gryffindor et pas à Slytherin ! Il ne devait pas aller dans ...dans cette maison de mage noir ! En plus Severus Snape, bien qu'il était sous ses ordres, protégeait ses élèves comme un trésors et le directeur ne pouvait rien faire. Par merlin, il était coincé ! Tout ce qu'il avait prévue depuis des années était déjoué par se stupide gamin. Le vieux citronné se reprit rapidement et continua son discours de début d'année.

-Bien, bien, bien. En cette nouvelle année, le professeur Gobe Planche reviens enseigner le soins au créatures magique et nous auront madame Dolores Ombrage comme professeur des défences contre les forces du mal...

Le nouveau professeur est un bonbon rose dégoulinant et répugnant qui coupe le directeur pour commencer un discours intimidant et très très rébarbatif. Rien qu'à sa vue, je grimace, la détestant déjà. Puis un blondinet... ENCORE UN BLOND ! Par les couilles d'Hitler ! Je suis entouré de blond ! Les blonds envahissent le monde ! Hum Hum... Donc, ce blond, grrr, à l'air hautain et princier, à coté de moi, m'accoste dès la fin du discours et le début du repas.

-Harry Potter à Slytherin ! Qui l'aurait cru ?! Surement pas moi ! Le héros du monde magique dans la sois disant maison de mages noirs ! Fanfaronna-t-il sous les rires de deux gros garçons à ses coté.

Je ne réponds pas de suite et le détaille sans gêne. Il est un peu plus grand que moi, à une coupe de cheveux parfaite avec des mèches qui lui donne un coté décoiffé, un nez en pointe, le teint pâle et des yeux gris orageux.

-White. Je suis Harry White. Potter c'est les personnes qui m'ont conçu et mes parents sont Julian et Grace White. J'avais un an quand j'ai apparemment tuer un psychopathe qui à tuer mes géniteur. Donc un héros sans le vouloir et je préfère être un héros pour quelque chose dont je me souvienne. Pour Slytherin c'est peut être parce que c'est la maison qui me ressemble le plus... et tu est...? rétorquai-je finalement

-Draco Malfoy. Enchanté. Et tu as tout à fait raison. On ne peu pas être un héros d'un truc qu'on se souvient même pas. Répondit Draco en me tendant la main que je serre

-Enchanté Harry, je suis Pansy Parkinson, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Théodore et Blaise on est tous en 5eme années, se présenta la jeune fille brune en face de moi

Les dénommés Crabbe et Goyle firent un signe de main à l'entente de leurs noms. Théodore hocha la tête et Blaise me fit un clin d'œil.

-Enchanté, déclarai-je.

-Tu était dans quel école avant ? Continua-t-elle alors que le repas avancé tranquillement.

-Un lycée moldu mais j'ai finis 5 ans en avance, fis-je

-Moldu ?! Mais comment c'est possible ?! Un sorcier ne devrait pas se mélanger à ça! Dit Draco d'un ton écœuré

-Moldu parce que je connais le monde magique que depuis cette été. Avant je n'étais que dans le monde moldu, mentis-je sans honte, pas besoin de leurs expliquer les shadow hunter

-Alors tu à tout rattrapé ? Pour les cours je veux dire, se renseigna Pansy

-Oui, j'ai tout rattraper cette été. Enfin la théorie. La pratique, j'en ai fait dans le train et je pense qu'il faudrait que je finisse le peu qu'il me reste se soir, lui répondis-je

-Je peu t'aider si tu veux ! Me proposa-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse

-Si ça te gêne pas, je veux bien merci ~

Juste avant que tout les élèves se lèvent en direction de leur dortoir, une main s'abat sur mon épaule. Les reflex de combats ont la vie dur surtout quand je me lève comme un ressort tout en attrapant brutalement la main, et la tord dans le dos de la personne. La personne qui n'est autre que le professeur Snape. Un blanc s'installe soudainement à la table alors que je relâche le professeur balbutiant des excuses, blanc comme un linge.

-Oh désolé, je suis désolé... c'est un reflex...

-Veuillez contrôler vos reflex Mr White. Je venez juste vous dire que vous suivrez Mr Malfoy qui vous montrera votre dortoir dit-il avant de partir dans un tourbillon de cape.

Le reste des élèves se levèrent et je suis le dénommé quelques peu décontenancer par mon comportement, comme toute mes nouvelles connaissance. On déambule dans le château jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au cachot. Un grand couloir sans fenêtre avait à sa droite un tableau. Ce tableau gardant la salle commune par un Serpent qui demande des mots de passe plus ou moins facile. Au fond du couloir, deux statues de serpents étaient de parts et d'autre du mur et lui, était caché par deux tenture verte. Pansy m'informe que c'est un cul de sac et que personne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il y avait c'est deux statue et c'est tentures qui pouvait former une porte imaginaire.

-On suppose qu'il y avait un tableau et que les tentures l'entourait comme le rideaux qui s'ouvrent pour une pièces de théâtre. Me chuchote-t-elle.

On rentre dans la salle commune qui est grande, en marbre noir, des tapis confortables, des sièges et canapés encore plus confortable trônant devant des cheminées. Il y a aussi des tables de travail et les fenêtres donnent dans le lac, projetant des reflets dans toute la salle commune. Tout le mobilier étant en bois sombre et les tapis, coussins et les tentures en vert, cela donne une ambiance chaude. Je suit Draco jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de 5eme années, Pansy nous ayant délaissé.

Je rentre dans le dortoir, appréciant directement les lits baldaquin en bois sombre à tenture verte et argenté. Des couvres lits argentés avec un magnifique serpent dessinè dessus sont posés sur chacun des lits. Le bois sombre, la fenêtre qui donnent dans le lac et le bruit de l'eau est apaisant. Raziel, mon chaton, voltige jusqu'à l'oreiller sur le lit où ma valise est au pied. Je m'étire longuement puis chacune des personnes installe tranquillement ses affaires dans leurs armoires prévus à cette effet tout en blablatant de tout et de rien.

-Non mais attend Drake ! C'est quoi encore tout c'est habits ?! T'a amener ta garde robe, se moque Blaise

-J'ai amener rien que le strict minimum ! Dis pas n'importe quoi voyons, lui répond dignement Draco

-Pire qu'une fille, s'amuse à préciser Theodore Nott

-Absolument pas ! Les filles d'ici ressemble à des détraquer ! Beurk ! Pour la peine, je ne prêterais mes habits à personne ! Même pour un rendez vous ! trancha le blond

-Franchement Dray, à part Théo, personne ne rentre dans tes habits et il n'a jamais de rendez vous ! rétorqua Blaise

-Hé ! Vas manger de la merde d'hippogriffe ! Dit véxé Théo

Assis sur mon lit, j'écoute l'échange, rigolant sur les nouvelles expressions que j'entends pour la 1er fois. Puis Blaise se jette sur mon lit, m'écrasant à moitié. Je le repousse facilement, roulant sur le côté. Je me redresse, attrape sont bras droit et le bloque dans son dos, m'asseyant sur ses fesses. Le changement de position vraiment rapide le stupéfait et le laisse sans voix avant qu'il ne gesticule dans tout les sens.

-Harry ! Co... Lâche moi ! Grr ! Comment une crevette comme toi peut faire ça ?! Crit-il outré

-Une crevette dis tu ?! Je crois pas non ~ retoquai-je, La crevette elle est musclé.

-Ah oui ?! Prouve le ! Mais lâche moi ! Supplia-t-il

Je m'exécute sous les rires de mes compagnons de dortoir, me lève de mon lit, décoiffé, et rit en voyant Blaise se frotter le bas, un air ahuris collé sur le visage. C'est vrai que ma carrure avec mon uniforme est complètement caché, les habits étant un chouilla trop grand. Je lui souris de façons goguenarde, lui étant assis sur mon lit maintenant défait, et j'enlève mon pull et ma chemise. Mes pectoraux, mes tablettes et mes tatouages le font sifflet d'admiration.

-Wouah ! Harry ! Tu est ... parfaitement bien foutu, termine-t-il hilare

-Carrément ! Tu dois faire vachement de sport pour avoir un corps comme ça ! Répliqua Théodor

-Le mieux c'est les tatouages, très sexy ~ me susurre Draco avant d'éclater de rire.

On toque à la porte et Crabbe qui grignotait des bonbons vint ouvrir sur une Pansy plus en uniforme. Elle me regarde, rosit, et vient s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit dans une démarche que seul les sang pur arrivent à avoir et me souris.

-Bon ! Pas que tes muscles ne soit absolument pas agréable à regarder, mais on la fait cette pratique ? Me demande-t-elle

-Ça dépend qu'elle pratique tu veux faire ~, répliquai-je

Je me dirige d'une démarche féline vers elle qui rougit puis éclate de rire. Elle me tire gaminement la langue avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, montrant son mécontentement.

-Harry, si on le fait c'est sans public donc pour l'instant, au boulot ! Dit-elle

L'entrainement ou révision ou ce que vous voulez commence. Je me rhabille, sors ma baguette, m'assoie face à elle et fait les quelques sort que je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire. Tout ça avec un facilité déconcertante. Pansy, sans voix, me regarde faire étonnée puis me sérieusement.

-T'as absolument pas besoin de moi ! Tu les as réaliser parfaitement, affirma-t-elle

-Mais je voulais ton avis. Tu en pense quoi ? Lui demandai-je

-C'est parfait. Tu les fait facilement... et wouah ! T'as vraiment tout rattraper. C'est incroyable, me répondit-t-elle

-Merci.

Je lui souris et un bâillement à m'en décrocher la mâchoire me prends, la faisant rire.

-De rien. Bon je vais vous laissez dormir les garçons ! Bonne nuit ! Fit-elle avant de disparaitre en refermant la porte.

Un bonne nuit de tout le monde résonne et je vais dans la salle de bain commune me changer d'un t-shirt noir hyper trop large et un bas gris de jogging. Je me lave les dents et retourne dans le dortoir, me couchant sur le coté dans mon lit, Raziel se calant dans mon cou, ronronnant. Après avoir souhaité un bonne nuit à mes nouveau amis qui me répondent je ferme les lourdes tentures vertes et argents d'un geste de baguette et ensorcelle une petite cuillère qui me réveillera demain matin. Je m'endors rapidement, bercé par le ronron de mon chat.

* * *

 **Voila ! Donnez moi vos avis et à la prochaine !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Voila la suite ! J'ai pas eu beaucoup d'avis pour le chapitre 4 donc j'espère que lui suscitera plus d'avis !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Lucie-fer**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5:**

Mon sommeille est perturbé par des coups sur ma tête. Je grogne et attrape brutalement la cuillère qui se tortille sur mon visage pour me sortir de mon sommeille. Je la fusille du regard, chose très inutile vous le concevrez et m'assoie sur le lit, baillant. Raziel me miaule dessus, outré que je le fasse tombé de mon cou. Frissonnant sous la fraîcheur du matin, je m'extrais rapidement de mon lit, prenant un ensemble de sport et file dans la salle de bain, le tout sans bruit. Je me change, lace mes chaussures et sort de la salle commune.

Je marche jusqu'à la grande porte et me faufile dehors, le soleil se levant à peine. Une fois dehors, je respire l'air vivifiant et pur à pleins poumons. Puis je prends ma stèle qui est toujours sur moi attaché à ma cuisse par une lanière prévue à cette effet, et me dessine un 0 à l'intérieure du poignet. La douleur du traçage est légère mais suffit à me réveiller complètement et je commence mon jogging matinale. Je cours sans conter le temps, mes foulés se synchronise dans un rythme rapide et je prends vite plaisir à courir. La vitesse régulière, ma respiration calme, mon rythme cardiaque lent et contrôlé me permettent de tenir longtemps Mais je m'arrête à l'orée de la foret au bout de plus d'une heure, à en juger par la progression du soleil. Je tape contre un arbre, enchaîne différente prise d'art martiaux avec un ennemis invisible et finis avec une dernière course en direction du château.

Une fois arrivé, je fais mes étirements et regarde le chiffre présent sur mon poignet qui n'est autre qu'un 7 et qui représente le nombre de km que j'ai parcourus. Content de moi, je me dirige dans la salle de bain commune des Slytherin, trempé de sueur. Les couloirs vident me renvoient l'écho de mes pas et une fois dans la salle de bain, je me glisse aisément dans une des cabines de douches. Mes habits sale sur une chaise, je laisse l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles pendant longtemps. Une fois sortis de la cabine, j'enroule mon bassin dans une serviette chaude et moelleuse mis à disposition. Mon poignet étant vide de tout chiffre à présent. Je finis de me sécher et me faufile à mon dortoir, mes habits sale à la main, ne croisant personne.

La pièce est éclairé car mes colocataires sont tous en train de se réveiller. Je leur souhaite bonjour qui est répondu vaguement, et je m'habille vite de mon uniforme qui me rapporte un peu de chaleur. Blaise de bonne humeur et habillé se poste devant moi et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu avais disparu Harry ! Ou était tu ? M'intérroge-t-il

-Courir. Je suis partis courir tôt ... Je vous ai pas réveiller j'espère..? J'ai essayer d'être discret parce qu'il était vraiment tôt... répondis-je penaud

-5h15 pour être précis, donc oui très tôt, dit Draco

-5h15 ?!, s'écria Théo, Mais attends... Vus que t'es rentré vers 7h... t'as couru plus de 1h30.. Je comprends mieux d'où viennent ses muscles.

-Par le string de merlin, 1h30 faut être complètement tarée pour courir autant, s'horrifie Blaise avant de partir dans un fous rire

Ensuite, il me tends mon sac de cours que je prends en le remerciant et il pose son bras sur mes épaules alors que le groupe sort pour aller déjeuner. On retrouve Pansy et on se rends à la Grande Salle pour prendre notre premier repas de la journée, riant sur Draco qui avait été plutôt rapide pour s'habiller aujourd'hui.

-D'habitude il est d'une lenteur ! M'informe Blaise alors que le blond grogne à son encontre.

-Pas de ma faute si vous ne prenez jamais soin de votre tenu ! Répondit-il dignement

-C'est un uniforme Dray, un uniforme ! Il y à rien à faire, rit Théodore

Le débat se fait en apparence dignement, chacun ayant conscience de son statut de sang pur. Cependant, quand on les a vus dans la chambre se chamailler comme n'importe quelle ados, on s'aperçoit que ce n'est qu'une façade. Il suffit d'apprendre à voir par dessus. Sauvé, j'ai toujours été bon pour ça ! Bien que je n'ai absolument pas leur allure de sang pur, je suis quand même digne et fier comme n'importe quelle Shadow Hunter. Certains disent même que je suis arrogant avec ma démarche de fier et sur de moi, à la limite du conquérant.

On arrive devant les portes de la Grande Salle, un bourdonnement de voix s'amplifiant à mesure de notre progression. Je débats avec Blaise de l'inutilité de l'uniforme, marchant vers notre table alors qu'une voix fluette et rêveuse interrompt notre discussion.

-Bonjour Ryry, passe une bonne journée ~ dit Luna, le sourire au lèvres

-Bonjour Luna. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ..., répondis-je mais ayant malgré tout un petit sourire au lèvres.

-Mais Ryry, ça te va bien ~ Et les Pixies adorent ! M'informa-t-elle avant d'aller à sa table.

Mes nouveaux camarades ayant suivis la conversation, me regarde de manière espiègles mais on s'assoit en silence. Je commence à prendre mon petit déjeuner, quand Blaise, assit à ma gauche, me sourie et me dit, tout en papillonnant des yeux

-Ryry, passe moi un croissant sil te plaît ~

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma tartine sous les rires de mes nouveaux amis. Je fusille du regard le basané avec le peu de dignité qui me reste.

-Tiens mon Blaisinouchet ~ lui dis-je mielleusement en lui passant son croissant.

Il rougit alors que les autres continuent de ricaner. Je continue mon déjeuner, un petit sourire au lèvres, vainqueur.

-Ryry, je vais te tuer, m'informe Blaise.

-Je doute que tu le puisse Blaisinouchet, à tu oublier comment la crevette t'a bloqué hier soir, lui rétorquais-je

Il grommelle dans sa barbe, mouché, et continue silencieusement son petit déjeuner. Le petit déjeuner qui se finit dans une ambiance agréable et on se dirige vers notre premier cours de la semaine, qui n'est autre que potion.

-Potion vas être avec les Gryffindor, quoi de pire pour commencer la semaine, soupire mélo-dramatiquement Pansy.

-C'est sur ~ Mais au moins on va pouvoir avoir le plaisir de les voir se ridiculiser dès le début de l'année, ricane Draco.

Je les regarde débattre sur oui ou non c'est mal d'avoir comme premier cours commun Potion avec les Gryffindor. Blaise et Théo se chamaille sur qui à manger le dernier croissant et Crabbe et Goyle finissent les gâteaux qu'ils ont pris. Rapidement et toujours silencieusement pour moi, on arrive devant la salle de classe ou se trouve un ... comment dire ça sans être méchant...un amas de jeune gens au couleur rouge et or. Dès que notre groupe vert et argent arrive, tout le monde se fusille du regard se qui me fait doucement ricaner. On dirait une bataille entre L et S dans les lycées moldu.

Au bout de 5 minutes à peine, la porte s'ouvre brutalement et un "entrez" légèrement inquiétant résonne. Les rouges et or piétine pour rentré alors que les Slytherin rentre dignement. Le professeur Snape, perché sur son estrades nous regarde faire avec dédain et agacement. Je suis dans les derniers rentré et il me coupe quand je m'apprête à suivre Draco.

-Mr White! J'ose espérer que vous avez bien tout rattrapé. Cependant je veux que vous vous mettiez à coté de Miss Granger, elle pourrait rattraper votre stupidité. Mr Weasley vous êtes de toute façon irrécupérable alors allez avec Mr Longbottom ! Claqua-t-il

Mes nouveaux camarades m'envoient des regards de sympathie et je m'installe à coté de la jeune demoiselle au cheveux peu discipliné. Je sors mon manuelle de cours, un cahier et un stylo bic. Elle me regarde étonnée puis me tends la main, avec un sourire hésitant

-Je suis Hermione Granger, enchanté chuchote-t-elle

Je lui serre la main amicalement et lui rend son sourire, répondant tout bas pour qu'elle seule l'entende alors que le cours commence.

-Harry White. Enchanté aussi. J'aurais sans toute pleins de questions malgré que j'ai tout rattrapé, lui dis-je penaud.

-Pas de soucis. Un stylo bic alors... Pas de plume ? Me demande-t-elle malicieusement.

-Hé non. Je suis plus réactif niveau stylo que plume. J'ai essayé pourtant mais rien à faire, j'y arrive pas, l'informai-je.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de mal aussi au début, rit-elle

On continue de rire puis on se re-concentre sur le cours. Cours qui se passe bien car j'avais potasser les première leçons de potions. Enfin, bien pour moi, pas pour les Gryffindor qui se font assommer à coup de point en moins. Hermione m'aide avec la pratique pour la coupe des ingrédients et au bout de plus d'une heure, notre concoction est prête. Le professeur passe alors qu'on s'échange nos impressions sur le monde magique, les différences avec les moldus et comment on doit s'adapter. Bref, le professeur inspecte le liquide encore chaud dans notre chaudron et approuve d'un mouvement de tête quand Hermoine l'informe que j'ai pratiquement tout fait et qu'elle m'a juste aidé.

-20 point pour Slytherin Mr White et 10 pour Gryffindor.

Un sourire au lèvres, la fin du cours sonne et on dépose une fiole sur son bureau, une devoir de 20 cm de parchemin, a peu près une feuille simple recto verso, à rendre sur le cours. Je rejoins les Slytherin toujours souriant alors qu'ils sont tous silencieux. On marche vers notre prochain cours quand ils prennent enfin la parole.

-Alors comme ça on fait ami ami avec la miss je sais tout ? Me demande Draco avec dédain.

-Oui. Elle est très intéressante, dis-je sur la défensive.

-Ce que veux dire Draco c'est que c'est une enfants de moldus. C'est pas une sang pur, m'informe Pansy

-Et alors ?! Pourquoi jugé les gens sur leurs parents ?! Vos parents son des mangemort si on part sur se terrain là ! Je juge pas sur des préjugés! Pensez un peu par vous même, arrêter de gober tout se qu'ils vous disent ! C'est pour ça qu'on dit que vous êtes des mages noirs ! Retorquai-je

-Il à raison sur ce point là, accorde Théodore

Le reste de la journée se fait dans le calme dans notre petit groupe, chacun réfléchissant à mes dires. Je fais de nouvelles rencontres cordiale ou amicale toute la journée autant des Gryffindor que des Ravenclaw ou des Hufflepuff. Le soir, je retrouve Hermione dans la bibliothèque où l'on fait nos devoirs de Potion, Métamorphose et Botanique avec Ronald Weasley et Luna qui fait les siens. Ron à eu du mal à m'accueillir mais finalement, on s'entend plutôt bien même si c'est pas encore ça. Les devoirs bouclé pendant lequel on à tous râlé sous la tonne de travail déjà demander comme n'importe quel ados normal, on s'attelle à une partie d'échec sorcier vraiment barbare où il me bat à plat de couture. Luna et Hermione continue de rire de moi quand on se dirige dans la grande salle pour manger.

Je me sépare d'eux et me dirige vers Blaise qui me fait signe, m'ayant garder une place à ses cotés. Il me fait un grand sourire quand je m'assoie et les discussions reprennent sans rien d'anormal. On s'échange nos réponse sur nos devoirs et on parle de tout et de rien. Le repas file à une vitesse ahurissante et c'est seulement quand on est dans notre dortoir en compagnies de Pansy qu'on reparle de la disputes de se matin.

-Harry, on à réfléchit et on est d'accords avec toi. Il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse par nous même et pas qu'on disent oui aveuglément à tout ce que nos parents nous disent, commence Blaise.

-Moi j'étais déjà d'accord avec toi, continue Théo

-Et moi je veux bien les tolérés mais je ne veux pas devenir ami avec eux, termine Draco, approuvé par tout le monde

Je soupire, assis en tailleur sur mon lit, caressant Raziel ronronnant sur mes genoux. C'est déjà un début. Je les regardes tous tour à tour sérieusement avant de leurs sourire.

-Je vous ai pas demandé de devenir ami avec eux, juste les tolérés et que vous tolériez que je puisse être avec eux de temps en temps, dis-je.

Un soupire de soulagement prends tout le monde et les taquineries reprennent, Blaise sautant sur mon lit, me suppliant de lui passer mon devoirs. Je lui tire la langue gaminement et l'envoie balader sous les rires des autres.

Alors que les autres décident de se mettre à leurs devoirs, je prends une feuille et me met à écrire à ma famille, les doutes que le Sorting Hat ne m'ayant pas quitté.

Cher bande de tarés

Ma 1er journée est passé. Oui j'ai survécu ! Incroyable ! Je me suis fait beaucoup de nouveau amis. De toute maison réunis. Ce qui à eu du mal à passer mais finalement ils acceptent petit à petit. Ça va prendre du temps je pense mais ça ira.

Les cours sont intéressant et j'ai bien tout rattraper mon retard. Les professeur sont content et on à déjà beaucoup de travail...

Bref, le Sorting Hat, un espèce de chapeau qui vous met dans une des maison de l'école m'a mis des doutes. Comment ça se fait que les sorciers on mis autant de temps à me retrouver ?! Comment avait vous fait pour ne pas comprendre que j'étais sorcier ?! Mais merde ! Je parle au serpent ! J'ai réussis à arriver sur un toit quand un Drevak me coursait ! Vous faisiez que me dire que vous ne compreniez pas et de pas m'inquiéter ! Vous m'avez mentis ?! C'est ça ?!

Je veux des réponses ! Et pas de mensonge !

Harry White.

Je finis ma lettre énervé et Draco me propose son hibou Grand Duc pour apporter la lettre. Je le remercie et pendant que je cachette la lettre, son hibou arrive et je lui donne la lettre après quelques caresse. Il s'envole et je souffle de soulagement. Avec Blaise, on vas se doucher et je me glisse sous mes draps juste après, m'endormant après avoir fermer mes tentures.

* * *

 **Voila ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Donné moi vos avis *w***

 **Bye bye !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour! Je reviens avec le 6eme chapitre qui fait 18 pages et 4,490 mots !**

 **Il est archi méga long mais je me voyais pas le couper en pleins milieu !**

 **Je tiens à préciser que les évènements qui se passe dans les livres sont complètements chamboulé et ne correspondent pas du tout à ce qui se passe dans ma fiction. Ou du moins la chronologie est largement différentes.**

 **Bref que de blabla pour rien ! Bonne lectures !**

 **Lucie-fer**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Deux mois passèrent dans la même ambiance. La vie au château était plutôt calme et agréable. Je m'étais vite fait pleins de nouveaux amis. Les cours avancés tranquillement, mes entraînements matinaux aussi. Draco s'était découvert un sujet passionnant, m'apprendre le Quidditch. Il apprit à ses dépends que j'avais un don inné pour le vol. Draco était le capitaine de l'équipe de Slytherin et il était gardien. Le meilleur gardien de tout Slytherin. Moi, je fus prit lors des sélections en tant qu'attrapeur. La vitesse en volant était devenu un plaisir mais aussi une passion. Grabe et Goyle étaient les batteurs de l'équipe et Pansy et deux autre fille étaient les poursuiveuse

J'avais eu une lettre de ma famille quelques jours après, m'informant qu'ils me diraient tout pendant les vacances de cette été et de ne pas me tracasser pour ça. Mes parents étaient des sadiques dans l'âme en faites... Comment ne pas se tracasser quand ces questions vous hante ?! HEIN ?! BANDE DE CORNICHONS GRIGNOTÉES PUIS LAISSÉS DE COTÉS ! J'avais été sur les nerfs toute la journée quand j'eus la réponse et tout le monde se furent remballer méchamment cette journée là. Heureusement pour eux, je me suis vite calmer après m'être fait une raison et ai repris ma vie normalement. Car mes parents étaient têtus comme des mules et qu'ils ne me donneraient jamais les réponses avant cette été..Pfff

Les cours de défense contre les forces de mal était horrible. Cette Dolores Ombrage était horrible. On n'apprenait rien et plus ça allait, plus les élèves étaient frustrés et voulait du concret pas des cours magistraux. De nombreux accidents de la part du professeur contre les élèves avait était dénombré.

Tout à l'heure, alors qu'on faisait nos devoirs dans la bibliothèque, je reçus une convocation par le directeur. Surpris, je m'y dirigeais sur mes gardes. Avais-je fait quelques chose de mal ? Alors que je me creusais la tête, je me retrouvais devant la statue menant à son bureau.

-Sorbet Citron, dis-je comme mot de passe.

La statue bougea et je me pose sur une marche qui monte comme un escalator mais magique. Je rumine sans cesse, grognant sous le mot de passe assez stupide de ce vieux directeur. Une fois devant la porte, je toque étant redevenu stoïque.

-Entrez, entendis-je

Je m'exécute et prend place sur le fauteuil qu'il m'indique devant son bureau. Il me tends une tasse de thé que je refuse alors qu'il grignote un bonbon au citron, un sourire de vieux grand père scotcher sur son visage.

-Alors Harry, comment vas tu ? Demande-t-il

Je hausse les épaules, ne répondant pas, le faisant se renfrogner.

-Ça doit être dur de changer de monde d'un coup, de devenir pensionnaire, de ne plus voir sa famille, continue-t-il

-Oui un peu. Mais je suis grand alors ça vas, lui dis-je

On continue de parler de ma nouvelle vie ici. Je ne réponds que très peu et il fait les trois quart de la conversations. Je ne sens pas vraiment ce vieille homme. Surtout depuis ma répartition où il m'a fusillé du regard. Avant la fin de la discussion, il me donne un journal pour que je puisse écrire mes ressentis, mes problèmes. Que se journal devienne mon journal intime en quelques sorte. Il me dit qu'il l'a eu se matin par hibou. Le journal en cuir est magnifique et je le prends plus par politesse que par envie.

La discussion finis, je rentre dans ma salle commune rejoignant mes amis. Ils jouent au échecs et Pansy m'apprends tout ce qu'i savoir sur les coutumes des sang pur. Elle avait vite compris que quand je serais majeur, j'aurais été perdu sans savoir comment gérer ma fortune. Car oui, j'appris que j'étais riche. Et elle s'était mise en tête de m'apprendre toute les coutumes des sang purs.

Après plus d'une heure de cours par Pansy, on allèrent tous se coucher. Une fois en pyjama, Blaise prends le journal que j'ai posé négligemment sur mon lit.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demande-t-il attirant l'attention de tout le monde

-Rien. Juste un cahier, je lui prends des mains et le mets dans un de mes nombreux compartiments de ma valise.

-Oh Harry fait comme Draco il à un journal intime, se moque le basané

-Comme tout les filles oui, précise Théo

-Va manger de la merde d'hypogriffe Blaisinouchet, rétorquai-je

-Hé ! Me mettez pas dans le même sacs que c'est... fille ! Crache le blond allongé sur son lit justement en train d'écrire sur son journal.

Tout le monde ricane et finalement on se couche. Le lendemain, un jeudi, je retrouve la bande qui s'habille quand je sors de la douche après mon entraînement. On se dirige vers la Grande Salle, déjeune et file en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le cours commence en calme puis Dolores fait une remarque méchante sur les sang de bourbe.

-Madame, vous n'êtes pas supposez dirent ça ! S'insurge Ron

-Sang de bourbe ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Demandai-je à Pansy en chuchotant.

-Le nom peu appréciateur qu'on donne au enfant née moldu, me renseigne-t-elle

-Je dis ce que je veux Mr Weasley ! Les sang de bourbe sont une honte pour notre monde. Ils mentent et se disent sorcier mais c'est faut ! Dit Dolores

-Je suis une sorcière et je ne mens pas ! Crie Hermione les larmes au yeux

-Bien sur que si que vous mentez espèce de petit peste ! Que tout le monde sortent ! Mademoiselle Granger, restez ici ! Tonne la professeur.

Je grimace, en colère et tout le monde s'exécute lentement mais le bonbon rose nous poussent à sortir et on laisse Hermione là. Une fois dehors, j'explose, hurlant ma colère sous les yeux étonnés des Gryffindor. Ma magie pulse en moi et j'écrase violemment mon poing sur le mur, brisant mes os, le sang coulant. Les cris choqués résonnèrent bas à mes oreilles et c'est seulement quand Draco pose sa main sur mon épaules que j'arrive à me calmer. Pansy pose ensuite la sienne sur mon autres épaules et ils me murmurent des mots calmant. Blaise, Théo, Crabbe et Goyle repoussent les curieux.

-Harry, calme toi. On va lui en faire baver à cette Ombrages, murmure Pansy

-Oui je te le jure. J'en parlerais même à mon père, alors ne te fais pas plus de mal, chuchote Draco en prenant ma main blessé dans la sienne.

Je hoche piteusement la tête et ils me dirigent vers l'infirmerie tout en continuant à me calmer. Pomfresh me soigne en râlant et nous ré-expédie dans nos cours suivant. Je remercie mes amies et on s'assoie en histoire de la magie alors que je me perds dans mes pensées. Mes amis Slytherin avaient énormément réfléchis sur tout se que leurs parents leurs avaient dit et ils avaient choisis de pensés pas eux même. Ils avaient même parler à quelques Gryffindor et étaient arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne fallait pas jugé. J'avais vraiment aimé voir mes différents amis se parler cordialement.

C'est vers midi, juste après la sortie de la Grande Salle que Ron m'accotes Pansy et moi, pour nous informer que Hermione n'est toujours pas revenue. On le remercie et sans se concerté avec mon amie, on part à la recherche de la jeune rouge et or. C'est seulement au bout d'une heure qu'on l'a trouve dans les toilettes des filles.

-C'est les toilettes de mimi geignarde, me dis Pansy

-Qui ? Demandais-je incrédule

-Mimi Geignarde, la fantôme ! Personne ne vient ici car elle pleure tout le temps, répond-t-elle.

Et en effet, on entends des pleures mais aussi une voix geignarde. On rentre et on trouve Hermione assise au fond des toilettes, Mimi flottant à coter d'elle. On vient s'asseoir de parte et d'autre d'elle en silence, posant nos mains sur les siennes. J'aperçois sur le dos de sa main une phrase rouge sang " je ne dois pas dire de mensonges". Je fronce les sourcils mais ne dis rien, ce n'est pas le moment. On reste longtemps en silence, la consolant par notre présence.

Au moment de nous lever, un frottement se fait entendre. Long et fort. On s'immobilise au fond des toilettes et un grognement inhumain résonne, nous faisant frissonner de peur. Puis une masse difforme entre. Une sorte d'homme obèse et grand de 2 mètres 30, de couleur verte et remplis de pustule. Des haillons lui servent d'habits et je grimace devant l'odeur. Il traîne une massue et nous regardent en s'immobilisant, Hermione, Pansy et moi retenant notre respiration. Puis la Gryffindor murmure.

-Un troll..

-Sérieusement ?! Couinai-je

-Mais qu'es ce qu'il fout là ?! Y à pas de troll à Hogwarts ! répliqua piteusement Pansy

On se regarde alors qu'il lance sa massue au hasard au dessus de nous, détruisant par la même occasion quelques cabines. Je jette les filles au sol pour échappé de justesse à la masse, prenant la poussières et les débris sur nous. On se relève et on se réfugie dans un coin ou je pousse les filles terrifiée derrière moi. Pourquoi donc n'ai je pas d'armes ?! On dégaine notre baguette et on envoie plusieurs sorts inutiles sur le troll qui commence à s'énerver.

-Ok ok. Je vais faire quelques chose pour faire diversion mais foutez le camps rapidement ! Dis-je

Elles hochent la tête et je cours vers le monstre qui balaient l'air de sa masse en bois pour me faucher. Au bon moment, je pousse sur mes jambes pour sauter en l'air, me servant de mes runes angéliques, attérissant sur ses épaules pendant que les filles cours rapidement vers la sortie. Le troll bouge dans tout les sens et je lui crève accidentellement l'œil avant d'être projeté contre le dos de mes amies courant et on glisse contre les lavabos. Le troll recule, nous bloquant la sorite, en hurlant de douleur et continue d'agiter son énorme arme pendant qu'on se relève.

-Et maintenant ?! Crie hystériquement Hermione

-Je sais pas ! Répondis-je

-MAIS FAIS QUELQUES CHOSE ! TU EST HARRY POTTER BORDEL ! Hurle Pansy

-TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE QUOI ?! T'a bien vue que la magie ne marchent pas ! Tu veux que je lui disent de bouger de la sortie ! Je sais pas parler aux trolls ! Je sais parler aux Serpents ! dis-je hargneusement tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-ESSAYE ! ON SAIT JAMAIS ! Criât-elle

J'allais lui répondre méchamment quand je vois qu'elle est bord des larmes et qu'elle est complètement flippé. Je grogne sous les regards suppliant des deux jeunes filles puis je regarde la créature répugnante se tordant toujours de douleur. Même en étant un shadow hunter je suis complètement flippé aussi et pourtant j'ai de l'expérience alors forcément les filles sont mortes de peurs.

- _Laisssse nous passsser_ , dis-je en fourchelangue ce qui n'a aucune réaction, TU VOIS CA MARCHE PAS ! repris-je normalement

-Mais tu parle vraiment au serpents ! dit Hermione étonné.

J'allais lui répondre que oui mais que ça ne servait à rien dans cette situation quand les lavabos derrière bouge et coulisse. On regarde étonné le grand tunnel qui s'ouvrent sous nos yeux quand le troll nous pousse dans se boyaux noir. On hurle à s'en déchiré la gorge pendant qu'on glisse dans des sortent de tuyaux horriblement salle. On débouche pèle mêle sur une salle circulaire, donnant sur plusieurs autre entrés comme celle-ci et un couloir. Je grogne sous le poids des jeunes filles sur mon dos et elles se relèvent prestement en s'excusant, m'aidant par la suite à me lever. Les craquements à chaque mouvement sous mes pieds me pousse à regarder le sol et je grimace, remarquant les os de différent animaux

-Beurk ! Dit Pansy en écho à ma pensé.

-C'est dégouttant, dit la rouge et or toute décoiffé.

-Mais ou on est ? Et puis merde ... un troll ! Un troll dans les toilettes des filles ! Ou va le monde ?! Dis-je

-Je suis désolé! C'est ma faute... s'excuse Hermione.

-Ah non ! Commence pas ! Lui réplique Pansy

Je ris nerveusement sous la disputes des filles et amorce le mouvement, m'engouffrant dans un tunnel. On marche tout en regardant partout autour de nous, débouchant au bout d'un moment sur une porte ronde fermée par 7 serpents qui semble glisser de l'extrémité droite jusqu'au bord de la porte. On reste coït devant, regardant tout autour.

-Sérieusement ? Dis Hermione avant de s'approcher de la porte, sa baguette pointé devant elle et murmure, Alohomora.

Rien ne se passe et on se regarde confus, perdu. L'adrénaline court encore dans mes veines, m'empêchant de prendre réellement conscience de notre situation.

-Essaye de parler en serpent... propose Pansy

-Tu veux que je dise quoi ?! Abracadabra ? Sésame ouvre toi ? Dis-je ironiquement

-Quoi ? Dis Pansy, ne comprenant pas la référence alors que Hermione rit.

Je soupire, me poste devant la porte que je détaille attentivement. Elle semble vielle, imposante et rouillé mais à garder toute sa splendeur et sa puissante. Celui qui la créer voulait montrer sa suprématie et c'est réussis.

- _Sssssesame_ _ouvvvvre toi, murmurai-je en fourchelangue_

A notre grand étonnement la porte s'ouvre, les serpents se rétractant un par un alors qu'un fait tout le tour puis l'énorme porte pivote sans un bruit. On avance prudemment et descend l'échelle qui accède dans l'allée qui se trouve devant nous. Une longue et large allé en pierre, bordé d'eau et de statue géante de gueule ouverte de serpent s'étend devant nous. Au fond on aperçoit une énorme tête sculpté dans de la pierre. Nos pas se fond hésitant et prudent pour pas dire peureux.

-Mais ou on est ? Demandai-je

-Je crois que c'est la chambre des secrets... murmure Hermione

-Mais je croyais qu'elle n'existait pas ! Affirme Pansy

-Et bien je crois qu'on l'a trouvé. Et puis c'est logique, Salazar Slytherin était fourchelangue alors que cette salle ne puisse être trouvé que par un fourchelangue est normal, répondis-je.

Encore merci ma curiosité qui ma poussé à lire tout pleins de livres sur cette fichu école. Une fois l'allée finis, c'est sur une place circulaire et grande qu'on se retrouve. Notre trio inspecte la salle avec ébahissement et curiosité. L'accident du troll complètement oublié devant le spectacle qui s'offre à nous et la découverte.

-Au faite Harry ! Je ne savais pas que tu savais parler au Serpents., Me reproche mon amie Slytherin

-C'est pas quelques chose qu'on dit comme ça., dis je pour ma défense.

-Tu aurais quand même pus me le dire., continue-t-elle

-Tu voulais que je te dise ça comment ? "Hé au faite, ça fait que deux mois qu'on se connaît mais je sais parler au serpent. Comme Voldemort ! Tu sais le mec que j'ai tué à seulement 1 ans ! "., rétorquai-je

Hermione nous calme en nous faisant remarquer une entrée dans un coin de la statue à droite. La dispute finis mais Pansy toujours renfrognée, on la suit et on déboule dans une bibliothèque qui me fait directement pensé à celle de l'Institue de New York. C'est une salle circulaire très haut de plafond, des étages et des étages remplies de livres avec des échelles pour y accéder et parfois quelques niveau avec un fauteuils. Le sol en moquette verte est remplie de tables de travail avec des fauteuils à l'air confortable. Le tout recouvert de poussières.

-Et beh ! Personne est venu ici depuis des années.., déclare Pansy.

J'acquièce en regardant tout autour de moi, mon envie d'apprendre étant piqué. Je trépigne de vouloir lire le plus possible de tout ces livres. Mais soudainement, un message brille dans les airs.

"Descendant de Salazar, vous êtes le bienvenue dans mon antre mais ennemis de mon sang, faîtes attention à mon familier qui vous tuera d'un simple regard. "

-D'un simple regard ? Questionne Hermione

-Le seul animal qui peu tuer d'un regard est un basilic ... murmurais-je soudain inquiet

-C'est pas bon pour nous du tout ça ahahahah.. rit nerveusement Pansy.

Je hoche gravement la tête, puis pas rassuré pour deux noises on sort de la salle. On se dirige vers la sortie quand la bouche de la statue de Salazar s'ouvre laissant passer une masse glissant. Je hurle de courir et de ne surtout pas regarder en arrière et de faire attention à ne surtout pas le regarder dans les yeux. On cours à en perdre haleine avant qu'on se fasse ré-expulser au centre de la salle par la queue du serpent. Je ferme les yeux au même moment que mes amies et on essaye tant bien que mal de se relever. Je sent Hermione pleuré à coté de moi et Pansy trembler alors qu'elle s'appuie sur moi pour se relever.

Ma magie pulse en moi au rythme effréné de mon cœur et finis par s'écouler dans la pièce, suffocante, imposante, écrasante. Un vent de magie pur et brute fait soulever nos vêtements et cheveux, soulève la poussière présente et fouette les pierres de plus de cent ans. Ma magie imposante mais incontrôlable nous fais tous frissonner de terreur mais aussi de soulagement quand celle ci semble repousser le reptile et nous protège dans une bulle protectrice étrangement calme.

-Parle lui.. me suggère d'une petite voix Pansy.

- _Basssiiilic... Ne nous fais pas de mal sssssil te plait,_ demandais-je en fourchelangue.

 _-Il y a un trai_ _tr_ _e à ssssson ssssang iccci ! Je le ssssent !_ Crache-t-il

 _-Cccc'est mon amie ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ... ne nous en fait pas sssil te_ _plaît._ _Suppliai-je_ alors que le basilic tourne autour de nous.

 _-Qui esssst tu ? Demanda-t-il_

 _-Harry Wh...Potter et toi ?_ Dis-je

Je sens les mouvements du basilic se sont stoppé et qu'il se met en face de moi. Prions qu'il n'est pas entendu mon balbutiement mal venu et que mon nom le calme.

 _-Ssslayen... Tu est Potter ?! Cccelui qui à vaincu_ _ccccettte enflure de_ _Voldemort ?_ Dit-il

- _Ssslayen, enccchanté. Oui cccc'est moi. Même ssssi je ne m'en sssouvient pas._ Dis-je amèrement alors que les filles se collent à moi.

- _Pourquoi est tu venu icccci ?!_ Questionne Ssslayen, _Mon_ _maître_ _ma ordonné de tuer toute perssssones venant icccci..._

- _Ccc'est par hasssard. On à pas fait_ _exprès_ _,_ _il y avait un_ _troll_ _qui nous à attaqué dans les toilettes et on est arrivé là_ _,_ lui dis-je, _et ton_ _maître_ _est malheureusssement mort Ssslayen. Alors ne nous tue pas..._

-Étrange hissstoire... Et j _e ssssais_ _que mon_ _maître_ _est mort,_ _mais pourquoi ne_ _vous_ _tuera_ _is_ _-je pass ?_ Me demande le serpent.

-Bonne question, dis je cette fois ci en Anglais interpellant mes amies complètement tétanisé qui se réveille soudainement, ayant tous garder les yeux fermés

-Je sais pas ce qu'il te demande mais réfléchis espèce de veracrasse du cerveau ! M'attaque Pansy pour cacher sa peur.

-Ferme la ! Lui rétorque Hermione

Réfléchis Harry, réfléchis merlin ! Pour qu'elle raison un serpent capable de te tuer simplement par son regard ne le ferais pas? Parce que tu est un enfant ? Ridicule... Parce qu'il pourrait avoir pitié de toi ? Tout aussi ridicule... je ne pense pas que ce fichu basilic n'est le moindre scrupule à tuer de pauvres ados encore puceau... RAAAAAH ! Mais ouest tu stupide cerveau quand j'ai besoin de toi ?! Je peu peut être le tuer ? Non impossible... j'ai pas d'armes. Puis si j'ai pas réussis à tuer un troll...alors un basilic. Morgane! Je sais pas quoi dire...

Mes pensées tournaient sans cesse dans ma têtes sans aucune logique. Qu'es ce qu'un serpent qui à eu comme maître Salazar Slytherin pourrait vouloir ? Je réfléchis encore quand finalement, je me lance, balançant les pire idioties de toute ma vie.

- _Je_ _ne_ _ssssaaais pas_ , repris-je en fourchelangue, _Tu pourrais nous tuer .. mais je pourrais aussssi devenir ton ami ! C'est rare d'avoir un humain qui parle fourcchelangue_ _et tu est la depuis tellement de temps_ _..._ _Je ne te veux pas de mal alors sssso_ _i_ _s mon ami._ lui proposais-je.

Le serpent rit. Oui oui il rit et je le sent recommencer à tourner autour de nous. Mon corps se poste inutilement en positions de décence pendant que le basilic tourne sans cesse autour de nous, magie le repoussant toujours. Qu'es ce qui t'a pris Harry ?! Demandais à un serpent qui veut te tuer si il veut devenir ton ami ! Tu est complètement fêlée mon pauvre !

Au bout de longue minutes ou j'eus l'impression que mon cœur à failli sortir de ma cage thoracique plusieurs fois, il s'arrête face à moi, son souffle faisant voleter mes cheveux.

- _Amis ?! Ahahah ... tu_ _as_ _tord. Tu ne peu pas être mon ami... ceeeependant_ _..._ _Au vue de ta puisssssance,_ _j_ _e veux bien être ton_ _familier_ _Harry Potter ! Ouvre les yeux. Tu ne risssque rien, je te le promet ~_ m'imforme-t-il et je m'exécute timidement.

- _Ma_ _î_ _tre ? Et tu laissera mon amis vivante ?_ Demandais-je avant d'ouvrir mes yeux

- _Sssssi cccc'est ccce que tu désire, oui.,_ répondit-il

- _Cccc'est ccce que je désire.,_ affirmais-je

J'ouvre donc mes yeux, lentement, pas du tout complètement en train de prier pour ma vie. Ses grand yeux jaunes, couvert d'une membrane blanche transparente, se plante directement dans les miens émeraudes et je déglutis peu rassuré. Mais heureusement il ne se passe rien et je soupire de soulagement. Je ne voulais pas mourir maintenant, je suis encore trop jeune et puceau ! Hum Hum. Le reptile semble amusé de ma peur qui semble sentir et il incline son énorme tête devant moi, comme pour me saluer. Situation complètement hallucinante. Je suis sur une autre planètes... Je lui retourne le geste et il reprends la parole.

- _Je veux faire de toi mon ma_ _î_ _tre ssssi tu le veux bien. Comme ççça tes amies pourront me regarder et je pourrais reprendre une forme normal..._

-CCa sssserait un honneur pour moi. Ssseulement je ne sssais pas comment faire, le renseignai-je

- _Tu est ammu_ _ss_ _sant Harry Potter. Tu est aussssi très fort. Et comme tu l'a dit, mon ma_ _î_ _tre est mort. Alors m'accceeepte tu comme familier ? Je ssserais ton bras droit ! Je ssssais sssentir la peur, les mensssonges,_ _l_ _a vérité. Je peu sssavoir quand quelqu'un est bon ou mauvais._ _Je peu ssssentir quand quelqu'un te veux du mal._ _Je pourrais t'aider dans ta vie. Je pourrais te_ _protéger_ _dans ton avenir.. Acccccepte tu ?_ Me demande-t-il

- _Avec plaisssir,_ lui dis-je en inclinant respectueusement ma tête devant lui.

A mon grand étonnement et sous mes yeux ébahis une boule de lumière verte sort de mon thorax et flotte vers l'imposant serpent et vient se nicher entre ses yeux. Puis de la gueule de Ssslayen sort une arabesque noir qui vient se poser autour de mon avant bras droit. Je le lève devant mon visage pour apercevoir un fin tatouage représentant un tribale s'enrouler autour. Ma magie se calme enfin, revient enfin en moi et je glisse au sol, les jambes tremblante, à bout de force.

Cependant, je ressent vite un énorme gain d'énergie extérieure s'insinuer en moi et je regarde étonné Ssslayen qui est maintenant de petite taille. Ses yeux sont aussi maintenant vert comme les miens, seul la pupilles en fentes typique au reptile les différencie des miens.

 _-_ _Tu est devenu mon ma_ _î_ _tre alors ma puissssanccce est tienne. Et mes yeux ne ssssont plus mortel, ilss peuvent le revenir quand tu le ssssouhaite. Donc tu peu dire à tes amies d'ouvrir leurs yeux, ellesss_ _paniquent_ me dit-il

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, je m'aperçois en effet que mes amies sont complètement paniqué et essaye de me relever. Ce que je fait et je tiens finalement très bien debout, toute mes forces retrouvé.

- _Mercccci Ssslayen_ , dis-je en fourchelangue puis je reprends en anglais, Les filles ! Ouvrez les yeux! Il n'y à plus de problème !

-Si tu ment Harry ! Je te jure pas les culottes de merlin que je viendrais te hanter et je ferais de ta mort un enfer, Me menace Pansy

Je ricane alors que la demoiselle ouvre doucement les yeux, Hermione serrant ma main avant de faire de même. Elles restent perdu quelques temps avant de regarder le serpent avec anxiétés, me jetant des regards perdu.

-Je vous présente Ssslayen. Il est l'ancien familier de Salazar Slyterin et est maintenant le mien. Ne vous en faites pas ses yeux ne peuvent pas vous tuer, les rassurai-je avant de tendre la main au Basilic de 50 cm qui vient s'enrouler autour de mon cou.

-Il était pas géant ? Questionne Pansy

-Si ! Il est devenue petit après le pacte ! Répondis-je

-Bonjour Ssslayen... dit timidement Hermione.

 _-Bonjour demoisssellle ~ susurre_ le serpent.

-Il te dit bonjour aussi ! Traduis-je

-Il à failli nous tuer et toi tu lui dis bonjour! Non mais franchement ! Cris Pansy, outrée

-Bah si Harry dit qu'il est gentil c'est qu'il est gentil, répond la Gryffindor.

-Raaaaaah ! Par tout les trolls ! Les Gryffindor vous êtes tellement si ..si ... stupide ! Rouspète la Slytherin.

-Hmm on va mètre ça sur le stress qui redescend, ricanais-je.

La tension présente dans la salle se dissipe et mon nouveau familier m'indique comment rendre sa gloire d'antan à cette salle qui est maintenant mienne. Sa magie alliai avec la mienne, on remet tout en état, enlevant moisissure dans la grand salle, poussière dans la bibliothèque et araignée dans le labo de potion qu'il nous montre. On découvre aussi un grand salon et une salle de duelle qu'on remet aussi en état. On enlève grâce à la magie tout les os jonchants le sol, la saleté dans les tuyaux et au bout de plus de 2 heures, tout est comme avant.

Les ventres qui gargouille nous ramène à une réalité complète et Ssslayen transforme un tuyau en une sortie plus simple. On s'empresse de prendre un escalier en colimaçons qui débouche dans le fond du couloir ou se trouve la porte pour le dortoir des Slytherin. On passe les tentures entrouvertes et la porte disparaît derrière nous.

-Je croyais que c'était un cul de sac ! Dit la verte et argent ahuris.

-Et c'est ce que tu m'avais dit, dis-je tout aussi étonné.

-Ahahahah ! La porte pour la chambre des secrets était sous le nez des Slytherin ! Rit Hermione

On la fusille du regard et elle à le mérite de rougir. Après un sort de nettoyage sur nos vêtements et que Ssslayen se soit enroulé et caché sous ma manche sur mon bras droit, on avance vers la Grande Salle, parlant de nos péripéties. On tombe d'accord pour n'en parler à nos amis que ce week-end, ce qui nous laisse le temps de choisir à qui en parler et de nous concerté pour savoir si on est d'accord pour que le choix des autres. On choisit aussi comme excuse pour l'après midi raté qu'on est aller se cacher dans les gradins de Quidditch pour réconforter Hermione et qu'on à pas vue le temps passer. Une fois tout mis au point, on est déjà devant les portes de la Grande Salle et on ne c'est pas aperçus que nous n'avons croisé personnes dans les couloirs du château anormalement calme malgré l'heure du repas.

* * *

 **Voila ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé parce que j'ai vraiment galérer à l'écrire... Donc sil vous plait, donnez moi votre avis, bon ou mauvais!**

 **Bye !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Coucou coucou ! Je sais je suis à la bourre ! Complet même ! Alors je pense vous mettre le chapitre 8 demain! Merci pour toute vos reviews! Ca me fait vraiment chaud au coeur et me permet de continuer ! Donnez moi vos avis sur ce petit chapitre, qui répondra à vos questions !**

 **Marie : Merci pour ta review *w* Le troll, tu aura la réponse dans se chapitre. Pour Ombrage et le carnet, c'est...mystère ! Nyahahahah ! Comme ça tu sera obliger de me lire !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Notre arrivé dans la Grande Salle remplie ne passe pas inaperçus. Un silence pensant et des centaines de regards se tournent vers nous. On se fige à l'entrée, bloqués dans notre mouvement et l'infirmière cours vers nous pour nous inspecter alors qu'on reste interdit. Elle s'agite, lançant plusieurs sort de diagnostics quand le Directeur se lève et prends la parole de sa voix forte.

-Ou étiez vous ?! Avez vous vus le troll ?

-Dans les gradins de Quiditch, dit Pansy ayant retrouvé sa dignité de sang pur.

-On y est resté l'après midi et on à pas vus le temps passé, continuais-je tout aussi dignement, Un troll vous dîtes ? Jamais vus et vous les filles ?

Je regarde étonné mes camarades avant de comprendre qu'on avait complètement oublié le problème troll. Le regard qu'elle me lance me prouve que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir complètement oublié cette incident là. Heureusement que notre excuse était en dehors du château. Notre étonnement d'avoir oublier cette événement passe comme un étonnement d'un troll dans Hogwarts.

-C'est de ma faute professeur ! J'étais pas bien et je me suis caché la bas. Ils m'ont retrouvés et sont rester avec moi, dit Hermione, Et non pas vus de troll non plus.

-Un troll ? A Hogwarts ? Non pas vus, je m'en rappellerais sinon, Finit Pansy

Le Directeur soupire, acquiesce et l'infirmière nous laisse, nous laissant rejoindre nos tables respectives. Je m'assoie entre Théodore et Draco qui me regarde suspicieusement, Pansy se met à coté de Blaise, en face de moi. Je vois bien que notre mensonge n'est pas passé mais ils se taisent pour l'instant et en un regard avec mon amie on comprend que l'on vas passer à la casserole tout à l'heure. Le Directeur reprends la parole.

-Maintenant que vos dernier camarades sont retrouvé je peu vous annoncé que le troll retrouvé dans les toilettes des filles du 3eme étages n'a fait aucune victime. Merci au professeur Ombrage et Snape d'avoir neutralisé la menace. Sur ce, bonne appétit, conclut-il.

J'allais commencer mon repas quand une main s'abat brutalement sur ma cuisse et que Draco me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Tu mens très mal Harry. Vous avez intérêt à me dire la vérité se soir.

Je grimace et hoche la tête, le repas commençant enfin. Je gigote cependant quand le reptile froid passe de mon avant bras à autour de ma taille, tout ça sans que se ne soit visible, se faisant sous mes habits. Je peu entendre sur toutes les bouches le mot troll, les discussions ne tournant qu'autour de ça. Comment donc un troll à pu rentré a Hogwarts ?! J'aurais tellement voulu me battre contre ! Oh la la la ! Ca doit être génial ! bref... ce genre de phrase débile qui montre l'imprudence des jeunes. C'est pas eux qui ont finit en face de lui car même si je suis sur-entraîné contre les démons, ce troll m'a laisser comme un simple débutant. D'ailleurs heureusement que j'étais entraîné sinon j'aurais été comme les filles, tremblant et complètement terrifié.

Le repas finis et les dernières recommandations du vieux citronné nous interdisant de sortir une fois le couvre feu passer, on se dirige vers notre dortoir. Un signe de tête avec Hermione réussis à nous rassurer sur la suite de notre plan. Cependant, une fois dans nos dortoir, Pansy ayant filé dans le siens la traîtresse, je suis assailli par les questions. Un soupire las et fatigué me prends et je me déshabille pas perturbé pour une mornille que l'attention de mes camarades soit sur moi.

Ssslayen se glisse sur mon lit, faisant reculer d'un bond mes colocataire puis les cris et questions redoublèrent. Même Crabbe et Goyle s'y mirent. A bout physiquement et surtout émotionnellement, je hurle un la ferme retentissant, calmant tout le monde. Merde alors ! J'ai quand même combattu un troll, découvert la chambre des secrets, affronté un basilic, perdu le contrôle de ma magie, fait un pacte avec le basilic qui devient mon familier, remis à neuf la chambre des secrets et Ah oui, je me suis brisé la main ce matin qui fut heureusement remis à neuf. J'ai pas le droit d'être fatigué à cause de tout ça ?

-Harry, on était inquiet. Granger, Parkinson et toi avez quand même disparus toute une après midi et on apprend qu'un troll débarque dans le château, dit avec hésitation Théo.

-C'est vrai Ryry, je me faisais du soucis ! On se faisait du soucis ! Vous auriez pus mourir ! Renchéris Blaise.

-Mais surtout tu ne nous dis pas tout, tranche Draco froidement mais avec une certaine peine au fond des yeux.

-Ah bon ? C'est vrai ? Dis Crabbe peiné.

-Pourquoi Ryry, tu peu tout nous dire, continue Goyle.

-J'ai tout dis au directeur ! Vous étiez tous là ! Rétorquai-je sur la défensive.

-Arrête de mentir, s'énerve Draco, Tu disparaît, un troll est découvert et tu débarque au début du repas avec les deux autres personnes manquante. Comme par hasard Granger prends tout sur elles alors qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça et là on découvre un serpent qui à les même yeux que toi et tu as un nouveau tatouage !

Je fusille le blondinet du regard, pris sur le faite alors que les autres assimile ses paroles. Draco est trop observateur pour mon propre bien. Je me passe une main dans mes cheveux en bataille, torse nu et cherche un change tout en lui répondant.

-Merde Draco. Fout moi la paix ! Foutez moi tous la paix ! C'est la vérité ! Hermione pleurez à cause d'Ombrage. Weasley, à midi, nous à prévenu quelle n'était pas en cours et avec Pansy on l'a trouver. On est rester l'après midi entière dans les gradins à la faire rire ! Criai-je à bout. Donc ne me remet pas en question, Finis-je à deux centimètre du visage de Draco avant de filer dans la salle de bain commune, un change à la main.

Je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer dans une des cabines de douche que Draco me retourne et me plaque à la porte d'entré, la fermant par la même occasion. Le silence est seulement coupé par nos deux respirations haletantes de colère contenue.

-Ne me ment pas, me crit-il dessus m'épinglant toujours à la porte.

Je voie dans ses yeux gris orage qu'il était inquiet et qu'il à vraiment eu peur pour nous mais je vois aussi de la peine que lui inflige mon mensonge. Je baisse les yeux, abdiquant et me calme alors qu'il fulmine encore plus. Mon abandon et mon silence prouve que je lui mens, que je lui cache quelque chose. Il lâche mon col et commence à reculer quand ma main le retiens par son poignet. Je le rapproche de moi et je pose ma tête sur son épaule, murmurant.

-Je ne veux pas te mentir. Mais je n'ai pas le choix... j'ai promis. Attends se week-end sil te plaît. Ce week-end vous serez tout... c'est après demain le week-end...sil te plaît

-Je savais que tu me mentais ! Triomphe-t-il mais d'une voix sans joie, Mais si tu me promet que tu me dis tout ce week-end, je veux bien attendre.

-Merci, murmurais-je pitoyablement avant de craquer.

Des larmes silencieuse coulent à flot sur mes joues et j'enfouis ma tête dans sa chemise, me maudissant de craquer maintenant. J'avais du assurer devant les filles, faire l'homme fort, le combattant. Mais j'ai vraiment eu peur cette après midi et la fatigue ne me permet plus de garder mes barrières. Je craque et il ne bouge pas, pose seulement sa main libre sur ma tête qu'il caresse, son autre main étant retenu par la mienne. Et il reste là, me laissant pleurer, évacuer tout le stress et le coutre coup de l'adrénaline.

C'est seulement quand je me suis calmer qu'il me laisse aller dans la douche et qu'il rejoins nos camarades dans la chambre. Il ne dit pas un mot et je l'en remercie intérieurement. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on se moque de moi pour ça. La douche longue et bouillante finis d'évacuer tout les événements. Ma stèle posé sur mon tas d'habits sale me rappelle de tracer mes runes manquante. Une rune de soin pour ma main, une rune de courage, un d'endurance et une pour bloquer et dévier les attaques des adversaires. C'est runes étant toute non permanente, à chaque utilisation je suis obliger de les retracer. La brûlures sourdes à chaque traçage de runes me fatigue encore plus et je rejoins la chambre épuisé mais propre. Personne ne me pose de questions, Draco les ayant sûrement prévenue et je le remercie encore une fois intérieurement. Je murmure un bonne nuit, ferme mes tentures de mon lit et une fois ma tête posé sur l'oreiller, je m'endors comme une masse. Je ne sent ni Raziel se poser dans mon cou, ni Ssslayen s'endormir juste à coté de mon oreiller.

Mon sommeille est perturbé par des grognements et des râles d'humains. Ou plus précisément d'homme qui se réveille. Je me redresse et m'assoie sur mon lit, frottant mes yeux sous l'assaut de la lumière. D'un coup de baguette j'ouvre mes tenture faisant crier comme une vierge effarouché mon voisin de lit, Blaise.

-AAAAH ! Harry ! Merde alors ! T'es pas dehors ?! Me demande-t-il une main sur le cœur

Tout le monde ris de bon cœur de sa réaction et je le fusille du regard en me levant et m'habillant de mon uniforme, sans rien dire.

-Ryry n'est pas du matin apparemment ~, rit Théo que je fusille du regard.

Il étouffe son rire en toussant bruyamment et c'est dans une ambiance normal qu'on retrouve Pansy, qui m'embrasse sur la joue comme bonjour, dans la salle commune. Les garçons nous regardent étrangement à se rapprochement soudain. C'est vrai que quand on traverse une aventure comme ça, et bien ça rapproche. Cependant ils ne disent rien et j'explique à mon amie pourquoi. Celle ci acquiesce, soulagée, et on se dirige vers la grande salle.

A la fin du petit déjeuner on croise Hermione et on se donne rendez vous ce soir dans une salle de cours désaffecté pour convenir à qui on en parle. On se sépare pour aller en classe et la journée passe de façons atrocement lente. Tout le monde trépigne en attendant le week-end mais aussi le 1er match de Quidditch de l'année. Ravenclaw VS Hufflepuff. Mais personnellement je suis loin de tout ça. Je rumine sans cesse les personnes à qui je veux parler de ma découverte, ne parlant presque pas de la journée.

Le soir, on fausse compagnie à nos amis et on part à notre rendez vous dans la salle de cours abandonné et à notre grande surprise, la rouge et or est déjà là. Je ferme la porte et on la protège de sort en tout genre pour être sur d'être tranquille. C'est Ssslayen qui nous prévient qu'on est sur de n'être pas dérangé et on se détend en s'asseyant en cercle sur les tables de cours.

-Bon, je pense qu'on à tous réfléchis, commence Pansy, et il nous faut donc les noms. Je pense que avec Harry on va avoir des gens en communs et peu de désaccord donc c'est surtout toi Hermione qui va proposer des gens nouveaux.

-Oui je pense aussi.. Harry commence, dit la Gryffindor.

J'ensorcelle un craie et une plume pour qu'elles écrive les noms cité. Le tableau étant plus pour que tout le monde puisse voir. Je me racle la gorge et commence.

-Je pensais à Draco, Blaise, Théodore, Crabbe, Goyle et Luna Lovegood de Ravenclaw.

-Pour moi c'est d'accord,dit Pansy

-Pour moi aussi mais j'aimerais bien rajouté des Gryffindor.. dit timidement Hermione

-Vas y. Propose ! Ne t'inquiète pas !, La rassure Pansy

-Et bien Fred, George, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, termine-t-elle.

Les noms s'affichent sur le tableau et on réfléchis d'abord chacun de notre coté puis ensemble sur les personnes avant de donner nos conclusions.

-Dean Thomas et Seamus je suis pas vraiment pour. Du moins pour l'instant, dis-je et elles acquiescèrent

-Pourquoi pas ajouter la dernière des roux... Ginny c'est ça ?, Propose mon amie verte et argent

Hermione et moi on se retourne brusquement vers elle, surpis alors qu'un soupire lui prends.

-Quoi ? Ils sont frères et sœur, elle va forcément le découvrir alors autant lui dire directement, se défendis-t-elle.

-Pas faut, dis-je avec un petit sourire, content qu'elle accepte les Gryffindor.

Une fois décider de tout ça, on nettoie la salle et j'empoche le parchemins avec tout les prénoms.

-Bien ! Donnez rendez vous à tout le monde dans une cette salle demain à 20 heures ! Hermione je compte sur toi pour les Gryffindor et nous on s'occupe des Slytherin et de Luna. Conclus-je

Et c'est ainsi qu'on se séparèrent d'Hermione pour retourner dans notre dortoir. Nos amis nous accueillirent avec joie mais ne posèrent aucune question bien qu'on vit qu'elles leurs brûlaient le bout de la langues.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, je partis accoster Luna pour la prévenir. Trottinant dans la Grande Salle au début du déjeuner, je me dirige vers la table des Ravenclaw, retrouvant mon amie blondinette seule en lisant le Chicaneur.

-Salut Luna., la saluais-je

-Bonjour Harry ! Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? Les Pixies sont heureuse de te voir., dit-elle

-Et bien je suis content de les rendre heureuses ~ Oui je vais bien et toi ?, demandais-je

-Oh je me suis fait mordre par un lutin des bois cette nuit.. Mais sinon ça va., murmura-t-elle rêveusement

-Tu pourrais venir ce soir dans la classe désaffecté du 4eme étage ce soir vers 20h ? demandais-je

-Les Pixies m'avaient déjà prévenue, je serais là. Au revoir Harry., conclut-elle toujours rêveusement.

Déboussolé mais content je repars à ma table ou on prévient enfin nos amis pour l'heure de vérité. Ils acquiesce tous et d'une rapide discussion avec Hermione avant le match de Quidditch, on sut que tout le monde allaient venir.

Le match fut pleins de rebondissement et me mis d'un une impatience folle pour notre 1er match. Hufflepuff sortit vainqueur grâce à leur attrapeur Cedric Diggory. J'avais qu'une envie c'était de me battre sur le terrain contre lui pour savoir qui serait le meilleur. Et tout mes soucis furent oublié. Draco et Blaise se moquaient encore de moi quand 20 heures sonna. On se dirigea comme si c'était normal à la salle de cours désaffecté, Luna nous rejoignant en chemin.

-Bonjour Ryry, c'est dommage on à perdu. Mais leur attrapeur était très bon, les Pixies le trouve très beau d'ailleurs, dit-elle rêveusement.

Draco allait la remballer méchamment mais je lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied en lui disant qu'elle vient aussi. Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit dans la salle de cours tout le monde. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Hermione nous attendait. Ron était rouge de honte alors que ses frères et sa sœur se moquait de lui. Une dispute typique de grande famille qui fit renifler avec dédain le blondinet Slytherin. On entre et tout cesse, les rouges et ors nous regardant avec méfiance mais aussi impatiente.

-Bon ! Qu'es ce qui est si important ?! Finis par dire Fred

Je lui fis signe de se taire alors que Hermione, Pansy et moi on insonorise tout pour que personne ne puisse découvrir quoi que ce soit. Une fois fais, notre trio se poste devant le bureau professoral, prenant appuis dessus, les autres étant en arc de cercle devant nous sur ou contre les bureaux.

-Bien, si on à voulu vous amener là c'est parce qu'il faut qu'on vous dise quelques chose. Jeudi après midi on était pas dans les gradins, dis-je avant de me faire coupé par Draco

-Non sans blague, dit-il ironiquement.

Je le fusille du regarde, lui signifiant de plus me coupé se qu'il accepte non sans reniflé avec dédain.

-On était dans les toilettes des filles quand le troll est arrivé et on c'est fait attaquer. Mais on à découvert par hasard quelques chose, continuais-je

-Quelqu'un à entendu parler de la chambre des secrets ? Demande Pansy

Un non prends l'assemblé, tout le monde se regardant pour savoir si quelqu'un la connaît alors que notre trio soupire.

-Personne n'a lu l'Histoire de Howgarts ? Soupire Hermione avant de continué, c'est une salle que Salazar Slytherin à construit pour ses élèves. Seulement, il ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qu'ils faisaient alors seul lui et ces élèves surent ou elle fut. D'où chambre des secrets. Mais le secret de sa localisation c'est perdu.

-Et ? Demande Ron ne comprenant pas tout.

-Et on l'a retrouver triple buse ! Rétorque Hermione

-Comment avez vous fait ? Demande Neville

-Hm... quand on combattu le troll... Pansy à crier à Harry de lui parler. Harry lui à rétorquer qu'il savait parler au serpent et pas au troll. Il à quand même essayer et la porte c'est ouverte. Le troll nous à pousser dedans. Il fallait un fourchelangue pour ouvrir la chambre de secret, c'est pour ça que personne ne l'a jamais trouvé ! Explique Hermione

Notre auditoire reste légèrement choqué avant que Blaise, Théodore et les jumeaux explose de rires sous les regards étonné de tout le monde. Le fous rire qui les prennent me laisse sans voix et commence à me taper sur les nerfs quand les jumeaux nous explique.

-Ahahahah ! Tu as ..., commence Fred

-Essayer... ahahahah...de parler..., continue George

-A un troll... en ahahahah... fourchelangue..., reprend Fred

La stupidité de la situation dans laquelle on c'est trouvé saute au yeux de tout le monde et on finit tous par rire de notre bêtise, moi boudant légèrement.C'était pas mon idée mais celle des filles. C'est seulement au bout de 5 minutes que le calme et l'attention revient.

-On va y aller ? Demande Ginny

-Seulement si vous jurez de ne jamais en parler à personne. Affirmais-je

* * *

 **Voila voila ! BISOUS!**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Que que de retard ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Vous avez le droit de me frapper ! Mais pour ma défense j'ai étais une semaine à Montpellier puis j'ai choppé la grippe... Je suis enfin soigné donc voila mon chapitre ! Bisous ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Chacun hoche la tête impatiemment et Hermione pose un parchemin vierge sur le bureau.

-Il est ensorcelé pour que personne ne puisse dire quoique se soit., nous informe-t-elle

Tout le monde le regarde étrangement alors qu'un silence s'installe. La jeune fille s'explique en rougissant.

-Pas que je ne fais pas confiance mais c'est pour être sur que chacun ne disent rien sur la Chambre des Secrets. Ça ne vous fera rien..

Notre assemblé composé de la famille Weasley, Luna, Neville et mes amis Slytherin accepte de signer. Chacun passant un par un. Une fois fait, elle roule soigneusement le parchemin et le met dans sa poche sous le regard de tout le monde. Je propose finalement qu'on y aille et c'est avec enthousiaste que notre troupe se dirige vers les cachots et plus précisément dans le couloir où se trouve l'entré de notre salle commune.

-Pourquoi on va chez nous ? Demande étonné Blaise

-Parce qu'il y à une entrée par la ! Lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Bien sur que non ! Rétorque Draco

-Bien sur que si ! Contre attaque malicieusement Pansy.

Notre groupe se dirige finalement vers le fond du couloir et on se poste entre les statues et les tentures s'entrouvre magiquement devant nous. Je murmure quelques mots en fourche-langue et une entrée se dessine soudainement devant moi. Je me glisse entre les tissus vert et des torche illumine l'escalier en colimaçons. Je vérifie que tout le monde me suivent bien avant de descendre profondément sous le lac. Dans le couloir l'entrée c'est dissimulé d'elle même.

L'escalier finis, j'arrive devant les sorties de tunnel toboggan qui donne un peu partout dans Hogwarts. Le vestibule nous accueille tous et tout le monde se regarde avec peur. Pansy, Hermione et moi on se sent déjà comme chez nous quand on marche dans le couloir illuminé qui accèdent à la porte. Je reparle en fourche-langue et elle s'actionne tout naturellement, stupéfiant les nouveau venus. Je descend, à la suite de mes deux amies, l'échelle qui donne sur la splendide allée donnant sur la grande salle. Toute le chemin qui se fit en silence fut brisé par les cris de stupeur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Notre trio H.P.H, comprenait par la Hermione Pansy Harry, on rias devant leur air complètement ahuris. J'avançais au centre de la salle qui n'était plus du tout humide en laissant les Weasley, Luna, Neville et les Slytherine découvrir l'endroit. Au début tous étaient hésitant mais avec nos encouragement, ils se mirent à visiter l'endroit. Ssslayen glissa de mon bras jusqu'au sol et se faufila dans la salle avec visiblement beaucoup de plaisir et d'amusement.

Au bout d'un moment, on décida de faire visiter le derrière de la statue. On commença avec la méga géante bibliothèque qui ravit Neville Luna, Draco,Théodor et bien sur toujours Hermione et moi. Ensuite on passa au géantisssime labo de potion. Cette dernière pièce ravit tout particulièrement les jumeaux et Blaise. Ron, Crabbe et Goyle apprécièrent plus la salle de duelle pour l'entraînement au combat. Ensuite on fit voir le grand salon ou se trouvait la plus imposante des cheminés de Hogwarts. Il y avait en arc de cercle autour de la cheminé pleins de fauteuils confortable avec une table basse au centre. Dans la pièce se trouver aussi plusieurs cercles de fauteuils ou encore des tables de travail. Les murs sont tapissé à l'effigie des quatre fondateurs, la pièce n'étant donc pas définie par un style de maison particulier mais allié tout avec harmonie.

Tout le monde étaient excité et trépignait de pouvoir passer du temps ici. D'un commun accord et pour laisser du temps à tout le monde de s'habituer à la chambre de secrets, on décide de se retrouver dans 1 heure dans le salon. Chacun visite à son envie et peut donc voir plus en profondeur. Avec Draco, on vas dans la bibliothèque ou l'on repère nos futures lectures avec impatiente.

L'heure passé, on se rassemblent tous sur les canapés autour de l'âtre dans lequel brûle un feu réchauffant et apaisant. Les discussions fusaient en attendant les retardataires. Une fois tout le monde réunis, je repris la parole.

-Ici peut devenir notre endroit. Sans directeur ou professeurs. C'est pour ça qu'on voulait vous le montrez.

-Il n'y avait pas un monstre qui gardait l'endroit ? Demande timidement Neville

-Si, lui répondit Pansy, un Basilic mais Harry en à fait son familier.

-Je n'en ai pas fait mon familier, il à heureusement bien voulu de moi en tant que maître, grommelais-je en me rappelant à quel point j'avais eu peur face à Ssslayen.

Ssslayen qui, en ce moment même, glisse sur la moquette aisément et vient se poser sur mes genoux sous les regards craintif de tous.

-Il ne vous fera aucun mal ! Promis-je

-Mais il peut nous tuer d'un simple regard, énonce Théodore

-Oui mais grâce au pacte maître familier il peut ne pas le faire, renseigne Hermione et un soupire de soulagement prends l'assemblé.

-En tout cas Harry..., commence Fred

-tu est vraiment étonnant ! Et merci..., continue George

-Pour nous avoir montrer cette endroit. Mais c'est étonnant ..., reprit Fred

-qu'on l'ai jamais vus sur la carte... termine George.

Je les regardes, un peu perdu comme tout le monde d'ailleurs avant qu'ils ne s'explique en posant un parchemin plié sur la table. Fred pointe sa baguette dessus et prononce

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise.

Des écritures apparaisse sous nos yeux surpris. D'où je suis, je ne peu que lire que Moony,Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs ont le plaisir de vous présenter la carte des , sauf les jumeaux, on se regarde tour à tour essayant de savoir si quelqu'un sait qui c'est et les jumeaux nous éclairent en soupirant.

-Les maraudeurs sont les stars incontestés des blagues à Hogwarts voyons! Ils ont révolutionné le monde de l'école de sorcellerie ! Dit Fred d'un ton adorateur

-Tout à fait ! Ils sont nos mentors, nos modèles ! Mais on n'en connaît par vraiment plus sur eux. Continue George sur le même ton

-Ah ! J'en ai entendu parler par mon père, dit Draco

Tout le monde se tourne soudainement vers lui, attendant des explications. Draco, fier de l'attention poster sur lui, il reprends aristocratiquement.

-Les maraudeurs étaient à Hogwarts quand mon père y était. C'était 4 amis qui on fait les 400 coups dans toute l'école. Ils n'ont épargnés personne de leurs blagues. Si je me souviens bien des dires de mon père, Moony était Remus Lupin, le cerveau de la bande. Padfoot était Sirius Black, le plus fou de tous il fait partit de ma famille du coté de ma mère. Wormtail était Peter Pettigrow, un ado grassouillet et complètement effacé comparé au 3 autres. Et Prongs était James Potter, le leader et ton père Harry. Dit-il tout en faisant une pause pour me laisser assimilé ça.

Je déglutis, comprenant à peine que j'ai enfin des informations sur mon père. Puis je jette un œil sur la carte pendant que tout les regards sont comme scotcher sur moi.

-Peter et le groupe sont rester proches en grandissant mais Sirius Black et Remus Lupin étaient de grands amis de tes parents même après l'école. Sirius est aussi devenue ton parrain. Je croyais que tu le savais mais apparemment pas... finit-il venant s'asseoir à coté de moi sur mon fauteuil, posant sa main sur mon genoux.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenus ? Demandai-je difficilement

-Sirius Black a été le gardien du secret de la maison de tes parents. En c'est temps de guerre c'était très important de choisir la bonne personne. Il aurait trahis tes parents à Tu sait qui et aurait tué 12 moldus et Peter Pettigrow. La trahison à permit à la mort de tes parents et à l'essaie de ton assassinat. Sirius Black est à Azkaban maintenant, répond Neville.

Je ressasse ses paroles comme tout le monde dans la pièce. Les informations que je viens d'apprendre me touche et Draco m'aide à supporter la nouvelle que j'apprends. Je pose ma main dans la sienne et il me murmure à l'oreille, pour moi seul

-Si tu veux en savoir plus je peu demander à mon père par hibou tout à l'heure.

-Oui sil te plaît, chuchotais-je avant de reprendre pour tout le monde, Tout ça est très joyeux... mais je préférerais passer sur qu'es ce que c'est que cette fameuse carte.

Les jumeaux, tout content de changer de sujet qui plombait l'ambiance, nous ouvre la carte et nous explique son fonctionnement. Tout le monde reste stupéfait sur les trace de pas avec les noms des personnes. On sait exactement qui est où dans le château et ce qu'il fait. On s'extasie tous devant cette merveille magique quand Ron explose.

-Bande de veracrasse pourri ! Vous m'avez même pas montrer cette carte ! Crie-t-il outré

-Parce que petit frère... commence George

-..tu était trop jeune et complètement ...continue Frec

-...incompétent et tu l'est toujours, termine le George

Cette réplique à le don de détendre complètement l'ambiance et tout le monde ris alors qu'on étudie attentivement la carte, débattant sur le pourquoi du comment il n'y à pas la chambre des secrets. Avec Hermione on décide de trouver un moyen pour que la cartes soit dupliqué et que les différentes entrés de la chambre des secrets apparaissent.

Finalement au bout de plus de trois heures passé sous le lac, le couvre feu largement passé, on décide de rentrer chacun dans nos dortoirs. Les jumeaux nous laisse la carte pour qu'on puisse trouver une solution. Puis avec Ssslayen, dans les vestibules, on transforme quatre tunnels toboggan en escaliers chacun débouchant tous prêt des entrés des salles communes de chacune des maisons. Celle de Slytherin étant déjà faite, on transforme celle de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff ainsi que le tunnel des toilettes des filles. Pour les toilettes, c'est plus par prudence, ça serait notre issus et d'entrés de secours. Un tour de baguette plus tard, et le vestibule est correctement indiqué avec un jolie drapeau avec le blason de chaque maison au dessus de toute les arches menant au escalier au bonne endroit. Chacun se quitte pour monter rapidement dans sa maison, Pansy nous quitte dans la salle commune et on se dirige vers notre dortoir en chuchotant encore tout excité comme des puces.

Pourtant je rumine encore les découvertes faites sur les amis de mes parents et Draco, comme promis, envoie à son père une lettre dans lequel il demande des explications pour moi mais aussi sur Ombrage. On s'endort finalement tous très tard, heureux que demain c'est dimanche et qu'on puisse dormir.

Une semaine passa rapidement. Notre nouveau groupe d'amis qu'on à surnommé "les ombres" se rejoignait tout les soirs, après le repas, dans la chambre des secrets elle aussi surnommé "sanctuaire". Dans Hogwarts, la journée, tout le monde faisaient, d'un commun accord, comme de rien n'était. Ssslayen restait en permanence sur moi, m'aidant magiquement parlant, à garder le contrôle pendant les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Cette Dolores Ombrage me tapait de plus en plus sur le système. Et le pompon c'était que Dumbledore ne faisait rien. RIEN. Ce vieux directeur restait simplement à sourire pendant les repas alors que nombres d'élèves s'étaient plaint. Draco aussi me calmait la plupart du temps, une main quasi permanente sur ma cuisse pendant le cours.

Ce dimanche soir, après le match de Quiditch qui opposait Slytherin à Revenclaw, qu'on avait gagner bien sur, on se trouvait dans notre nouveau QG. Hermione et moi, on est plongé dans nos lectures toujours pour trouver comment dupliqué la carte. Le silence était agréable, tout le monde n'étant pas encore arrivé. Soudain, mon amie se relève de sa chaise avec un cris de victoire. Je la regarde avec étonnement alors qu'elle saute dans tout les sens en criant une litanie de " j'ai trouvé ". Curieux et heureux, je tire son livre à moi pour me rendre compte que, en effet, elle à trouvé.

Mes yeux parcours les deux pages avidement, Hermione s'étant enfin calmé et posé sur l'accoudoir de ma chaise, un sourire tout fier scotché au lèvres. Luna qui était dans la pièce à farfouiller parmi les livres s'approche de nous et s'assoit sur l'ancienne chaise de la rouge et or.

-Le sort est tout simple en faite, constatai-je

-Oui ! Un simple exscribo ! Et pour ajouter la chambre de secret il suffit de dire insero et ce qu'on veut insérer à la carte. M'informe-t-elle

-Alors faisons le !, dis-je, à mon avis il faut d'abord ajouter la chambre des secret et ses entrés puis la dupliquer.

-Tu as raison, approuva Hermione

Je me lève, prends la carte posé entre les tas de livres et je pointe ma baguette dessus.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise, murmurai-je

Les inscriptions apparaissent et je l'ouvre, voyant au même moment les pas des jumeaux et de Neville disparaître subitement. Sans doute arrivent-ils enfin.

-Insero entré de la chambre des secrets, dis-je clairement

A notre grand soulagement les 4 entrés apparaisse. Une au fond du couloir des cachots, une dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, une dans un couloir derrière un tableau représentant un Lion et un Serpent non loin du dortoir des Gryffindor, une autre derrière une armure près du dortoir des Ravenclaw et enfin une dans un des renfoncement dans le couloir accédant au dortoir des Hufflepuff.

-Ça marche ! S'exclame la brunette

-Heureusement ! Lui répondis-je

-Continue continue ! S'excite-t-elle sous mes rires

Les jumeaux et Neville rentrent dans la bibliothèque et nous rejoigne alors que je repointe ma baguette sur la carte

-Insero chambre des secrets, dis-je clairement

On regarde avec étonnement la carte s'agrandir d'une page en plus sur le bas pour laisser apparaître les plans de la chambre des secrets. On détaille attentivement le tout pour voir apparaître les pas de Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Théodore dans le laboratoire de potion, ceux de Ron, Crabbe et Goyle dans la salle de duel et dans la bibliothèque on nous vois Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Luna et moi.

-Wouaaaah ! Vous ..., commence George

-...avez réussi !, Finit Fred

-Bien sur qu'on à réussis ! Surtout Hermione d'ailleurs, dis-je

La jeune fille rougit et on se taquine légèrement, Ginny nous rejoignant après avoir ranger le livre qu'elle lisait jusque là. Elle aussi s'extasie devant notre avancé et remercie la jeune fille. Je pointe encore une fois ma baguette sur le parchemin

-Exscribo 12 cartes des maraudeurs, dis-je

Et la carte se multiplie douze fois sous nos yeux. Une fois fais, un coup de fatigue me prends sous la magie employé mais le contentement me fais l'oublier. On saute tous dans les bras des autres sous la joies et on décide de la donner à chacun à la fin de la soirée.

Ron et les Slytherin manquant nous rejoignent dans le salon une heure plus tard alors que les discussions tournent encore autour de la carte, enfin des cartes maintenant. On leurs tends chacun la leurs et les discussions et explications reprennent avec plus d'engouement. Puis la discussion dérive sur les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Ssslayen et Raziel, qui bizarrement s'entendaient et se comprenait, me rejoignirent et se posèrent sur mes genoux.

-Ça peut pas continuer comme ça ! C'est une vrai plaie cette femme ! Dit hargneusement Hermione

-Et la pratique c'est bien mais c'est pas tout, continue timidement Neville.

-Les pixies ne l'aiment pas, murmura rêveusement Luna

Tout le monde la regardèrent bizarrement avant de reprendre avec plus de hargne le sujet.

- _cccette femme est mauvvvaissse Harry_ , me siffle Ssslayen

- _Mauvvvvaisssse ? Comment ççççça ? Explique ~,_ lui demandai-je en Fourchelangue

- _Elle pue la magie noir... et une aura ssssssombre est autour d'elle...ssssi vvvous ne faite rien, elle fera du mal a quelqu'un un jour...,_ continue-t-il.

Le silence soudain me fait relever la tête et regarder mes amis qui m'observe soit craintivement soit avec admiration soit avec gentillesse. Je grimace et murmure un désolé avant de leurs traduire et tous approuvent à ces dires

-Oui mais Dumbledore ne fait rien, rappelle Ginny

-C'est bizarre d'ailleurs..., continue Crabbe

-C'est vrai ça ! Il à même sembler dessus quand vous êtes revenus quand il y avait le troll, dit Goyle

-Hein ?! Dirent tout le monde.

-Mais oui ! Il semblait déçus que vous ne l'aviez pas croisé. Comme si il le voulait, confia Goyle.

Je regarde Hermione et Pansy à ses dires et leurs yeux me montre mes propres doutes. C'est vrai que le vieux schnoque c'était empresser de nous demander pour le troll alors qu'on venait juste d'arriver. On rumine encore alors que le sujet de Ombrage revient

-En plus elle utilise des plumes de sang !, nous renseigne Fred.

-Plume de sang ? Asquai-je

-C'est de la magie noir. C'est une plume qui inscrit se que tu écrit sur le papier sur le dos de ta main... C'est interdit par le ministère, me répond Draco.

Je le regarde choqué et ma magie échappe brutalement à mon contrôle. Si il y à bien un truc que je ne supporte pas et me fait péter un câble c'est l'abus sur les enfants. La première fois que Keira m'as raconter son histoire… j'ai perdu les pédale. Keira est comme ma sœur jumelle, on est constamment ensemble….. Elle est arrivé quand elle avait 6 ans dans la familles White, donc j'étais trop petit pour comprendre... Mais quand elle m'a dit… j'ai bien crus que j'allais tuer ses parents après avoir entendu la conclusion du médecin. Elle était battu par ses parents, violé par ses oncles, enfermé dans un congélateur éteint quand elle criait trop…. J'avais perdu les pédales.

Tout mes amis me regardent surpris, les ondes de pouvoir brute que je leurs envoie les fait frisonner et grimacer par moment. C'est seulement quand Ssslayen siffle et m'aide à reprendre le contrôle de ma magie grâce à la sienne que tout le monde soupire de soulagement. A bout de souffle, je m'excuse, penaud. Les souvenirs m'ayant trop pris.

-C'est pas grave ça peut arriver, me dis Neville

-Oui ça arrive mais rarement de cette puissante, mais bon tu est Harry Potter, ris Blaise

Je les remercie du regard car leurs remarques allège l'ambiance.

-On pourrait pas la virer cette vieille peau ? Demande Ginny

-Non car apparemment Dumbledore bloque tout, renseigne Draco

-Mais qu'es ce qu'on peu faire alors ?! On peu pas la virer nous même !, s'écrit Ron

-Oh mais qu'elle..., commence George

-..merveilleuse idée., termine Fred

-Oui mais comment ? En la tuant ?, hasarda Théo

-On pourrait l'enfermer dans un placard, dit Crabbe

-Après l'avoir frappé et assommé pour se venger, continue Goyle

-On peu le faire, dirent les deux garçons en faisant gonfler leurs muscles des bras

-Les garçons c'est gentil mais on va pas la tuer, affirma Pansy en leurs souriant affectueusement.

-Bon, apparemment on est d'accord pour la virer et il faut le faire. Maintenant à reste à savoir comment ?

Et c'est le coup d'envoi pour les diverses idées pour se débarrasser du bonbon rose commence. Toutes y passe. Le meurtre. L'enlèvement. La mutiler. La renvoyer par sombrales. Lui donner un sort d'oubliette, de doloris etc... Bref toute aussi infaisable les unes que les autres. C'est finalement Ssslayen qui donne la solution.

- _Harry. Je pourrais la petrifier de mes yeux.. il sssssuffit qu'elle croise mes yeux dans le reflets de quelque cccchose.._., siffle-t-il

- _Oui mais on fait quoi de ssssson corps après ?,_ continuai-je en fourchelangue

- _On peu la cacccher dans la_ _une des jôles d'icccci_ _,_ propose-t-il

- _Il y a des j_ _ôl_ _es iccci ?_ , demandais-je incrédûles

- _Oui bien sssssur ma_ _î_ _tre_ , finit Ssslayen.

Je traduis à tout le monde m'a mini discussion et tout le monde, après mainte réflexion, tombe d'accord. On pétrifiera ce vieux crapaud et on la cachera dans une des jôles. Après suffit de savoir comment on va s'y prendre. On laisse le plan a Théodore, Draco et étonnement Ron qui savent très bien s'y prendre.

Une heure plus tard le tout est décidé et on se dirige, plusieurs livres et chacun sa carte avec soit, au vestibule. On prends chacun nos escaliers et après une vérification grâce à la carte, on se faufile dans notre salle commune. On se sépare de la seul fille de notre groupe et on se couche dans une bonne humeur.

* * *

 **Voila ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Donner moi vos avis !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour ! Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce retard si ce n'est que je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour écrire la suite... et que je veux garder quelques chapitre d'avance. Donc, a partir de maintenant, je posterais tout le mois.**

 **Il se peut qu'il y ai quelques problèmes à cause du Bac de 1er qui arrive ... ( oui oui 19 ans et en 1er ... -' ) Et comme je suis au CNED ( cours par correspondance ) c'est d'autant plus difficile pour moi !**

 **Pour me faire pardonner je vous met un chapitre plus long ( 3000 mots ) et un deuxième chapitre demain ( de 2800 mots ) ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Le lendemain, mon entraînement terminé, ma douche prise, une fois dans la Grande Salle, l'heure du courrier arriva. C'est un hibou grand duc qui se posa majestueusement sur l'épaule de Draco. Il tends sa patte ou une lettre y est. Le blond la prend, caresse l'hibou qui s'envole ensuite. Il ouvre la lettre et la lit, ne la finissant que quand on se lève pour partir à notre imminent prochain cours. J'allais suivre nos amis quand il m'attrape par le bras, dit au autres de ne pas nous attendre et m'entraîne dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. J'ai beau lui demander pourquoi, il ne répond pas. Finalement, j'ouvre le passage et on s'engouffre dans l'escalier. On se pose au salon quand il prends enfin la parole

-Harry. J'ai eu la réponse de mon père. La raison du temps de réponse est expliquer dedans., dit-il en me tendant la lettre.

Je la prends et commence la lecture, quelque peu étonné.

Cher Draco

Je me suis renseigné sur ce que tu m'as demander.

Remus Lupin est introuvable depuis la mort des parents de Harry Potter. Personne ne sait où il est. Pas même moi. J'ai pris l'initiative de lancer une recherche.

Peter Pettigrow est mort le jours ou Sirius Black à fait comme une bombe magique tuant 12 moldus. On n'aurait retrouver que son petit doigts. Mais je ne crois pas à sa mort... Il était discret et le moins tape à l'œil du groupe seulement bien trop louche à mon goût.

Sirius Black est enfermé à Azkaban depuis l'explosion. Le plus étrange c'est qu'il n'y à eu aucun procès. On l'a juste enfermé la bas. Ce qui est impossible. Et qu'Albus Dumbledore n'est rien fait est encore plus étrange, bien que Sirius aurait soit disant trahis James et Lily. Siruis était un homme bon et il aimait profondément ses amis. Malgré la honte qu'il était pour la famille, jamais il ne les aurait trahis en tout bon Gryffindor qu'il était. Je fait remarquer à la ministre de la justice le non procès et elle c'est aussi étonnée. Elle as conclus qu'il fallait un procès sous veritaresum et elle le feras dans les jours qui suivent. Le mercredi 25 Novembre à 18 heures.

Pour ce qui est de Dolores Ombrage, je ne peu rien faire. Dumbledore bloque tout. A croire qu'il l'à voudrait près de lui. Je vous laisse donc le champs libre.

J'espère t'avoir aidé fils et que j'ai bien fait pour le procès. Vus que Sirius est le parrain de Harry, il aura le droit d'y aller. J'ai eu une dérogation pour que tu puisse l'accompagner. Dumbledore n'a pas pu me le refuser.

Lucius Abraxas malfoy.

Je lis et relis la lettre en boucle. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que j'ose enfin prendre la parole, un peu tremblant.

-Merci..merci pour tout, dis-je

-C'est normal Harry, me répondit le blond

-Le 25 Novembre est demain, juste après Ombrage. Je...merci de venir, continuai-je

-Je t'aiderais à tenir pour le procès. Et on en fera baver à cette Ombrage. Tu veux qu'on en parle au autres ou pas ? Me demande Draco

-Merci. Et non, pas encore, si ça ne te gêne pas., terminai-je

La discussion dure encore un peu et une fois finis, on remonte en classe. Le journée passa lentement. Nos amis n'avaient posé aucune question et je leurs en était reconnaissant. Et là, dans notre dernière heure de cours, celle de défense contre les forces du mal, le plan débarrassage de crapaud commença. Je fis exprès de provoquer Ombrage qui me mit en retenu juste après le cours sans grande difficultés. Mes amis s'insurgèrent inutilement pour que l'image soit parfaite mais le calme revint rapidement.

La fin de l'heure était là. Ssslayen était avec Draco quand je suivis Ombrage dans son bureau pour ma punition. Sans grande surprise, je dus écrire avec la plume de sang un "je ne dois pas dire de mensonges" et la brûlure de l'écriture ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Un chasseur d'Ombres est habitué aux brûlures au traçage des runes alors une plume de sang, c'est rien du tout. C'est seulement au bout d'une heure que les jumeaux déboulèrent en criant dans le bureau du professeur. Ombrage, les suivit quand ils dirent, ou plutôt hurlèrent, que les toilettes des filles du 3eme était inondé après une bataille entre élèves et qu'elle était la seule professeur disponible.

On suivait les jumeaux en courant, faussement affolé pour nous et elle fumante de rage. On la laissa s'engouffrer dans les toilettes, restant dehors, attendant.

Ombrage, elle, bouillait de rage. Hogwarts était une école de honte. Aucun ordre ne régnait dans cette établissement. Elle rentra dans les toilettes et au bruit de ses pas humide, elle regarda le sol. Sol présentement inondé et elle croisa deux grand yeux jaunes dans le reflet de l'eau. Elle s'effondra, pétrifié, donnant le signal.

Les jumeaux et moi en rentraire dans les toilettes, le serpents, dans les bras de Draco qui, lui, avait les yeux toujours fermé. Les yeux reptilien était re devenus vert et Harry le signala au blond qui soupira de soulagement. Les quatre personnes dans la pièce, on observe Ombrage et tous on se décida de se hâter de mettre à exécution la suite du plan.

Un levicorpus plus tard, les toilettes remis en état et une longue descente en escalier, les deux Gryffindor et Draco et moi, on déposa Dolores Ombrage dans une des geôles présente dans le sanctuaire. Une fois fait, on se dirige tous vers le salon où le reste des ombres nous attendent. Le sourire étincelant sur nos visage leurs confirme que la mission c'est bien passer.

-Yes ! Bravo !, nous félicite Ginny.

On s'assoit sur les fauteuils et Neville me prends ma main où il appose un baume cicatrisant, ce que je lui en remerci. Une fois fait, on s'évertue à raconter toute l'histoire au autres non présent. Je loue les mérites d'acteur des jumeaux et on rit encore et encore pendant plusieurs heures. Puis la discussion dérive sur un autre sujet.

-N'empêche Harry, tu à des animaux de compagnie ou familier étonnant! Moi je n'ai qu'un rat vieux de plus de 12 ans et il lui manque même un doigt ! Dis Ron en montrant Croutard

-En effet, c'est pas la même classe que Ssslayen et Raziel, répondit Blaise.

-Ca doit être cool d'avoir un chat aillée et un basilic, continue rêveusement le roux.

-C'est pas demain que ...,commence George

-tu va avoir ça Ronny.. ,finit Fred

On rit encore et on ne sort qu'un peu avant l'heure du repas. On se rends dans notre salle commune avant de suivre tout le monde pour le repas. Repas qui fut ébranler quand l'absence de Dolores Ombrage est remarquer. Le Directeur essaye discrètement d'envoyer des gens pour la chercher mais la rumeur eu vite fait de courir que le crapaud avait disparu. Pour parfaire la comédie, on fit tous semblant d'être aussi étonné que les autres. Seulement, les regards complices qu'on s'échangea n'échappèrent pas à Snape.

Severus Snape n'avait rien à redire sur le jeune Pot...White. Il travaillait studieusement et avait, par il ne savait qu'elle miracle, réussis à tout rattraper et même devancer ses camarades. Peut être qu'il tenait plus de Lily finalement. Et qu'elle bonne nouvelle c'était pour le professeur de potion. Il avait donc observer méticuleusement Harry. Il était rentré avec une facilité déconcertante dans le groupe d'amis d'habitude si fermé de son neveu. Le jeune homme était d'ailleurs devenus très complice avec le blond en très peu de temps. Mais Harry ne s'était pas arrêter là. Il s'était fais des amis dans toute les maisons différente. Même Gryffindor. Il était comme la réincarnation des 4 fondateur. La ruse de Slytherin, le courage de Gryffindor, une soif de savoir digne des meilleurs Ravenclaw et une amitié fidèle comme les Hufflepuff.

Tout c'est éléments étonnants avaient poussé le professeur à bien observer son nouvel élève et son rapprochement subtile avec les enfants Weasley, Longbottom, Granger et Lovegood. Un rapprochement qui montrait que les jeunes devaient passer pas mal de temps ensemble. Et la confirmation était tombé quand l'échange de leurs regard complice à l'annonce de la disparition d'Ombrage avait été annoncé. Seulement, Severus Snape ne savait pas ou ils pouvaient passer leurs temps ensemble. Et fois de Snape il le découvrirait.

Les Ombres étaient à milles lieux des préoccupations du professeur. Ils se réjouissaient tous d'avoir enfin dégager se prof débile. Et peut être que le prochain professeur serait mieux. Qui sait ?

Le repas se passa donc dans cette ambiance de fébrilité, tous voulant savoir si, enfin, ils étaient libéré pour toujours d'Ombrage. Se coucher fut dure pour mes amis Slytherin, tellement ils jubilaient encore pour certains. Pour Draco et moi c'était plus le stress et les découvertes qu'on pourrait faire le lendemain qui nous empêchâmes de dormir correctement.

Ce matin là, je courus beaucoup plus qu'a l'habitude. Plus de 2 heures et je fut légèrement en retard pour le déjeuner une fois la douche prise. Je sautillais encore dans le dortoir pour enfiler cette fichu chaussette quand la porte s'ouvrit et je vis Severus Snape impassible et bien sur tout en cape noir. Un rictus moqueur vint orner ses lèvres et me fit grogner alors que j'arrivais enfin à enfiler ma satané chaussette puis ma chaussure.

-Je viens vous prévenir que c'est moi qui vous accompagnera pour le procès d'aujourd'hui. Changez vous pour, d'ailleurs. Vous quitterez les cours exceptionnellement à 4 heures pour pouvoir vous préparez et ensuite je viendrais vous chercher vers 17 heures. Es ce clair ? M'informe-t-il

-Oui professeur, lui dis-je

Il s'en vas et je me rue vers la Grande Salle pour avoir encore un peu de temps pour manger. Mon entré fracassante et mon air débrailler fit rire pas mal de personnes dans la salle et j'eus le mérite de rougir. Je m'assoie, rouge de honte, toute dignité disparu et je commence mon déjeuner en silence alors que mon ami le basané est toujours mort de rire. Même Draco ricane.

-Ok ok ca va j'ai compris. Alors c'est bon maintenant, arrêtez de rire. Sinon je vais me venger, dis-je

-Et je suis sur que tu est capable de le faire alors foutons lui la paix ~, continue Théo

Je le remercie du regard et les cours commences. Dire que la journée fut longue est un euphémisme. Elle passa d'une lenteur incroyable et le nombres de bêtise que j'ai faite fit enrager certains profs. C'est seulement grâce à Draco et étrangement une discussions avec Luna pendant le repas que j'arrivai par je ne sais qu'elle miracle à rester calme.

16 heures venus, Draco et moi on foncèrent dans le dortoir. Une fois la bas, je me déshabille en même temps que mon ami et je fouille dans mon armoire des vêtements passable.

-Dis, vaut mieux se mettre comment ? Lui demandais-je

-Comme tu veux. Mais assez classe, me répondit-il, sa voix étant étouffé par sa tête présentement dans son armoire.

-Mmh ok..,finis-je

Je farfouille encore et prends finalement un pantalon noir de grande marque parfaitement coupé. Il se pose avec aisance sur mes hanches et me fait un magnifique cul selon Jace. Une fois enfilé, je prend une chemise émeraude magnifique en soie et parfaitement taillé qui glisse sur ma peau avec douceur. Ssslayen qui s'était posé sur le lit revient s'enrouler sur mon avant bras, sa tête sur le dos de ma main. J'enfile ensuite une cape de sorcier noir classique mais classe. Draco est habillé quasi pareille sauf sa chemise bleu nuit et sa capes avec le blason de sa famille.

Le temps à filé plus vite que prévus car déjà, le professeur nous rejoins. On le suit silencieusement alors qu'il nous guide en dehors du parc du château. Une fois devant les grilles, un homme est déjà la à attendre. Il est grand, de long cheveux blanc blond et un air hautain. Je reconnais de suite que c'est le père de Draco. Il me salut à la façons aristocrate et je remercie Pansy de m'avoir appris les bonnes manière.

Une fois les salutation faite, Snape me tends son bras et Lucuis fait pareille avec son fils. On transplane en dehors du ministère et le chemin se fait sous les chuchotements des passants. Le garçons qui à survécut ici. Pourquoi ? Il à était retrouvé ?! Oh mon dieux qu'il est beau.. J'ignore superbement tout le monde et c'est après le contrôle de baguette et qu'on soit devant la salle d'audience que mon stresse remonte.

Ma respiration se fait ératique et ma magie commence à se rebeller mais j'arrive par je ne sais quel miracle à reprends le contrôle rapidement. Une fois fait, Lucius ainsi que Snape et mon ami avait sentit ma magie s'échapper, ils m'avaient dont laisser le temps de reprendre le contrôle, on se glisse dans la salle et on s'assoit sur les banc fait pour le public. L'audience commence après que les membres du départements de la justice magique arrivent.

Amelia Bones se présente en introduit le pourquoi du comment de ce procès. Cette sorcière est massive à la mâchoire carré, ses cheveux gris court et sa tenu de juge impose son pouvoir.

-Ce procès va juger le détenu Sirius Black emprisonné à Azkaban pour trahison contre la famille Potter et le meurtre de 12 moldus et de celui de Peter Pettigrow. N'ayant jamais eu de procè et vus que cela est étrange, on va procédé à son jugement sous véritaresum, merci au professeur de potion de Howgarts de nous le fournir, dit-elle.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et mes mains tremble. Ce n'est que les sifflement de Ssslayen innaudible pour n'importe quel humain qui me calme.

-Faite entrez l'accusé, continue-t-elle

Je vois enfin le fameux Sirius Black, mon parrain. Le présumé meurtrier de mes parents. Ses cheveux mis long sont sale et désordonné. Son corps maigre flotte dans les haillons blanc et noir de la prison. Son regard mi fou mi sérieux passe frénétiquement sur tout les personnes présente dans la salle. Et il hurle, alors qu'il est traîné vers la chaise au centre de la pièce circulaire, qu'il est innocent et que c'est Pettigrow le traître. La main de Draco agrippe ma jambe tremblante.

-C'EST PETTIGROW LE TRAITE ! C'EST PAS MOI !

La juge ramène le silence alors que les chaînes s'enroule autour du prisonnier toujours aussi fou. C'est seulement après lui avoir expliquer et administré trois goutte de veritaressum qu'il se calme enfin. Un silence pesant plane et la juge prends la parole d'une voix forte.

-Comment vous appelez vous?, demande-t-elle

-Sirius Black, répondit-il d'une voie lointaine.

-Avez vous tuer 12 moldus et Peter Pettigrow ?, continue-t-elle

-Non, assène-t-il

Un vent de murmure prends l'assemblé et tout le monde chuchote avec son voisin. Il ne ment pas, il ne peut pas. Je prends la main de mon ami dans la mienne sous les révélations.

-Avez vous trahis James et Lily Potter ?, demande-t-elle ensuite.

-Non, continue Sirius.

-Étiez vous le gardien du secret de James et Lily Potter ?, enchaîne la juge

-Non, répondit-il

-Qui était-ce ? Tonne Amelia Bones

-Peter Pettigrow, répond Sirius.

Des cris de surprise fusent de toute part, la pression sur ma cuisse augmente et la juge tape de son marteau pour ramener le calme. Calme qui revient lentement et c'est dans un silence pesant que la Juge reprends.

-Qu'as fait Peter Pettigrow ?

-Il à trahis James et Lily à Vous Savez Qui et à simuler sa mort quand je suis venus l'accuser. Il à tuer 12 moldus et c'est couper un doigt pour prouver sa mort et il à fuit. Dit l'accusé la voix dénué d'émotions à cause de la potion

-Si il à fuit on l'aurait retrouver ! Dis subitement un des juges

-Du calme ! Sirius Black, comment Peter Pettigrow à-t-il fuit ? Reprends Amelia

-Il c'est transformé en Animagus. Un rat auquel il manque un doigt, finit Sirius.

Et c'est le coup d'envoi d'un bordel sans nom. Des cris, des chuchotement, des protestations. Je regarde Draco avec horreurs pendant que le rapprochement se fait. Le rat...

-Il manque un doigt au rat de Ron ! S'exclame le blond à ma pensé.

\- Croutard ! Il est vieux ! Ça fait déjà 12 ans qu'il est dans la famille Weasley ! Un rat ne vie pas aussi longtemps, Haletai-je

Notre professeur et Lucius nous regardent subitement, surpris. Malfoy père se lève et se dirige rapidement vers la juge qui est toujours en train d'essayer de ramener le calme. Severus m'attrape le bras et me regarde sérieusement.

-Tu est sur qu'il lui manque un doigt ?, demande-t-il

-Oui ! Ron nous en à parler hier ! Répondis-je

Les révélations que j'apprends me chamboule. Mon monde s'écroule encore une fois. Le juge nous repose les même questions que notre professeur et ensuite elle envoie à Hogwarts une délégation d'Auror aller arrêter l'homme rat. La séance est suspendu le temps du retour des Aurors. Le professeur Snape, les Malfoys et moi, on se pose dans une salle mise à disposition. Les trois font la discussion alors que je rumine mes nouvelles.

Mon parrain n'est pas coupable, mon parrain n'a pas trahis mes parents, engendrant ma tentative de meurtre. Je réfléchis et réfléchis sans cesse et je sursaute quand Draco me pose une question.

-Harry, ça va ? Demande-t-il

-Hm.. je sais pas, répondis-je

Le procès recommence quand la confirmation et l'arrestation de Peter Pettigrow est annoncé. Siruis Black est jugé non coupable et reçoit une indemnisation pour ses années passé à Azkaban. Il est ensuite envoyé à St Mangouste pour qu'il soit traité et aidé psychologiquement. Les détraqueur l'ayant rendu fou. On m'apprends qu'il y restera quelques temps mais quand son état mentale sera jugé stable, je pourrais le voir.

Il est déjà 22h30 quand on rentre à l'école et je me glisse comme un automate dans mon lit, Draco expliquant à mes camarades de dortoirs les grande lignes. J'entends que ceux rester sur place racontent la visite des Aurors puis je m'endors rapidement, à bout de fatigue.

* * *

 **Une petite review ne fait jamais de mal, je ne vais pas vous suppliez de m'en donner mais avec j'ai vraiment plus de chance de poster régulièrement ! Bye !**


	11. chapitre 10

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voila la suite comme promis ! Merci pour vos Review ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10:**

La vie au château fut mouvementé les jours qui suivirent. La disparition d'Ombrage fut rendu publique, l'arrestation de Peter Pettigrow et l'innocence de Siruis Black. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. C'est seulement au bout d'une semaine que je repris le cours de ma vie normal. Enfin tout ce qui puisse être normale dans une école de sorcier et quand tu est un shadow hunter.

Les mois passèrent dans un calme plat. Horace Slughorn, un vieux professeur de potion remplaça Severus Snape qui fut nommé professeur contre les forces du mal. Les cours furent bien plus intéressants et l'entraînement était rude. Mais tellement mieux.

Les ombres et moi, on passèrent presque toute nos soirées dans la chambre des secrets. Parfois même, on dormait la bas, transformant le salon en dortoir improvisé. J'avais beaucoup appris grâce au livres présents dans la bibliothèque et on avait énormément progresser pour être à un haut niveau.

Ce soir, les vacances de Noëls avait commencer il y avait à peine deux jours. Il ne restait que Draco et moi du groupe d'amis Slytherin. Heureusement, la famille Weasley était aussi resté. Mes parents et moi, on avait convenue que c'était trop compliquer de se voir pendant ces vacances là car c'était à ce moment de l'année où il y avait le plus de démon a neutraliser. Et oui Noël chez nous était synonyme de travail.

Après le repas, avec Draco, on se trouvait dans notre salle commune quasi déserte pour jouer au échecs. On avait prévus d'aller un peu plus tard dans le sanctuaire mais pour l'instant je me faisais massacré au échecs pour le plus grand plaisir de mon ami. Raziel qui avait un petit peu grandit, s'était posé de tout son long sur na nuque. Ssslayen était lui enrouler autour de mon bassin, sa tête sur ma cuisse.

-Raaaaah ! J'y arrive pas ! Draco arrête de rire, me plaignis-je

-Ahahahah ! Tu est tellement nul Ryry ! C'est juste ... ahahahah! Riait-il à gorge déployer.

Je le fusille du regard puis me lève, boudant quand il annonce échec et mat. Je finis par rire avec lui de ma nullité tout en rentrant dans le dortoir pour prendre les livres que j'avais emprunté de la Chambre. On se dirige ensuite en dehors de la salle commune pour aller au cul de sac. Le mot de passe était simple: Ombres. Le mur se transforma en un sombre escalier et après un coup d'œil pour vérifier que personne nous avait vus, on descendit les marches tout en se taquinant.

Le coup d'œil qu'avait lancé les deux adolescent fut complètement inutile pour Severus Snape, ancien espions. Il avait à parler au jeune White de son stupide parrain. Donc il c'était rendu vers la salle commune de ses serpents et quand il l'avait vus il avait failli l'interpeller. Cependant son instinct lui avait dis de se taire et il l'avait écouter. Et la, surprise. Il avait vus Harry et Draco se dirigeaient vers le cul de sac, dire Ombre, jeter un coup d'œil et se faufiler dans ce qui devait être un escalier. Snape n'en revenait pas. Ou donc aller ce couloir ?! Il avait fait le tour un nombre incalculable de fois le tour du château mais jamais il n'avait vue une entré ici. Et pourtant il avait chercher.

Sortant de ses pensés, Snape se hâta vers le mur, l'observa un moment avant de murmurer le mot de passe pour découvrir en effet un escalier en colimaçons qui s'enfoncer encore plus sous le lac. Sans trop se posé de question, il descendit silencieusement les marches, réfléchissant à tout les possibilité. Il vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans le vestibules avant de s'y engouffré. Ça surprise fut encore plus grande quand il découvrit 4 autres entré. Chacune avait un drapeau représentant sa sortie. Le drapeau Slytherine flottait d'où il était sortie. A sa droite celui des toilettes du 3eme étages, ensuite celui des Gryfindor, puis celui des Ravenclaw et enfin celui de Hufflepuff.

Dire que le professeur était étonné serait un euphémisme, il était sur le cul. Il marcha le long du couloir qui se présenté à lui, éclairé par des feu follet flottant tout le long. Il arriva rapidement devant la porte à serpents qui était ouverte et il descendit les marches. Devant lui s'étendait une longue et large allé bordé de statue de serpent la gueule ouverte. Ces questions de où il était fut stoppé quand il comprit. Il était dans la chambre des secrets. Par merlin, Harry Potter avait découvert la salle. Comment avait fait se gamin ?!

Le professeur perdu dans ses pensé n'entendis pas les pas de 4 jeunes gens derrière lui alors qu'il avancé lentement dans l'allée. C'est seulement un cris qu'il le ramena au présent et des pas précipité venant de devant lui.

-Aaaaaah ! Snape ! cris Ron

Au cris de Ron, Draco et moi qui étions devant l'entrée des salles arrière, on fit demi tours fissa. On trouve Severus Snape, Fred George, Ron et Ginny Weasley avec des expressions horrifié.

-C-comment ? Demandai-je

-Je vous ai suivis Mr White! Et ce que je trouve est vraiment intéressant ! Susurre Snape

-Merde merde merde merde merde ! Qu'es ce qu'on fait ?! Continue hystériquement Ron

-Langage Mr Weasley ! Claque le professeur

Tout le monde grimace alors que nos neurones fonctionnes tous à tout vitesse. Je me maudis de n'avoir pas fait plus attention. Je me suis trop détendus dans cette école, je dois être plus sur mes gardes.

-On le pétrifie ? Demande Ginny qui rougit sous le regarde meurtrier du concerné

-Trop compliqué ..., répond Fred

-Mais pas mal pensé ..., continue George

-petite soeur., finit Fred.

J'allais parler quand un sifflement vient titiller mon oreille, Ssslayen s'étant enrouler autour de mon cou pour venir siffler à la hauteur de mon épaule.

- _il n'est pas mauvais, il pourrait sssservir,_ dit Ssslayen

- _Tu est ssssur ?_ , demandais-je en fourchelangue

- _Oui,_ assène-t-il avant de glisser au sol.

Je préviens tout le monde alors que le professeur me regarde avec un air ahuris. Tout le monde accepte, plus réticent pour certain mais d'autre avec plaisir. Le professeur, encore étonné, nous suit pour une visite. Et c'est quand on lui montre la bibliothèque qui renferme des livres rares voir introuvable et le labo de potion, qu'on le voit conquit. Ensuite, on se pose dans le salon pour avoir une petite discussion.

-Si vous ne dîtes rien sur ça à personne, vous pouvez venir quand vous le voulez, dis-je

-C'est impressionnant comme endroit et j'accepte avec plaisir. Comment l'avez vous trouvé?, demande-t-il

-Une longue histoire, répondis-je évasivement.

-Et bien je comprends d'où vient votre amitié maintenant. Monsieur Longbottom, Nott, Zabini Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que mademoiselle Lovegood, Parkinson et Granger doivent aussi venir ici, continue-t-il

-Oui en effet. Comment le savez-vous ? Demandai-je avec méfiance

-Je vous ai observer monsieur White, répondit-il évasivement aussi.

-Bon je vous propose de vous donnez certains cours si vous bloqué sur des sujets et en échange je viens quand je veux, reprend-t-il après un silence.

-Des cours ? Sur quoi ? demande Draco

-Au duel, a l'occlumencie, au potion. Seulement ce qu'ils le veulent pourront les prendre, il répondit

Tout le monde s'échange des regards interrogatif pendant près d'une minute. Puis on se décide. Tout le monde hoche la tête pour acquiescer et je reprends la parole pour préciser

-Ah ! Pourriez vous ne rien dire sur ce qu'on fait ici. Tout activité mais aussi le fait qu'Ombrage soit ici, dis-je

-Harry ! Mais fallait pas lui dire ! S'indigne Ron

-Il l'aurait su un jour ou l'autre de toute façons, rétorque Draco.

-J'accepte Monsieur White. Alors Ombrage est ici ? Murmure le professeur

-Oui, elle est pétrifié et mise dans un des cachot, dit timidement Ginny

Le sourire du professeur nous indique qu'il est bien content du sort qu'on lui à réserver et on se sépare 10 minutes après. Je vais m'enfermer dans la bibliothèque toute la soirée et quand on remonte dans nos dortoir, j'ai toujours un livre à la main, au plus grand damne de Draco.

Les limbes du soleil léchant mes paupière close me sors des brumes du sommeille. J'émerge lentement en grognant, m'étirant comme un chat dans mon lit tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas sortir de sous ma couette pour ne pas avoir froid. Un rire cristallin s'élève et un poids sur le côté de mon lit me pousse à ouvrir mes yeux. Démarche difficile et douloureuse.

-Hmmpfff... Draco ..., dis-je

-Bien dormis marmotte ?, demande-t-il

-Hmm, oui, répondis-je

-Allez pousse toi que je rentre ! Dit-il

A peine sa phrase achevé qu'il se glisse sous ma couette, me faisant pousser un cris d'indigné sous la fraîcheur qui s'engouffre. Je me décale et m'assoie à ses coté, nos dos contre la tête de lit. Un claquement de doigts plus tard, un petit déjeuner apparaît sur nos jambes.

-Mmh miam! En quoi cette honneur ? Demandais-je

-C'est noël ce matin Harry, me répondit-il

-Oh ! J'avais complètement oublier !, m'écriais-je

-J'avais remarquer ~ Bon t'es excuser, c'est vrai que les jours derniers on étaient pleins de rebondissement, dit-il

Et il avait raison. Une semaine était passer depuis que le professeur Snape avait découvert le Sanctuaire. Ceux qui était rester au château et qui avait accepter de prendre des cours avec Snape, on avait travailler presque toutes les journées. Entre potions, sortilèges, initiation au duel et les devoirs de vacances PLUS les lectures complémentaire... On avait été remplie de travail. J'avais aussi mes entraînements sportifs le matin... ce qui était beaucoup ! J'avais donc complètement oublier que ce matin c'était noël.

Je remercie le blond d'un regard et il me sourit en retour. Le petit déj' au lit commence dans une ambiance calme et reposante. Raziel vient lécher le lait dans une coupelle pour lui et Ssslayen et caler autour de mon cou.

-Tu est levé depuis quand ?, demandais-je finalement

-Depuis pas longtemps, d'ailleurs il y a pleins de cadeaux pour toi au pieds du sapin dans la salle commune, me renseigne-t-il

-Ah, ça doit être ma famille et Jace, dis-je distraitement en croquant dans ma tartine

-T'as au moins 15 cadeaux Ryry, t'a famille est si grande ? Demande-t-il

-Voui. J'ai 9 frères et 6 soeurs, mes parents, la cuisinière, la nounou pour les petits et aussi Neil et Boby qui aident les parents à nous encadrer, donc on est 22, moi y compris, dis-je

-9 frères et 6 soeurs... 22 à la maison ?! Mais... mais ... c'est énorme ! S'exclame-t-il

-Ahahah oui ! C'est assez le bordel à la maison, riais-je en plongeant dans mes souvenirs.

-Ca m'étonne même pas ... soupire-t-il

On ris encore quand on se dirige dans la salle commune, en pyjama pour moi et lui bien habiller, et bien oui c'est un Malfoy quand même. On y retrouve que deux première année et un de troisième année. On s'assoie par terre devant le sapin et j'ouvre calmement mes cadeaux sous les yeux étonnés des autres. De Luke, je reçoit un belle chemise émeraude, de Matt un pantalon noir cuir moulant et des doc marteens noir de Alice. Cadeaux en commun donc. Je souris tendrement en ouvrant une petite boite ou un collier s'y trouve. C'est un serpent en argent qui s'enroule autour d'une épée. Le manche de l'épée et sertie de pierre d'émeraude et d'onyx. Le tout est magnifique. Keira à fait fort pour son cadeau et son mot me fait rire, "Cher Jumeau Harry, tu est un bâtard sans cœur pour ne pas m'avoir encore écrit. J'espère que ton cadeau te pardonnera. J'ai eu ma première paye pour une mission basique et sans danger et le collier m'a appeler quand je l'ai vue. Bref ! Joyeux noël ! " Les cadeaux suivant sont plus simplet mais me font tout autant plaisir, des doudous ou dessins de mes tout petit frères et soeurs, Chloè, Arron, Jess et Jay. Le tout fait d'ailleurs rire Draco

-Ahahah ! Des doudous! Ahahahah, rit-il

-Hey ! Chloè et Aaron ont 5 ans et Jess et Jay on 2 ans. C'est déjà énorme ! Retorquais-je en lui tirant la langue.

J'ouvre le cadeau de Jack et Finn, les jumeaux de 13 ans, ainsi que celui de Dan, 10, Bryan, 9 ans, Iris 8 ans, Elijah 7 ans 3/4, et Kumiko 14 ans 3/4. Ils se sont cotisé pour m'offrir un livre sur les différentes farces à faire dans le monde magique. Le cadeaux de Bobby et Neil c'est un livre sur les différentes technique de combats. Holly la cuisinière c'est un livre pour les différente recette de cuisines. De mes parents j'ai un petit cobra d'à peine 20 cm qui dort dans un vivarium.

-Wouah ! Sympas tout ça ! Dit Draco

-Ouai super ! J'espère que mes cadeaux leurs feront aussi plaisir ~, dis-je

-J'en doute pas. Tiens tu as oublier ça, dit-il

Il me tends un boite entourer d'un papier blanc avec une rune noir tracer déçus. La rune représente la rune du parabatai, mon compagnon pour les combats, Jace. Je souris tendrement en l'ouvrant et en découvrant une dague en argent. Elle est magnifiquement bien tailler et les runes qui sont gravé sur sa lame me prouve qu'elle est tout sauf sans danger. Je fais glisser mes doigts dessus pour m'imprégner de son pouvoir qui pulse. La lame brille légèrement d'une lumière bleu avant de disparaître quand je l'attache à mon mollet.

Draco reste abasourdi sur la vision qu'il vient d'avoir. La lame en argent était magnifique mais qu'elle brille puis disparaisse une fois attaché à sa cheville l'avait laisser sur les fesses.

-Comment ?! Pourq... attends c'est quoi se truc ?! S'écrit-il

-Ahahahah ! Je te le dirais peut être un jour Draconouchet ~, murmurais-je

-Hey ! Ryry t'es pas cool !, s'insurge-t-il

Il me saute dessus et on roule sur le tapis, se chatouillant, grognant et riant. Au bout d'une heure on fait une pause et j'embraque mes cadeaux dans notre dortoir. Je dépose le vivarium qui contient le bébé cobra sur ma table de nuit, mes livres dedans, passe le colier autour de mon cou, les doudous sur le lit, les dessins sur le mur et enfin mes habits dans mon armoire.

-Tu as reçus quoi toi ?, demandais-je soudainement

-Hmm, des livres, des ingrédients de potion, des habits et des bonbons, répondit-il

Il est allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, écrivant sur son journal intime, me faisant rire devant cette mani si peu masculine. Ssslayen enroulé autour du petit cou de mon chaton, volêtent vers moi.

- _Vousss étiez ou ?_ Demandais-je en fourchelangue

- _On sssse baladait ~_ , me répondit-il

- _Humain tu parle ma langue ?,_ demande le Cobra dans son vivarium

- _Oui, je ssssais parler ta langue petit cobra,_ _comment_ _t'appelle_ _tu ?,_ dis-je

- _Sssaskya et je ssssuis une fille,_ me dit le petit cobra

- _Enchanté Sssaskya, je suis Harry. tu veux bien devenir mon ami ?,_ demandais-je

- _Avec plaisssir Harry,_ accorda-t-il

- _Bienvenu dans la famille Sssaskya, je ssssuis Ssslayen un basssilic et le familier de Harry. Et voici Raziel, sssssois gentil avec lui., siffle Ssslayen_ _sur u_ _n ton de grand frère._

 _Raziel se pose sur mes genoux, ronronnant sous mes caresse sur son petit corps. Ssslayen s'enroule autour de ma taille, glissant sous mon t-shirt pour trouver de la chaleur et maintenant Sssaskya vient s'enrouler autour de mon cou, cherchant_ _elle_ _aussi un peu de chaleur._

Je m'appuie contre la tête de lit et je prend un livre parlant des coutumes des sangs purs. Ma lecture me prends bien toute l'après midi avant que je ne décide de me lever, en même temps que Draco, décidant d'aller manger. Je dépose mes animaux de compagnie sur le lit, enfile un pantalon en coton noir, un t-shirt blanc et un gros pull gris. Mes nouvelles doc marteens au pieds, Raziel sur mon épaule, Sssaskya enroulé sur mon avant bras droit et Ssslayen sur celui de droite, on se dirige vers la grande salle. Une seule longue table réunis tout les élèves de toute maison confondus. On doit à peine être 30.

Le repas passe dans une ambiance conviviale, on peut parler avec les professeurs restant sans trop de barrières. Dumbledore à toujours sont sourire de vieux grand père scotcher sur ses lèvres et je grogne intérieurement. Avec les Weasley, on parle de nos cadeaux et de leurs pull tricoté par leurs mère, Draco les taquinant ouvertement.

Une fois le repas passer, on part tous dans le sanctuaire pour une soirée plus calme entre jeux d'échecs sorcier ou de bataille explosives. Les discussions vont bon train alors que notre professeur est enfermé dans le labo de potion pour expérimenter tout sortent de potions dont je préfère ignorer.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Salut ! Je suis désolé pour mon retard mais je suis tomber en panne d'inspirations... je suis tellement désolé ! Puis j'avais une idée pour une autre fiction qui, elle, ne sera publier que quand j'aurais finis de l'écrire pour éviter de faire comme avec celle-ci... Du Retard.**

 **Vous pouvez jeter des tomates sur l'auteur mais s'il vous plait, pas d'objet coupant. :/**

 **J'ai aussi du ré-écrire ce chapitre car il était atrocement mal écrit donc je suis désolé du temps que j'ai mis, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise toujours.**

 **Pour vous rappelez :**

 **-Harry est un Shadow Hunter ( chasseur d'ombres )**

 **-Il vit dans une famille de Shadow Hunter au Etat Unis, dans le Wyomming. Il à beaucoup de frère et sœur, eux aussi comme lui.**

 **-Il est rentré à Hogwarts seulement en 5eme année et c'est retrouver à la maison Slytherin.**

 **-Il est amis avec Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Théodor, CRabbe, Goyle, Hermione, Neville, la famille Weasley au complet et Luna**

 **-Un troll a attaquer Harry, Hermione et Pansy quand ils était dans les toilettes, leur permettant de découvrir l'entré de la chambre des secrets.**

 **-Harry a fait du basilic, Ssslayen, son familier**

 **-La chambre des secrets et devenu leurs Sanctuaire et ils ( ses amis et luis) se surnomment les Ombres.**

 **-Ils ont pétrifié Ombrage qui est dans les cachot**

 **-Les vacances de Nöel sont passé avec Draco, Harry et les Weasley au château mais Snape les à suivit dans le Sanctuaire.**

 **-Décidant de ne rien dire, Snape se sert du labo de potion en échange de quelques cours pour les Ombres.**

 **En espérant que ça vous aide et que ça vous évite de tout relire ^^ Ce qui peut être... chiant, soyons honnête. Bref !**

 **Bon chapitre :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11:**

Les vacances passèrent dans une ambiance de détente mais aussi de travail acharné. Cependant la fin des vacance arriva beaucoup trop tôt et c'est avec regrets qu'on dit adieux à notre noël pour dire bonjour à nos amis revenus de chez eux. La soirée des retrouvailles se fit dans nos salle commune respective à nos maison, échangeant sur nos vacances et nos cadeaux reçus. Les Weasley, Draco et moi avions convenus de ne rien dire sur un certains professeur de potion ayant découvert notre petit Sanctuaire. Nous tenions absolument à voir leurs tête quand ils le découvriront.

La journée de reprise fut dur pour tout le monde. C'est hallucinant comment les élèves peuvent perdent l'habitude de rester le cul sur une chaise toute la journée. C'est avec délivrance que les Ombres de bonne humeur, on se dirige dans les toilettes des filles du 3eme étage pour le passage secret. Sous les rire de toute la bande, chaque année se bat pour savoir qui à du rendre le plus de devoir pour aujourd'hui.

-C'est HO-RRI-BLE !, gémit Ron

-Oh ronninouchet arrête de te plaindre, tu les à sans doute fait au dernier moments non ?, rit Blaise

-Et tu vas avoir que des trolls comme note donc bon, rajoute Théo

-Hé ! Même pas vrai ! On à vachement bosser c'est vacances., boude Ron

-Mais oui bien sur Ron. Les poules auront des dents quand tu travaillera en vacances., soupire Hermione

L'expression moldu laisse tout le monde dans un silence étonné mais étant le seul à comprendre, j'explose de rire, décontenançant encore plus l'assemblée.

-Mais hermione, les poules n'ont pas de dents., dit Pansy

-C'est une expression moldu... ça veut dire...humm..., explique Hermione

-Traduit ça par " tu travaillera quand les vérécrasse auront un cerveau", dis-je

-Je ... hé mais c'est méchant !, s'indigne le dernier garçons Weasley

-Bravo, t'a au moins compris ça !, attaque Draco

La descente dans l'escalier se fait sous les rires de toute le monde et Ron est encore rouge de colère une fois dans la grande Salle de la Chambre. Surprenant presque tout le monde, une forme noir sort, d'un pas rapide et raid, de la porte accédant a la bibliothèque. Des cris de pure horreure sort des lèvres de Pansy, Hermione, Neville, Blaise, Théodore, Crabbe et Goyle. Luna n'étant apparemment même pas surprise, sans doute les pixies.

-Mais...mais...mais... Snape, bégaye Neville

-Merde.. mais qu'es ce qu'il fait là ?! S'écrit Hermione

-Language Miss Granger, claque Snape

-Ah oui, on à oublier de vous dire que le professeur Snape nous à suivis et à donc découvert le sanctuaire. Il à promit de ne rien dire et en échange il se sert du labo de potion. Pour nous remercié, il nous donne des cours., dis-je innocemment.

Ma gueule d'ange indique qu'on avait absolument pas oublier, seulement qu'on voulait rire d'eux, blasant Théo, Blaise, Goyle et Crabbe. Cependant, Hermione et Neville reste bloqué, comme une image bugué. Luna sourit et sautille jusqu'à dans la bibliothèque, les autres étant encore incapable de bougé. Mais après le calme, voila la tempête.

-BANDE DE VERACRASSE POURRI ! ESPÈCE D'INFERIS DÉGOUTANT ! TU AURAIT PUS ME LE DIRE ! A MOI ! J'AI QUAND MÊME TROUVER LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS AVEC TOI HARRY !, cri Pansy

-MAIS ELLE A RAISON ! TU N'EST QU'UN CHEWING GUM COLLER SOUS UNE TABLE DE CLASSE!, cri aussi Hermione

-Hey ! Calmez vous, c'était une blague les filles..., dis-je penaud

Je recule prudemment, les autres s'étant déjà carapater pour éviter la colère des deux folles. Même Snape à aussi disparus, un rictus sur ses lèvres. Non mais j'ai vraiment pas de chance. C'est seulement au bout de 10 minutes, de cris, que dis-je, de hurlement des filles et d'excuse de ma personnes que ça se calme.

Lessivé, je décide de me planqué, pour une fois, dans le labo de potion pour des cours particulier avec Snape. Le professeur, ou chauve souris des cachot était imbuvable en classe mais en cours particulier, il l'était … moins. Ma progression avait été fulgurante et je m'étais découverte une matière de prédilection.

Une heure plus tard je brassais ma potion Tue-loup sous l'œil aviser de Snape. La potion en rien de facile, je suis obliger de rester très minutieux dans tout mes gestes. Plus loin, je peu entendre les jumeaux réfléchir à voix hautes sur leurs nouvelles créations. Parfois Snape leurs donnent quelques idées qui se révèle bonne. Tant que les blagues préparé ne retombent pas sur Slytherin.

-White, les racines de mandragores on les coupes en fines lamelles, vraiment très fine, murmure-t-il

Me voyant perplexe, il me montre presque patiemment puis une fois fait, je reprend ma préparation. C'est seulement vers 1 heures du matin que la potion est parfaitement prêtes. Content et fier de moi, mon professeur vient inspecter mon travail et d'un air satisfait dit

-10 points pour Slytherin pour bonne potion.

Puis il disparaît dans un tourbillons de cape, emportant les fioles contenant ma préparation. Un sourire étire mes lèvres car même si il ne dit pas grand-chose en plus en compliments, je sais qu'il est content de moi et de mon travail. Un peu engourdis, je m'étire tout en parcourant les pièces pour me rendre compte que tout le monde est rentré. Prenant un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque avant d'aller me traîner dans mon lit, lisant encore une heure avant de dormir. Mes amis de dortoir dormant déjà depuis longtemps.

Deux semaines passèrent dans un calme relatifs. Les Ombres non présentent pendant les vacances de noël devait s'habituer à la présence de notre professeur. Ils comprirent rapidement que Snape n'était pas là pour nous emmerder mais ici un peu comme nous. Juste pour être sans surveillance de Dumbledore. Mais aujourd'hui était une journée de merde. Je le savais au plus profond de moi. J'avais trop dormis et donc rater mon entraînement matinal puis j'avais accidentellement renversé mon café sur mon pantalon. Bref, j'étais pas de très bonne humeur dans mon cours de métamorphose.. et je n'arrivais pas à transformer ma plume en verre. La transformation du poids, de la matière mais aussi de la forme qui d'habitude ne me demandais pas tant d'effort et bien, cette fois-ci… je n'y arrivais pas. Me frustrant, je recommençais comme mes camarades de classes mais toujours impossible. Alors à bout émotionnellement ma magie fit des siennes. Elle se déversa brusquement dans la classe, faisant haleter les élèves et la professeur. Les vitres se brisèrent, souleva un vent qui fit envoler tout les parchemins. Je tombais de ma chaise, à bout de souffle pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle mais rien n'y fit.

Le professeur McGonagall fît renvoyer tout les élèves, soulagé de pouvoir échappé à cette pression. Elle me donna ensuite une potion calmante qui me permit d'enfin reprendre le contrôle et de son calme olympien, elle me remit debout. Posté devant moi, je me sentais bien petit en face d'elle, Shadow Hunter ou pas.

-Mr White, puis-je savoir pourquoi avez vous perdu le contrôle de votre magie ? Demande-t-elle

-Je n'arrivais pas à transformer ma plume et ça m'a énervé et j'ai eu une journée difficile. Je suis désolé madame, dis-je

-Et vous perdez souvent le contrôles de votre magie ?, continue-t-elle

-Oui madame, répondis-je penaud

Elle commence à faire les cents pas devant moi, marchant de long en large, ruminant des paroles incompréhensibles. Je la laisse faire, me réappropriant lentement ma magie. Au bout d'un moment, je m'impatiente mais elle se poste finalement devant moi, le regard décidé.

-Mr White, connaissait vous les animagus ?, demande-t-elle

-Je n'en ai que entendu parler madame., répondis-je

-Et que savez vous donc ?, continue-t-elle

-Que certains sorciers sont capables de se transformer en leurs animal symbole, celui qui se rapproche le plus de vous, de votre caractère. Et je crois savoir que le temps pour maîtriser cette art est très long et pas donner à tout le monde, dis-je

-C'est ça Mr White. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Mais pour devenir Animagus, il faut faire de la méditations mais aussi réussir à contrôler votre magie. Je vous propose de vous former pour le devenir. C'est une solution pour vous aider à contrôler votre magie., me dit-elle

-Je.. Mais es ce que je pourrais y arriver ? Enfin c'est pas donner à tout le monde ! M'exclamai-je

-En effet Mr White. Mais votre père et ces amis étaient des Animagus, donc je pense que vous avez toute les chances de le devenirs. Seulement, cela sera énormément de travail, je pourrais trouver des arrangement pour vous aider mais ça sera principalement votre capacité à travailler en autonomie qui pourra vous servir., affirma-t-elle

-Euh, et bien... oui je veux bien essayer, dis-je

-Bien dans ce cas, venez dans mon bureau ce soir après le repas, j'aurais des lectures à vous donnez. Et on commencera quand vous les aurez lus. Ah ! N'en parler pas à vos amis, ça serait vue comme du favoritisme, donc nous allons dire que vous êtes en détentions., conclus-t-elle

Elle m'expédiât ensuite à mon prochain cours, me laissant légèrement hagard. Devenir un animagus, moi ?! Et ne rien dire ?! Ceci risque d'être dur. Je me dirige à mon prochain cours en retard, mes amis m'asseyant de question. Je leurs explique donc que j'ai perdu le contrôles et que je suis en détention ce soir même. Je remercie intérieurement Pansy qui, dans ces cours sur les sang purs, m'a appris comment mentir sans se vendre sois même. Et apparemment ça marche. Mes amis se plaigne que je sois en détention pour si peu. Je leur fait cependant remarquer que ça pourra toujours être mieux qu'avec Ombrage les fait rires. La journée se passe sans accident notable.

Avant le repas, alors que les Slytherin sont dans la salle commune, je m'éclipse dans ma chambre, sortant de ma malle mon grimoire de Rune angéliques, feuilletant les pages pour enfin trouver celle que je recherche. Une rune pour le sommeille. Ou plutôt pour procurer au corps une nuit de sommeille mais sans dormir. Cette rune est surtout utiliser lorsque l'on à mission sur mission les nuits ou bien qu'on est en filatures.

La rune n'est en sois pas compliquer mais doit être re dessiner chaque fois qu'on l'utilise pour une nuit. Elle ne sert que pour une utilisation. Pas très pratique mais faisable. Beaucoup de runes sont du même genre, comme la rune de faim ou de soif, servant dans le même principe que la rune du sommeille. Je prends ensuite une feuille où je fait mon emploie du temps pour les mois à venir. Tôt le matin c'est entraînement, ensuite j'ai mes cours, le début de soirée est consacré a la "détention" avec McGonagall, enfin le repas. Je continue par le Sanctuaire pour les devoirs, une fois finis les cours supplémentaire avec Snape pour finir par la nuit entraînement Animagus. Autant dire que les mois qui suivent vont être charger. Un peu trop charger.

Une fois fait, je me rends compte que l'heure du repas approche alors je dépose Sssaskya et Raziel sur le lit, gardant seulement Ssslayen sur moi. D'ailleurs mes animaux ne me quittent quasiment jamais. Sssaskya restant parfois dormir dans son vivarium et Raziel restant soit sur mon épaule, soit dans les dortoirs et Ssslayen en permanence sur moi. Je me dirige donc à la salle commune, rejoignant les autres qui justement m'attendaient. On discute joyeusement des ragots sur les nouveaux couples présent dans le château, nos pas nous menant automatiquement à la Grande Salle.

Le repas finit après de nombreuse dispute, Blaise ayant piquer le pain de Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle voulant se resservir mais ne pouvant pas le faire tout les deux, bref ce genre de chose…. Je vais au bureau de McGonnagall, celle ci déjà présente. Elle m'explique les bases que je connaissais déjà et me donne 2 anciens livres puis elle me renvoi dehors. Je déambules dans les couloirs au hasard pour finalement me rendre compte que je me suis complètement perdu. Reprenant mes esprit je m'aperçois que je suis au septième étage qui est présentement désert. J'avance lentement pour me retrouver, en regardant autour de moi pour essayer de me retrouver. Le couloirs que j'arpente débouche sur une toile, une personne qui essaye d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls... Idée saugrenu.

Je me retrouve donc là, comme un con, complètement perdu. J'essaye donc de tourner à droite et je me rend compte que non je ne connais pas ce chemin. Je fais donc demi tour pour aller à mon autre possibilité, la gauche. Ce qui n'est toujours pas le bon chemins. Je reviens en arrière en pestant encore sur ce château si grand et le fait que j'étais perdu dans mes pensé, essayant de trouver un endroit pour faire ma méditation sans me faire déranger. Couse de mon état actuel, perdu.

Soudain, le mur se transforme et une grande porte en bois apparaît. Stupéfait, j'avance prudemment et j'ouvre la porte, découvrant une pièce de bonne taille. Le sol est couverte de moquette, remplie de coussin à même le sol, tous ayant l'air confortable ainsi qu'une cheminé chauffant agréablement la pièce. Je referme derrière moi et m'assoie au sol, encore une fois stupéfait par le château si étrange mais tellement pratique. Je ne pouvais pas m'entraîner dans la chambres des secrets, ça poserait trop de problèmes. Si jamais quelqu'un arrivait en plein milieu de la nuit, ce qui ,entre nous, arrivait souvent. Puis si quelqu'un me trouvait dans la chambre des secrets, ça poserait pleins de questions inutile. Du genre qu'es ce que je ferais.

Je profite encore un peu de la pièce, convenant des dernier détails avant d'aller au Sanctuaire. Non sans avoir déambuler dans le château une bonne heure avant de retrouver mon chemin. Une grande partie des Ombres sont déjà là et je m'assoie à une table de travail, rejoignant Draco, Théo et Hermione pour faire mes devoirs. Le temps passe vite et je met au moins 3 bonnes heures pour seulement faire la moitié de ce qui est prévue. Mais comme c'est faire du travail en avance, j'ai encore du temps pour les finir. Je les laisse continuer pour chercher activement dans la bibliothèques des livres qui pourrait m'aider à dissimuler mon nouveau secret.

Les milliers de livres présents sont très bien classé et c'est seulement après être aller d'étagère en étagère que je trouve ce que je veux. Des livres sur les animagus mais aussi un sort pour faire des illusions. Après les avoir mémoriser, je retrouves tout le monde pour boire le thé avant l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Une fois en pyjama et bien au chaud dans le lit, je commence déjà mes lectures sur mon nouveau projets, attendant patiemment que tout le monde dorment. 40 minutes plus tard, une fois absolument certain que tout mes camarade de chambre dorment, je murmure un sort d'illusion d'un moi qui sommeille dans le lit et je me faufile à la salle sur demande, évitant Rusard seulement grâce à la carte.

Je lis et travail toute la nuit, commençant même la méditation, traçant au matin sur ma cuisse droite la rune anti sommeille. Tout la fatigue accumulé disparaît enfin et je peu donc continuer la suite de mon programme, soit entraînement.

Les mois passèrent dans cette ambiance là, la neige laissa place au bourgeons des plantes qui reprenaient vie avec la nouvelle chaleur de la journée. Je ne dormais que très peu, voir quasiment pas mais les 5 heures de méditations toute les nuits m'étaient bénéfiques. J'avais acquis plus de contrôle sur ma magie, beaucoup plus. Les progrès en pratique dans les cours furent donc exponentielle. Je dépassais tout le monde. Certaine de mes connaissance dans deux ou trois matière dépassaient même celle des 7eme année. Le professeur McGonagall m'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait et Snape avait décider de m'entraîner sans relâche au potion ou au sortilège diverse , m'initiant ainsi à la magie noir. Bien que réticent au début, j'avais finis accepter par pur curiosité et sans trop me venter, je m'en sortais pas trop mal.

Pansy continuait ses cours sur les sang purs, ce qui me permettais d'être plus présentable en tant qu'héritier des Potter. J'avais donc réussis à avoir m'approprier leurs démarches aristocrate, leurs manières de sang pur mais j'avais aussi réussis à savoir faire les joutes verbales. J'avais appris à répondre de façons cinglante aussi bien que de manipuler pour avoir ce que je voulais. Je m'étais trouver très bon à ça. Et grâce à elle, aucun de mes amis avait découvert se que je faisais toutes mes nuits.

Aujourd'hui, plus précisément en cette milieu de nuit, en ce mois de mars, je méditais encore pour trouver mon animal fétiche. Cela faisait des heures que je méditais mais mon corps, ayant pris l'habitude n'était plus si endoloris que ça. Les débuts de méditations avait était dur, je n'arrivais pas à tenir en place. Mais a force de persévérance, j'y étais arrivé. Maintenant, je rentrais en méditation en moins de 5 minutes. La méditation m'avais permis de réussir à me construire des boucliers infranchissables d'occlumensie. Le professeur Snape n'avait jamais été aussi stupéfait de toute sa vie je crois et je n'avais donc plus besoin de cours dans se domaines.

Cette nuit donc, j'étais en méditation depuis 2 heures quand enfin j'eus la vision de mon animal fétiches. Mon lieu de méditation, dans ma tête était une clairière paisible, entouré d'arbre derrière le manoir White, mon endroit préféré avec Jace. D'abord je ne vue qu'une forme blanche, grande et longue. Puis je pu distinguer un corps fin, quatre pattes et deux grandes queue. Un chien ? Non ça n'a décidément pas deux queues un chien... Je ne savais pas... Je me levais donc de où je m'étais assis et lentement je m'approcher, détaillant l'animal devant moi avec plus de précision. C'était entre un chien et un loup cependant d'un blanc immatriculé. La tête de l'animal était fine, un museau fin, des oreilles pointus. Ses yeux était vert comme les miens et il avait une touffe de poiles plus importante sur le haut de sa tête et autour de son poitrail. Ses pâtes était robuste mais son corps faméliques. Deux longue et grandes queues partait du bas de son dos et au bout devenait noir.

La vision de l'animal m'impressionna, surtout quand je me rendis compte qu'il m'arrivait au milieu du torse. Ce n'étais décidément pas un chien. Je tendis la main vers l'animal qui vint se frotter contre avant de se reculer et de s'asseoir sur son derrière face à moi.

-Bonjour Humain, je suis Hekishoku ou aussi Réo. Sais-tu ce que je suis ?, me demande-t-il

-Bonjour, moi je m'appelle Harry. Et non... je ne sais pas., répondis-je penaud

-Je suis un inugami., m'informe-t-il

-Oh ! J'ai le poil d'un inugami dans ma baguette !., m'exclamais-je

-Ce n'est pas étonnant alors. Nous les inugamis nous somment très fidèles mais aussi très rancunier, on n'offense pas un inugami. Nous nous vengeons sinon. Mais si tu demande des faveurs à des inugamis, ils y répondront avec plaisir., dit-il

-Comme moi.. Je comprends pourquoi tu est mon animagus alors.. Mais pourquoi à-tu deux queues?, demandais-je

-Car tu est puissant jeune Harry. Plus un inugami est puissant, plus il a de queues. Je ne doute pas que, adultes, nous auront plus que 2 queues. Bien je te dis à la prochaine fois, me répond-t-il en disparaissant

La découverte faite, j'étais sortie de ma transe et j'avais continuer de travailler sur les différents livres en ma possession. Le lendemain, j'avais prévenu McGonagall. Elle avait été très étonné que j'y arrive aussi vite mais comme je ne faisais jamais rien comme les autres... . Elle m'avait ensuite donnée une potion que Snape avait préparer pour que le rituel se déroule plus facilement. Il ne fallait la prendre que quand on mourrait d'envie d'enfin se transformer, sinon les conséquence pouvait être affreuse. Comme la mort. Puis maintenant, deux semaines plus tard, j'en mourrais d'envie, j'étais sur les nerf tellement je voulais enfin achever le processus. Et ce soir devait être enfin le grand soir. Je suis dans le bureau de ma professeur qui m'explique enfin la suite du rituel sur lequel je bosse depuis des mois.

-Mr White, après avoir bu la potion, vous tomberez dans un sommeille très profond. Vous allez encore une fois retrouver votre animal fétiches. Il va falloir que vous l'observiez vraiment attentivement. Que vous trouviez les points commun avec lui. Une fois fait, vous tenterez la transformation. Il faudra que vous soyez seul sinon cela pourrez être fatale. La transformation sera douloureuse et longue mais vous serez récompensé par la réussite. Pour redevenir humain c'est tout aussi dur mais seulement la 1er fois. Votre vue va s'affiner, votre ouïe, votre vitesse ainsi que votre force. Ainsi que votre magie qui va s'accroître de façons exponentielle. Pour vous transformer en animagus de plus en plus rapidement, vous allez devoir pratiquer les transformations. Vous aurez aussi sans doute de la fièvre demain et des courbature comme jamais vous en avez eu, donc je vous attends demain matin pour votre transformation en humain à l'infirmerie. Vous y resterez le temps qu'il faudra. Bien, bon courage Mr White.

Je la remercie vivement et me dirige rapidement vers la salle sur demande, trop impatient pour faire quoi que se soit d'autre. La Salle que je découvre c'est transformer en une forêt, ou plutôt ma clairière. Incrédule mais content, je m'assoie sur l'herbes et bois la potion d'un coup, ne grimaçant même pas sur le goût infect. Mon corps s'écroule au sol, dormant alors que mon esprit retrouve Réo. Je l'observe attentivement, tout en parlant avec lui pendant des heures. Puis finalement, on convient de s'allier et la transformation commence

La douleur est insoutenable et je peine à ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mes os se brise et se plie dans des positions absurdes pour un être humain. Ma vue, mon ouïe et mon odorat s'affine, me déboussolant complètement sous ses nouvelles sensations. Au bout de ce qu'il me semble une éternité, je me relève sur quatre pattes, mes deux queues fouettant l'air. Je jubile intérieurement quand je commence à gambader dans la salle, sautillant partout pour découvrir mon nouveau corps.

C'est n'est seulement qu'au petit matin que je sors, toujours sous ma forme animagus, de la salle et me dirige à l'infirmerie. Le professeur et Pomfresh m'attendent autour d'un thé qu'elles sirotent en m'attendant. Je les regardent sous ma nouvelle forme puis je me retransforme dans la même douleur, me retrouvant tout tremblant au sol. Ma tête me tourne et l'infirmière me dépose sur un lit, me donnant une potion anti-fièvre et une autre de sommeille sans rêves. Me laissant oublier mes douleurs et sombrer dans les limbes du sommeille.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et laissez moi une petite review pour savoir si ça vous plait toujours autant :) !**

 **Lucie-fer**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Coucou ! Voila la suite ! Je m'excuse des fautes car j'ai beau relire pleins de fois, je les trouves pas ! Donc sorry !**

 **Profité de ce chapitre qui fait pas vraiment avancer les choses et le chapitre prochain sera encore moins crucial mais je me suis tellement amusé à l'écrire que j'espère que vous l'attendrez ! :p Celui-ci est légèrement plus long car je pouvais pas couper plus tôt !**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12:**

Le réveille est dur. Je grogne de douleur au moindres mouvements et un marteau piqueur à loger domicile dans ma tête. Je papillonne des yeux, grognant encore sous le soleil qui m'éblouit beaucoup trop. Ma vision est trouble le temps que je reprenne mes esprits puis devient si net que ça me surprend. Ma vue avait toujours était bonne depuis que j'avais eu la rune de vision mais là... c'était une vue si net que je voyais la poussière au sol.

Madame Pomfresh se poste devant moi et me tends une fiole remplie d'un liquide verdâtre, sans rien dire. Je grimace mais la bois devant son regard d'assassin. Le liquide est horrible et me donne envie de vomir, mais je me force à bien tout avaler. Une fois fais, je lui rends la fiole alors que ma douleur crânienne se calme enfin.

-Mr White, vous allez bien ?, me demande-t-elle

-J'ai atrocement mal partout et pourtant je suis pas quelqu'un qui se plaint mais là ça fait vraiment vraiment mal., répondis-je

-Minerva m'avait prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas vous parlez à votre réveille sinon ça empirerais votre mal de tête, me renseigne-t-elle

-Ça fait combien de temps que je dors madame ?, demandais-je

-2 jours Mr White., annonça-t-elle

-Quoi ?!, croassai-je

-Et oui, mais c'est normal, la 1er transformation demande beaucoup de magie. Des amis à vous sont passer, on à dit que vous aviez trop travaillé et que vous êtes tomber de fatigue. Du surmenage en quelques sortes., me répond-t-elle

-D'accord, merci madame., murmurais-je

-Dormez Mr White maintenant., termine-t-elle

Mes yeux lourds, je me ré-installe comme il faut pour sombrer dans un sommeille réparateur. Je rêve d'un inugami courant dans le parc de Hogwarts et je ne me réveille que beaucoup plus tard, au petit matin. Je m'étire, grognant sous les douleurs encore présentes. Pomfresh arrive et m'ordonne de rester ici toute la journée et que je ne pourrais que retourner dans la Grande Salle ce soir. Je la supplie de m'autoriser à aller au moins dans mon dortoir, que je ne ferais rien de mal. Après moult supplication elle me laisse y aller, mais pas de bon cœur.

Je peu enfin enlever cette blouse d'hôpital pour mes habits beaucoup plus confortable. Je sors de l'infirmerie et me dirige lentement vers ma salle commune. L'effort que ça me demande est incommensurable et j'arrive essoufflé dans mon dortoir vide, n'ayant croisé que deux ou trois première années.

Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur mon lit, la chaleur agréable de la chambre me permettant de me détendre rapidement. Au bout de une demi heure, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai pas pris de livres de la Chambre de secrets et je m'ennuies ferme. Finalement, je me reporte sur le carnet que Dumbledore m'a offert en début d'année. Je sort un stylo bic, j'ai bien sur appris à écrire à la plume mais je suis toujours meilleurs avec un stylo, et j'ouvre le carnet.

Les pages vierges mais anciennes sont belle et je caresse la couverture en cuir noir du carnet. Je soupire mais bien décider à écrire mes découvertes sur le papier, je me lance.

"Ce cahier appartient à Harry White..."

J'hésite sur comment continuer, trouvant ça trop nunuches mais à ma plus grande stupéfaction, mes mots disparaisse alors que d'autre apparaisse.

"Bonjour Harry "

Cloué sur place, je referme le livre d'un coup, trop surpris pour dire quoi que se soit. Je regarde frénétiquement dans toute la pièce pour voir si un de mes amis ne me fait pas de blague mais non. Le livre parle... UN LIVRE ME PARLE ! Je vais devoirs être envoyer chez les frères silencieux tellement je deviens fou.

Essayant de reprendre mon calme, je ré-ouvre le carnet pour reprendre la discussion. La curiosité me tuera un jour.

"Qui est tu ?", écrivais-je

"Tom Elvis Jedusor", annonça le livre

"Pourquoi tu me parle ? Tu n'est qu'un livre ! " marquais-je

"C'est toi qui à commencer à me parler jeune Harry. Je ne suis qu'un livre ? En es tu sure Harry White ?" décryptais-je

"Absolument pas... et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je te parle." gribouillais-je

"Car tu est curieux, c'est dans la nature de l'homme... Dans qu'elle maison est tu ?", lis-je

"Cela ne vous regarde pas... Qui êtes vous vraiment ? " rédigé-je

"Je suis sure que tu est un Slytherin... une curiosité pour tout ce qui est non conventionnelle est surtout présente dans cette maison. Approche Harry White, je vais te montrer et en échange tu vas m'aider.." expliqua le carnet

Méfiant, je regarde avec suspicions le livre avant de brusquement me faire tirer à l'intérieure. Je tombe brutalement sur mes fesses dans un des couloirs du château. Ou es ce que je suis ..?! Je marche sans but quand je croise des élèves qui ne me remarquent même pas. Scrutant leurs visages je m'aperçois qu'elle ne font pas partie de l'école... ou du moins pas de toute les années actuelles. Ma mémoire photographique ne me faisant jamais défauts.

Au bout d'un moment d'errance, je comprends que je ne suis pas dans le château de mon époques, tout semble plus jeune... Même les professeurs. C'est quand je me ballade au troisième étage que je croise un jeune homme très élégant qui se dirige droit sur moi et qui me parle. Tout est bizarre dans ce monde, je vous le dis.

-Tu est Harry White ?, me demande-t-il

-Tom Elvis Jedusor ?, demandais-je

-Tu est bien un Slytherin, rusé. Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas retrouver de suite., m'informe-t-il

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et qui est tu ? Pourquoi toi, tu peu me voir et me parler et pas les autres ?, continuais-je de demander

-Que de questions. Tu est dans mes souvenirs, je suis un souvenir. Et qui je suis tu le sais déjà..., me répondit-il mystérieusement.

Sur ce il m'ordonne presque de le suivre. Je grogne, rageant contre ma curiosité mal placé qui me met dans des situations pas possible. En plus je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais pas aimer la suite.

Le dédale de couloirs nous mènes directement au toilette de Mimi Geignarde. Il rentre et je le suis, méfiant, me flagellant mentalement de ma stupidité.

-Je voudrais que tu aille ici avec le carnet quand tu rentrera dans ton présent., murmure-t-il

-Oui bien sur! ... Non mais t'a vraiment crus que j'allais dire ça... sil te plaît, ne me prends pas pour un Gryffindor qui ferait tout sans broncher. Je sais pas qui tu est et toi tu me donne des ordres... je vous jure! , crachais-je

\- Tu vas m'écouter espèce de sale morveux ! On ne conteste pas mes ordres ! Criât-il

-Ah oui ?! Et bien moi j'en ai rien à foutre de toi ! Alors fous moi la paix !, dis-je

-JE SUIS VOLDEMORT ! ON M'ECOUTE QUAND JE DONNE DES ORDRES ESPECE DE VERMINE ! Hurle-t-il

Au moment ou ces mot atteignent enfin mon cerveau, je suis éjecte du livre et je me retrouve projeter contre mon lit. Essoufflé et surtout complètement déboussolé, je ferme le livre d'un coup sec et le jette à travers la pièce. Je reste prostré dans mon lit un bon bout de temps, mes jambes ramener contre mon torse. Mes pensés sont un ramassis de choses incohérente. J'essaye, en vain, de les rassembler pour enfin comprendre le cœur du problème.

C'est seulement un peu avant que mes camarades de classes reviennent que je reprends vie. J'ai passer ma journée à réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment de quoi de qu'esse ! Et mes conclusion sont très peu glorieuse pour notre chère directeur. Ce vieux fou avait tout prévus, j'en suis sur! Je suis dans une colère noir quand mes amis rentre, tout joyeux.

Quand ils me voient, un sourire vint orner leur lèvres avant de déchanté quand ils se rendent compte que je suis tout sauf de bonne humeur. Je fais les cents pas dans la pièce comme un lion en cage. Ou plutôt un serpent dans un vivarium. Même si techniquement, un serpent n'a pas de pieds…

-Harry tu va bien ?, demande Blaise

-Tu vois bien que non espèce de veracrasse., rétorque Théo

-Il se passe quoi Harry ? Reprend Draco

-Il se passe que ... que ... Que je vais étriper ce putain de Dumbledore de merde ! Affirmais-je

-Heu... je suis le seul à rien comprendre ou... ? S'interroge le basané

-Non je t'avoue que je ne comprends rien non plus., répliqua Theo

-Harry, ça a un rapport avec ça ? Demande Crabbe

Il à dans la main le journal que j'ai balancé plus tôt ce matin. Je marche vivement vers lui, lui reprends le carnet que je jette dans ma malle. Je ferme cette dernière puis la barricade de plusieurs sort de protection et même certain de magie noir que le professeur Snape m'as gentiment appris.

Dire que tout le monde dans la pièce est estomaqué reste un euphémisme. Reprenant enfin pieds avec la réalité et ayant réussis à calmer un peu ma colère, je m'assoie au pied de mon lit pour leurs expliquer. Mais avant que je puisse dire un mot, la porte s'ouvre pour laisse passer Pansy avec Ssslayen et Sssaskya autour d'elle et Raziel posé sur sa tête. La scène légèrement attendrissante réussis à me calmer encore un peu plus. Mes animaux viennent sur moi, me montrant que mon retour leurs fait plaisir par des sifflement pour les serpent et des ronrons de mon chaton.

Les garçons explique rapidement la situation à la seule fille et elle ferme la porte avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de Théodore pour, elle aussi, écouter mon explication.

-Bon on vous as dit que je suis tomber de fatigue à cause de surmenage., commençais-je

Des hochements de têtes me confirme que oui.

-Bref, aujourd'hui, Pomfresh voulait que je reste à l'infirmerie pour me reposer. J'ai dis que je voulais être dans ma chambre. Après des supplications et quelques menaces, j'ai pu passer ma journée ici. J'avais pas pris de livres de la Chambre de secrets donc je savais pas quoi faire... J'ai donc pris le carnet que Dumbledore m'avait passer par pur ennuie., continuais-je

Tout le monde acquiesce, comprenant que c'est à partir de là qu'il y a problème.

-C'est la que ça devient bizarre et complètement délirant alors me coupé pas sil vous plaît. Donc j'ai écris dedans et le livres m'a répondus... puis de fil en aiguille il m'a expliquer qu'il s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor. Ensuite je me suis retrouver dans le livre qui est apparemment un souvenir de Tom pendant ses années à Hogwarts. Il m'a emmener dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et m'a ordonner de revenir ici et avec le livre... ,dis-je

-Tu pense que ce... Tom ... saurait qu'il y à l'entré de la chambre de secrets à cette endroit ? Demande Pansy

-J'en suis sur, car quand je lui ai dit d'aller ce faire foutre, il m'a hurler dessus qu'on ne lui désobéissais pas car il est Voldemort., terminais-je

Au noms prononcé, tout le monde grimace instinctivement avant que l'information monte réellement à leurs cerveaux. Des cris de surprise et d'horreur se fait entendre ainsi que je peu apercevoir plusieurs grosse grimace sur certains visage.

-Tu-sais-qui ?! Dans ce foutu journal ?! S'exclame Pansy

-Et oui, il avait 16 ans dans ce journal et il voulait me forcer à ouvrir la chambre des secrets., soufflais-je

-Mais... Mais attends ! Dumbledore est la personne qui t'a donner ce journal non ?, m'interroge Draco

Je lui fait signe que oui et tout le monde se plonge dans d'intense réflexions. La colère monte petit à petit chez chacun car aucun doute sur ce que Voldy voulait faire. Il voulait libérer le basilic. Et Ssslayen libéré dans l'école aurait fait des dégâts donc que tout ceci soit organiser par le Directeur était le pire.

- _Que ssssse passssse t-il Harry ?_ , siffle Ssslayen

Je ré-explique l'histoire en fouchelangue cette fois ci et Ssslayen siffle d'indignation et j'arrête de l'écouter quand il parle d'aller mordre se vieux citronné. Les autres ont repris les discussions entres eux, écoutant les théories de chacun. La fatigue me reprends et j'écoute sans vraiment écouter. C'est Ssslayen qui me tire de mon état de semi somnolence.

- _Puis-je voir le livre ?_ , demande-t-il

- _Oui bien ssssur, attends.,_ sifflais-je

Je les dépose sur mon lit, enlève les sorts de protections en tout genre posé sur ma malle, l'ouvre et le montre à mon familier. Il recule brusquement, sifflant si vite que je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'il dit. Je repose le livre dans ma malle, refaisant le même rituel de sorts. Ssslayen se calme enfin et reprends enfin un sifflement de parole assez calme pour que je puisse le comprendre.

- _Cccce livres pu tellement la magie noir que cccc'est affligeant. Ccce maccccchin ne devrait pas exisssster. Il faut le détruire Harry. Ccce livre est dangereux. Par contre maintenant que tu l'a remis, je n'arrive pas à le sssentir.,_ me siffle-t-il

- _Normal, ma malle est faite pour qu'on ne sssssente pas qu'il y à des objets magique dedans. Mais comment le détruire ?,_ demandais-je

- _Je ne ssssais pas encore. Déjà faudrait ssssavoir cccce que ccce truc est... Ccherccche dans la bibliothèque dès que tu peu...,suggéra-t-il_

 _-D'accord, je le ferais. Mais tu as une idée de pourquoi Tom voudrait ouvrir la chambre des ssssecrets ?_ Demandais-je auprès de mon familier

- _Je penssse que oui. Cette ados sssssi horrible avait déjà ouvert la ccchambre des sssecrets à ssson époques. J'ai tuer une élève, une ssssang de bourbe.. Je penssse qu'il voulait que je recommenccce.,_ m'informe-t-il

- _Ccca je peu comprendre... mais pourquoi Dumbledore l'aiderait ?,_ dis-je incrédule

- _Car tu le gène Harry. Je te l'ai dis, tu est puissssant. Mais tu est ausssi très dur à manipuler voir_ _impossible_ _. Il voulait sans doute que tu ssssois à ssssa botte... Il aurait eu de la gloire, de la reconnaisssance mais ausssssi du pouvoir. Mais tu ne fait pas comme il veut donc il à peut être décider de_ _t'éliminer_ _d'une façons ou d'une autres. Dumbledore est mauvais...,_ termine-t-il

-Harry., m'interpelle Draco

-Oui ?, marmonnais-je

-Dumbledore est aller trop loin. Il va falloir faire quelques chose. D'abord il ne fait rien pour Ombrage qui utilise clairement de la magie noir pour punir les élèves. Et maintenant il te donne un carnet dans lequel est stocker un souvenir du Dark Lord qui veut libéré Ssslayen. Ça aurait pu faire beaucoup de mort. Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de lui d'une façons ou d'une autre., dit Draco

Tout le monde montre leurs accords d'un hochement de tête et le temps qu'il nous reste pour savoir ce qu'on va faire. On est pas des Gryffindor, on va pas ruer dans les brancards sans avoir réfléchis. Le repas se passe, pour notre groupe, dans un calme plutôt relatif, chacun cherchant des failles dans le plan ou ajouter d'autre points.

Une fois le repas finis, on se dirige tous vers notre salle commune mais au dernier moment et sur qu'on soit seuls dans le couloir, on se dirige vers le sanctuaire. Les marches m'épuisent et j'arrive tout essoufflé en bas. Au regard de mes amis, je comprends qu'ils s'inquiètent alors je les rassures du mieux que je peu par un pauvres sourire.

Tout le reste de la troupe est déjà en bas et ils m'accueillent à coup de questions et d'engueulade pour le surmenage. Je m'excuse mille fois et ils décident enfin de me libéré. Le professeur Snape arrivent à se moment et je l'intercepte avant qu'il s'enferme dans le labo de potion.

-Professeur !, dis-je

-Mr White, je vois que vous aller mieux. Tenez buvez ça!, m'ordonna-t-il

-Euh... c'est pour quoi ?, murmurais-je en regardant le flacon

-Pour votre "surmenage". McGonnagall m'as informer de votre travail personnel. Ça devrait vous aidé à aller mieux., m'informe-t-il

-Oh euh merci., dis-je incertain avant de boire le contenue.

La potion a un goût infecte et c'est avec peine que je ne vomis pas tout. Cependant, mes courbatures et ma fatigue s'envole d'un coup. Je pousse un soupir de plaisir, enfin débarrasser des entraves de mon corps. Car si mon corps n'était pas en forme, mon cerveau si ! Et j'ai des choses à faire. Le professeur et moi, on marchait en direction de la bibliothèque quand soudain je me rappelle de ma question que je voulais lui poser.

-Professeur ! J'avais une question, vous ne sauriez pas si un sort existe pour permettre de lire vite et de tout retenir ? Demandais-je

-Vous me prenez pour qui ? Bien sur que je connais un sort pour ça. Mais pourquoi en avoir besoin?Vous lisez déjà extrêmement vite., affirma-t-il

-Et bien je dois trouver des informations sur un sujet précis sans savoir qu'elle est ce sujet... Ça serait bien que je sache avant la fin de l'année. Donc je pense que je vais avoir beaucoup à lire. Et nous sommes déjà en Avril..., continuais-je

-Bien, je pense que je peu vous aider. Venez avec moi. Je vais vous l'apprendre., annonça-t-il

Je souris, content et je le suis dans la salle de duel. On s'assoit sur l'estrade face à face, seuls dans la salle.

-Retentio Tempus est un sort qui va vous mettre dans une bulle ou le temps passe plus lentement. Dans cette bulle vous aller pouvoir lire beaucoup plus vite sans que des heures ne passe en vrais. C'est un sort extrêmement fatiguant. Car au lieu de faire une journée normal de 24 heures, vous aller passer par exemple 32 heures dans une journée. Cet un sort à ne pas prendre à la légère. Le temps que vous pouvez tenir cette bulle ne dépends que de la puissance du sorcier., dit-il

-Lectio Velox va vous permettre de lire à une vitesse plus soutenu. Un livre de 500 pages peut se lire en mois de une demi heure. Cela dépends, encore une fois, de la puissance du sorcier qui utilise se sort. Mais ça peut vous donner de puissant mal de tête. Cependant j'ai des potions qui contre ce problème., continue-t-il

-Enfin, Memoria notio est un sort qui vous permet de retenir tout ce que vous lisez. Dans chaque détail. J'ai crus comprendre que vous aviez une mémoire photographique déjà bien performante, ce sort vous permettra de le faire à un rythme de lecture plus soutenue. Encore une fois, fatigue et mal de tête sont les effets indésirables. Je vous les apprends car je sais que vous êtes en capacité de le faire. Si vous avez réussir à devenir un animagus aussi rapidement, c'est que vous pouvez faire ça. Ne l'apprenez pas à vos amis, ils pourraient devenir fous. Termine-t-il

Il m'apprends comment les lancers et ce n'est seulement après plus de 20 tentative que j'arrive à maîtriser le Retentio Tempus. Lectio Velox est acquis en 6 tentatives et Memoria notio d'un premier coup. Je remercie chaudement le professeur et on se sépare.

Je rentre dans la bibliothèque, posant mes affaires à coté d'un grand fauteuil vert foncé très confortable. Une table ronde est poser tout près, me permettant de poser mes futurs lectures. Je me dirige vers un coin de la bibliothèque, choisissant de faire étagères par étagères.

-Tu vas lire tout ça ?!, me demande Draco

-Snape m'a appris des sorts pour lire vite et tout retenir, ainsi que faire une bulle pour ralentir le temps dedans. Donc oui, je vais lire tout ça. Il faut que je trouve ce qu'est le carnet de Tom. Mais t'inquiète pas, ça va aller., répondis-je

-Fais attention à toi... Ne t'épuise pas Harry., soupire-t-il

Il sait que quoi qu'il dise, il ne pourrait pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux. Je le rassure puis me pose avec 30 livres qui flottes derrière moi. Je crée la bulle et je lance les deux autres sorts, lisant à une vitesse ahurissante et retenant tout de façons étonnante.

Un mois passa comme ça. Le matin je m'entraînais encore, appréciant de pouvoir dégourdir mes jambes. J'y allais plus tôt pour pouvoir me transformer en animagus pendant une petite heure, galopant à une vitesse affolante dans la forêt interdites. J'avais fait quelques mauvaise rencontre, surtout avec les Acromentules. Brrrr, qu'elle bestiole ignoble.

Ensuite, j'allais me doucher, traçais ma rune d'anti sommeille et je passais le reste de ma journée en cours et avec mes amis. Le soir, avant le repas, on restait dans la salle commune à échanger sur pleins de sujet différents. Pansy et Draco m'apprenait comment faire fluctuer mon argent, maintenant que je savais toute les bonnes manière Sang pur. Au repas, c'était un moment de détentes, trop de gens autour pour parler de choses sérieuse.

Puis le soir, on avait parfois des cours avec Snape pour peaufiner nos connaissance en potion ou en défense contre les forces du mal. Snape m'avait appris à faire mes potions pour ne plus avoir mal au crâne après mes séance lecture, mais aussi faire des potions énergisante et la potion pour mes courbatures après mes transformation animagus. Pour cette dernière, elle m'était maintenant inutile, à force de me transformer tout les matins, je n'avais plus mal.

Parfois on s'entraînait aussi au duel. Ensuite, on révisait nos cours avec toute les 5eme années des Ombres. Les BUSES arrivaient à grands pas et tout le monde étaient tombés dans une frénésie de révision. Même les jumeaux révisaient pour leurs Aspics. Une fois fais, tout le monde se traînaient dans son dortoir. Je faisais semblant de me coucher, attendant que tout le monde dors avant de créé mon illusion d'un moi qui dort et je me faufilais en dehors, retournant dans la bibliothèque de la chambre des secrets.

Je passais mes nuits à lire dans ma bulle temporelle. J'avais lu, en un mois, les trois quarts de la bibliothèque. 8 687 livres exactement, magie noir, magie blanche, magie du sang, etc... Les mal de tête que ça m'occasionnait m'assommer souvent mais je tenais bon. Ma connaissance dans la magie devenait impressionnante et parfois, je parlais avec Snape sur mes découvertes et j'appris que notre professeur était lui aussi très curieux. Bref, ma soif de savoir était pire qu'un Ravenclaw. Le professeur m'avait conseiller de dissimuler mes nouvelles connaissance et ma puissance qui grandissait de jour en jour. J'aurais été dans la ligne de mire de trop de gens sinon, et j'aurais fais peur.

En ce milieu de mois de Mai, notre cours sur la métamorphose était annulé. On était partis dans la bibliothèque de l'école cette fois ci, se posant pour réviser encore une fois nos cours. Je me baladais dans les rayons, lisant les titres de tout les livres pour me rendre compte que j'avais déjà tout lus. Ils étaient tous dans la bibliothèque de la chambre des secrets et il y en avait même plus. Un accès à la réserve de la part de Snape, j'en informais la bibliothécaire qui me permis d'y aller. Je flânais la aussi et c'est au bout d'une demi heure que je me rendis compte que la aussi, j'avais tout lu. Frustrer, je sortais de la réserve pour retourner vers mes amis.

-Harry, qu'es ce qu'il y a ?, demande Blaise

-Rien. Justement, y a rien., soupirais-je

-Tu aurais déjà tout lu ?, demande Théo incrédule.

-Oui ..., soufflais-je

-Nan sérieusement ?! Tout ?! Même ceux de la réserve ? S'exclame le Basané

-Et oui, malheureusement., murmurais-je

-Mais tu à lus combien de livre Harry ?, m'interroge Pansy

-Pas mal. Les trois quarts de l'autre bibliothèque. Genre 8 687 livres., annonçais-je

-8...8 687 ?! Mon dieu, mais tu est humain Harry ?!, s'horrifie Blaise

-Hahahahah, oui mais si j'avais pas les sorts, je pense pas que j'aurais réussis., riais-je

-Des sorts ? Qui te les à appris ? Dis Théo

-Snape., lui répondis-je

\- Oh apprends les moi Ryry., me supplie le Basané

-Impossible, tu ne pourrais pas les maîtriser. Annonce Draco

-Comment tu le sais ?! S'interroge Pansy

-Snape. Je lui ai déjà demandé, il m'a envoyait balader en me disant que j'avais pas le niveau. Harry, lui, là. Et puis il comprends vite. C'est un petit génie donc il retient ce qu'il lit mais aussi le comprends à une vitesse affolante. Donc ce rythme d'apprentissage ne peu pas le rendre fous., répond le blond

-Trop de compliment mon cher Malfoy, tu vas me faire rougir., me moquais-je

-Mais ce n'est que la stricte vérité mon cher ami., susurre Draco

-Raaah c'est pas juste..., râle Blaise

-Mais tu as trouver la raison de tes lecture ou pas ? Demande Théo

-Je suis pas sûre à cent pour cent... Mais si c'est ce que j'ai trouver, on est dans la merde jusqu'au coup., affirmais-je

Tout le monde grimace et après cette fait réprimander par la bibliothécaire qu'on se remet au travail en silence, plongé dans nos pensées. Le temps passa rapidement et on devait retourner en classe. Potion cette fois ci et en commun avec les Gryffindor.

Tout le cours se passa de façons relativement calme pour les Slytherin, les Gryffindor se faisant assommé à coup de point en moins. Hermione qui était avec moi été légèrement épargner car notre potion était toujours parfaite. Jamais rien à redire.

Alors que la fin du cours arrivait à grand pas, tout le monde finissant sa mixture pour sortir à l'heure, un accident arriva. Derrière moi, j'entendis de drôle de bruit de liquide clapotant trop fortement. Grâce à mes réflexe j'éjectai, un peu brusquement, Hermione loin de là, avant que la déflagration n'arrive. Je me fis aspergé de la potion de Ron et Neville qui était verdâtre et gluante. Snape hurlait et d'un coup d'œil à Hermione je m'assurais qu'elle allait bien puis la douleur commença.

Mon corps entier me brûle, et je hurle de douleur en m'écroulant au sol. Ce n'est que de longues minutes plus tard que je reprends enfin mes esprits.

* * *

 **Aloooors ?! Il va se passer quoi à votre avis ?! Que va devenir Harry ?! Attendez la suite qui est déjà écrite et devrait arriver vite ! Promis !**

 **Kim Lucie-fer**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Le chapitre 13 ! Et oui, déjà !**

 **Je vous demandez de deviner ce qui aller ce passer, ce que Harry aller devenir !**

 **Bref ! Voila voila :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13:**

 **PDV EXTERIEURE:**

Hermione, elle qui c'était fait violemment rejeté plus loin allait protesté quand Harry s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur. Tout le monde était choqué, pas encore sur d'avoir assimilé ce qui était en train de se passer. Ron et Neville était au bord de la syncope avec Snape qui leurs hurlait dessus. Puis Harry se tut soudainement et avec horreur elle découvris un petit garçon complètement paniqué à la place de mon ami.

-Professeur ! Harry..i-il...est ..., haleta Hermione

Le petit Harry reste d'abord perplexe en regardant tout le monde mais brusquement la panique monte en lui. Ou es ce qu'il était ? Ses yeux se posaient frénétiquement sur toute les personnes présentes dans la pièce, toute c'est personnes qui le regardaient de façons horrifié, paniqué ou inquiète.

Quand Snape avança vers le petit garçon, son visage encore colérique de la nullité de ces cornichons qui lui servait d'étudiants, Harry prit peur et partit en courant hors de la pièce. Les petites jambes potelé du jeune homme le mena dans des couloirs immenses et sans fin. Il se cacha derrière une armure, toujours dans les cachots mais habilement bien caché de n'importe qui ici. Harry était très doué pour jouer à cache cache, même si Jace le retrouvait tout le temps. Penser à Jace le fit sanglotait, ou était son Jace ?

Du coté de la classe de Snape, c'était la panique général. Tout le monde était étonné de trouver un enfant à la place de Harry mais cette étonnement changea en horreur quand Harry s'enfuit. Tout le monde parlait vite et cherchait à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Snape mit cependant bien vite fin à tout ce bavardage en donnant des ordres claire et concis.

-Tout le monde ici doit aller chercher le jeune White. Prenez le temps qu'il faut mais trouvez le, rater les cours même. Une fois fait vous filez retourner en classe. Je vais prévenir le Directeur. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps il peu rester ainsi. Mr Longbottom et Weasley venez avec moi., dit le professeur

Tout le monde sortit précipitamment de la pièce pour chercher le jeune enfant. Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Théodore, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle se mirent de coté quand la seule Gryffindor sortit précipitamment un parchemin. Elle pointe sa baguette dessus et murmure

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvais.

La carte apparu soudain et tout le petit groupe, dans un coin reculé, chercha leur ami transformer en enfant. Du coté de Snape, Ron et Neville, ils marchaient précipitamment en direction du bureau du directeur. McGonnagall était en train de boire le thé quand le groupe arriva en fracas dans le bureau. Le professeur Snape expliqua l'accident alors que les jeunes rouges et ors étaient dans un état pitoyable.

Le groupe de Draco avait enfin retrouver Harry sur la carte. Il était bien cacher derrière une armure dans les cachots. Tout le monde partit donc en courant chercher leur ami. Harry toujours derrière l'armure, pleurait toujours à chaude larmes, la panique le traversant de toute part. Quand des pas précipité résonnèrent à ses oreilles, il se força à se taire pour ne pas trahir sa présence. Son petit corps essaya en vain de se cacher encore plus.

Les Slytherin et Hermione c'étaient stoppé pour voir la petit silhouette d'un Harry larmoyant. D'un commun accord, c'est Draco qui s'approcha de son ami. Sa voix calme et rassurante, ses bras tendu pour le prendre dans ses bras, son sourire confiant et surtout l'écusson avec un serpent sur ses habits fit craquer le jeune qui s'y précipita. Sans doute la ressemblance avec Jace permit à Harry de se fier plus facilement a Draco.

Draco explique à petit bonhomme dans ses bras qu'ils se connaissent mais qu'il ne s'en souvient pas. Il lui demande son âge et Harry répond timidement qu'il à 3 ans. Mais Harry, tout jeune qu'il est commença à réclamer activement son Jace. Il voulait que Jace soit avec lui. Draco, perdu que le petit garçon soit si paniqué, lui promit que Jace viendrait dès que possible. Harry, se calma enfin et son visage enfouis dans le cou du blond, s'endormit.

Draco avait du user de patiente pour pouvoir calmer et rassuré son ami qui était si mignon à se moment là. Mais maintenant, il marchait dans les couloirs, allant dans le bureau du Directeur avec Harry blottit contre lui. Les autres étaient retourné en cours. Devant la gargouille, il donna le mot de passe et monta. McGonnagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Ron et Neville était présent et ils le regardèrent avant de soupirer de soulagement quand ils virent Harry.

-Harry à actuellement trois ans. Il m'a demander de voir un personne du nom de Jace. Il était vraiment paniqué., dis Draco

-Bien. Severus, savez vous combien de temps va durer la potion ? Demande Dumbledore

-Aucune idée. Mais ça peut durer quelques temps. Le temps que je trouve un antidote. Il vaudrait mieux appeler ces parents., affirma Snape

-Hmm.. oui. Mais Harry ne peu pas sortir de l'école. Il à ses BUSES., marmonne Dumby

-Pourquoi ne pas les appeler et leurs demander de rester l'école pendant ce temps ? Demande McGonagall

-Oui ça serait une solution. Minerva pourrait tu leurs rendre visite et leurs dire ? Je vais te donner un porte au loin. Severus, commencer l'antidote dès maintenant avec Mr Weasley et Longbottom. On laisse de côté les cours. Mr Malfoy pouvez vous prendre soins de Harry pendant ce temps ? Demande Dumbledore

-Oui, monsieur., Répondit Draco

-Bien dans ce cas, allez y., conclut-il

Tout le monde s'éclipse donc pour vacer à ses occupation. Draco s'en va dans les dortoirs, couchant dans son lit le petit Harry. Snape, Ron et Neville vont dans la salle de classe pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils n'ont pas réussis et pourquoi ceci donne ce résultat là. Et McGonnagall part en port-au-loin chez la famille White.

La Famille White était justement en train de finir le repas du midi quand la porte sonna. Tout le monde présent fut étonné de voir quelqu'un venir mais quand ils découvrirent la professeur, la maisonnée entière se précipita dans le salon pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Les 15 enfant White plus Jace qui était là pour une mission maintenant finis, étaient donc dans le salon avec leurs parents pour comprendre ce que disait la professeur. Professeur étonné de voir autant d'enfants.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais c'est un cas urgent. En cours de potion aujourd'hui, il y a eu un accident. Le chaudron de deux élèves à explosé et Harry White c'est retrouver aspergé de potion. Il est devenu par la suite un jeune garçons de trois ans. Malheureusement on ne sait pas qu'elle est cette potion ni comment contrer ces effets. Le professeur Snape travaille déjà dessus mais le jeune Harry est complètement paniquait. Il demande ses parents et un Jace., Dit MacGonnall

-Mon Harry est redevenue mon petit Harry ... Mais c'est permanent ?! S'exclame Grace horrifié.

-Je suis sure que non. Cependant Harry ne peut pas quitter l'école en fin d'année, il y à les examens. Mais cela peut durer quelques jours et sans une personnes de confiance à ses côté je ne crains qu'il prenne peur., affirma la professeur.

-Je comprends le problèmes. Mais malheureusement, moi et Grace ne pouvons pas venir comme ça...avec les autres enfants, soupire Julian, le père de famille

-J'irais., affirme Jace

-Tu le ferais ?, demande Grace au bords des larmes à Jace.

-Bien sur ! Harry compte énormément pour moi. Puis je suis sure que ceux de New York pourront se débrouiller quelques jours sans moi., répondit Jace

-Oh merci ! Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas pouvoir y aller ., sanglote Grace

-Dans ce cas Mr ...? commence McGonnagall

-Lightwood. Jace Lightwood madame., répond Jace

-Bien. Il ne faut pas tarder, cela ne vous ennuie pas ? Demande Minerva

-Non, non. J'allais partir de tout façons donc mon sac est prêt. Affirme Jace.

Il se dirige d'un pas souple vers un grand sac de sport qui contient ses affaires. Luke, Matt, Alice et Keira l'arrête, lui priant de prendre soin de Harry. Ce que Jace promet. Puis il prends l'objet que McGonnagall lui donne et il disparaît avec un horrible sensation de se faire aspirer par le nombril. Le voyage est horrible et il arrive à se poser sur ses pieds lors de l'atterrissage. Il titube un peu mais se reprend. Le professeur est secrètement impressionné, jamais un moldu ne c'était aussi bien rattraper. Ils montent en direction du château, Jace étant complètement abasourdis devant se spectacle.

C'est yeux se posent partout, sur le parc du château, de la forêt interdites, du lac avec une géante tentacule qui sort au moment ou il regarde. L'intérieure de l'école le laisse sans voix. Les escalier bougeant seuls, les tableau qui parle, les armures qui bouges, les fantômes.. Bref ! Un monde de fous ! La professeur le conduit dans un bureau ou le directeur l'attends.

-Ah Minerva, vous êtes de retour. Oh et voici Mr ...? demande Dumbledore

\- Jace Lightwood monsieur., se présenta le jeune homme

-Bien. Bienvenue à Hogwarts. Je suis désolé de vous déranger. Mais le jeune Harry White était vraiment paniqué. Dit le directeur

-Je comprends. Et vous ne me dérangez pas, je ferais tout pour Harry. L'informe Jace

-C'est très gentil à vous. Je vous demanderez juste de prendre soin de Harry pendant qu'on trouve un antidote. Vous pourrez vous balader dans le château à comme vous le voudrez. Vous dormirez dans son dortoir ... dans son lit, Cela ne vous gêne pas ? Demanda Dumby

-Non non, merci beaucoup., dit Jace

-Bien, dans ce cas, bonne journée., conclus Dumbledore

Draco avait trouver son ami en plus jeune beaucoup trop mignon pour son propre bien. Il était à croquer. En plus il avait remarqué que Harry ne faisait pas confiance facilement mais lui, Draco Malfoy l'avait sa confiance ! Et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir et il devenait jaloux et possessif. Il était assis par terre, ses jambes entourant le petit corps assis en tailleurs qui jouait avec des peluches prêtait. Ssslayen, Sssaskya et Raziel veillant sur leurs maîtres.

Jace suivait le professeur McGonnagall dans ce qui lui semblait être des milliers de couloirs. Il était seulement sure d'une chose, il descendait dans ce qu'il semblait être les cachots. Elle s'engouffra dans un cul de sac mais sur sa droite se trouvait un tableau. Elle lui expliqua que c'était l'entrée pour le dortoir des Slytherin, elle lui donna le mot de passe, le laissa entré et elle repartit.

La salle commune était en marbre noir, des fenêtres hautes mais donnant dans... de l'eau ? Des canapés autours de plusieurs cheminé avec des tapis au sol, c'était chaleureux mais surtout luxueux. Son entré ne passa pas inaperçus, tout le monde le regardait à présent quand un petit boule avec des cheveux noir de jais fonça sur lui en criant.

-JAAAACE !

-Harry ! Dis Jace en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry entoura ses petit bras autour du cou de son blondinet qui est quand même étonné de voir son Parabataï redevenu enfant. Son corps tout petit et fragile dans ses bras le ramène tellement loin dans ces souvenirs que s'en est affligeant. Le câlins durent encore un peu devant les yeux de tout les Slytherin, méfiant, surpris, curieux et jaloux pour Draco.

Harry sanglote contre Jace, la pression retombant après la journée vécu. Le plus vieux des shadowhunter consola le plus jeune en lui caressant le dos tendrement. Puis Jace s'avance vers ou était Harry, pose son sac près du canapé et s'assoie à même le sol, le petit corps toujours blottis contre lui.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Jace Ligthwood, je suis l'ami de Harry., se présente Jace

-Draco Malfoy et voici Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson. On est des amis à Harry, dit l'autre blond

Tout le monde avait fait un signe pour permettre au nouveau venue de comprendre qui était qui. Il leur réponds d'un sourire puis reporte son attention sur son petit brun.

-Ce sont des amis à toi ? Demande Jace en montrant les deux serpents

-Oui ! Sssaskya et Ssslayen. Ils sont hyper gentil ! Et voici Raziel, le chaton ! Dit Harry soudain tout joyeux.

-Enchanté Sssaskya, Ssslayen et Raziel. Murmure Jace

Il caresse le chaton un peu puis cale l'enfant sur ses jambes étendu devant lui. Il s'appuit contre son torse en s'appaisant rapidement. Même si tout le monde les regarde encore, les activités de chacun reprennent le pas et c'est dans un gentil brouhaha que Jace et le groupe continue de prendre connaissance.. tout le monde l'accepte sans vraiment l'accepter.

-Dis ! Tu me raconte une histoire de démon ! s'exclame Harry

-Maintenant ? Demande-t-il

-Oui, sil te plaît ! Supplia-t-il

-Harry, ne me regarde pas comme ça, sinon je vais te manger ! Dit-il

Jace passe ses bras autour de son dos et le bascule en arrière, lui dévorant le cou se qui le fait exploser de rire, le petit corps se tortillant sous lui. Il rit encore longtemps alors que Jace s'amuse a le chatouiller puis enfin il pose son front contre celui de son vis à vis, le regardant.

-Ça fait du bien de te revoir Harry. Bien que tu sois un minimoy en se moment ..., soupire Jace

-Je t'aime Jace ! S'exclama-t-il

-Moi aussi Harry ~ murmure-t-il avant d'embrasser mon front.

-C'est bientôt l'heure du repas, Jace, je peu t'appeler Jace hein, tu dors ou ? Demande Pansy

-Le directeur m'a dit que je dormirais dans le dortoir de Harry. A mon avis je vais dormir dans son lit avec lui dans mes bras. Lui répondit-il

-Oh c'est choupi ~., roucoule Pansy

-Viens, on va poser ton sac et après on ira manger., dit Blaise

-Ok, merci., remercia le blond

Ils se levèrent, laissant Harry au soin de ses amis, et ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoirs des 5ème années. Le chemin n'est pas long mais permet au deux garçons de pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance.

-Tu connais Harry depuis longtemps ? Demande le basané

-Oui, je le connais depuis que j'ai ...je sais pas... 6 ans., dis Jace incertain

-Harry est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, légèrement acharné sur la plan travail mais à part ça, c'est un très bon ami., continue Blaise

-Un acharné du travail lui va parfaitement., rit Jace

-Tiens, voila notre dortoir. Tu peu poser ton sac au pied du lit d'Harry qui est là., finit Zabinni en lui désignant le lit.

Une fois fait, ils retournent dans la salle commune, le blondinet Jace attrapant Harry, le posant sur sa hanche et tout le monde se dirige vers la Grande Salle. Les discussions tournent surtout autour de comment marche Hogwarts pour que le nouveau venu puisse essayer de s'en accommoder.

Le petit groupe de Slytherin plus le ShadowHunter furent arrêter par le professeur McGonnagall qui les informèrent que l'antidote serait sans doute prêt dans 2 jours. Puis elle s'en alla. Mais le groupe ne put faire un pas de plus avant que le reste du groupe des Ombres leurs tombent dessus, leurs posant 25 millions de questions. Et bien sur tout le monde en même temps, sinon ce n'est pas marrant.

Harry, légèrement apeuré de tout c'est gens bizarre autour de lui, cache son petit visage de chérubin dans le cou de son seul repaire, Jace. Ce dernier, ne comprenant pas grand choses, laisse au Slytherin le soin de congédier les nouveaux venus et c'est après une bonne crise de nerfs de Malfoy que tout le monde peut enfin aller manger. Le chemin jusqu'à la table désigné des Slytherin se fait sous tout les regards curieux de tout les élèves. Tous voulaient voir le survivant petit mais aussi qui était ce magnifique blond qui le portait. Ce n'est qu'une fois à table que l'ambiance redevient presque normal, je dis bien presque. Les coups d'œils furtif sont toujours de mises. Une fois tout le monde assis, le directeur se lève, attirant l'attention de tout ces élèves.

-Cher élèves, Harry White, par un fâcheux accident de potion se retrouve coincé dans son corps d'enfants pendant 2 jours. Au vue des examens qui arrivent, nous avons décidé de le garder à l'école mais avec un ami moldu avec lui, Jace Lightwood. Je vous pris de bien vouloir être gentils avec eux et si ils sont dans le besoin de les aider. Sur ce, bonne appétit.

Les discussions reprirent dans un brouhaha assourdissant et les plats firent leurs apparitions sur la table, émerveillant Jace et Harry par la même occasion. Ils se regardèrent, rirent et commencèrent à manger sous l'œil amusé des Slytherin, qui purent voir toute l'étendu de leurs complicité même avec un Harry bébé.

-Qu'es ce que c'est ? Demanda soudainement Jace en pointant du doigt le liquide orange dans la cruche

-Ca ? Du jus de citrouille..., dis ahuris Draco

-Du jus de citrouille ?! Beurk ! Ça rivalise avec les idées culinaires étrange de Isabelle..., grimaça Jace

-Vous ne buvez pas du Jus de citrouille chez les moldus ? Questionne Blaise

-Absolument pas ! De l'eau, des sodas ou de l'alcool... mais certainement pas du Jus de citrouille ~ , lui répondit le seul moldu de la table

-Des sodas ?, continua Blaise

-Vous connaissez pas ?!, s'étonna Jace avant de continuer, C'est des boissons sucrés gazeuse. Les adolescent en raffolent. Si vous voulez j'en enverrais a Harry et il vous fera goûter.

-Oh avec plaisir merci !, minauda Pansy

L'attitude de la jeune fille exaspérèrent les garçons de la table mais le repas continua sans remarques cinglante, ce qui est un fait exceptionnelle. Jace aida le petit Harry à manger, surtout pour couper les différentes viandes présente sur la table. Les discussions allant bon train, Blaise et Pansy étant particulièrement curieux sur le monde moldu, posant pleins de question au seul moldu présent. Enfin... moldu, c'est un grand mot. Le repas se termina dans les rires et tout le monde se dirigea, dans la bonne humeur, dans le dortoir des verts et argents.

Les Ombres avaient convenues de ne pas se retrouver ce soir, ou du moins les Slytherins ne descendraient pas jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit re devenu grand. Les discussions dans la salle communes reprirent pour finalement s'arrêter quand Harry dodelina de la tête, prêt à s'endormir sur les genoux de Jace. Tout le monde, d'un commun accords, se leva pour aller se coucher.

-Ah, j'ai pas de pyjama à la taille de Harry pour cette nuit..., remarqua Jace une fois dans le dortoir.

-Attends, je m'en occupe., dit Draco

Il farfouilla dans l'armoire sans dessus dessous de Harry, trouvant un pyjama en flanelle bleu ainsi que des sous vêtements. Il les ré ajusta à la taille de son propriétaire et les donna à un Jace ébahis.

-Wouaaah.. pratique. Merci. Harry, lève les bras !, dit Jace

-Hmmm..., grommela Harry endormis

Mais il leva tout de même les bras pour que le plus âgé puisse l'habillé de son haut de pyjama. Il répéta les étapes pour chaque habits et le jeune garçons dormait quasiment debout à la fin de l'opération. Attendris, le plus âgé pris Harry dans ses bras et le se coucha avec, étreignant se corps si petit contre lui. Il souhaita bonne nuit, Blaise ferma d'un coup de baguette leurs rideaux et ils s'endormirent rapidement.

* * *

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! :) A la prochaine !


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour bonjour ... OUI OUI vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre qui sort. Après tant de mois de silence. Et NON NON je n'ai pas abandonnez cette fiction ! :D**

 **Tout d'abord, je suis sincèrement désolé ! Vraiment vraiment désolé !**

 **J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration mais surtout d'envie d'écrire. Je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Puis j'ai du commencez à travailler et là j'ai pas réussis à gérer mon temps, je ne faisais que dormir ou comater dès que je rentrais chez moi. Bref, écrire était loin mais très loiiiiin dans mes obligations immédiates.**

 **Mais bien décidé à ne pas abandonner, j'ai travailler sur l'imagination de la suite et grâce à une amie, que dis-je, ma sauveuse, l'histoire à pris forme dans ma tête. DONC UN GRAND MERCI A ELLE ! ( le pire c'est qu'elle n'y connait quasi rien à Harry Potter et rien du tout au ShadowHunter ).**

 **Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai repris l'écriture, que la suite arrivera dès que je l'écris maintenant et surtout j'espère de pas vous avoir trop déçus et que si oui, ça n'arrivera plus. Du moins sans fin du monde imminente.**

 **Voila Voila c'est tout pour ici ! Je vous laisse à mon nouveau chapitre et je vous met un petit résumer de l'histoire pour éviter de tout relire !**

 **-** Harry est un Shadow Hunter ( chasseur d'ombres )

-Il vit dans une famille de Shadow Hunter au Etat Unis, dans le Wyomming. Il à beaucoup de frère et sœur, eux aussi comme lui.

-Il est rentré à Hogwarts seulement en 5eme année et c'est retrouver à la maison Slytherin.

-Il est amis avec Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Théodor, CRabbe, Goyle, Hermione, Neville, la famille Weasley au complet et Luna

-Un troll a attaquer Harry, Hermione et Pansy quand ils était dans les toilettes, leur permettant de découvrir l'entré de la chambre des secrets.

-Harry a fait du basilic, Ssslayen, son familier

-La chambre des secrets et devenu leurs Sanctuaire et ils ( ses amis et luis) se surnomment les Ombres.

-Ils ont pétrifié Ombrage qui est dans les cachot

-Les vacances de Nöel sont passé avec Draco, Harry et les Weasley au château mais Snape les à suivit dans le Sanctuaire.

-Décidant de ne rien dire, Snape se sert du labo de potion en échange de quelques cours pour les Ombres.

-Le retour de vacances se passent normalement et Harry, supervisé par Mc Gonnagall vas esssayer de devenir Animagi. Sans que personnes ne le sachent.

-Il y arrivent. A cause de la fatigue est envoyer chez à l'infirmerie. Il rentre au dortoir au bout de 3 jours. Vas parler au carnet de Jedusor, découvrir qu'il est Voldemort.

-Les Ombres vont décider d'évincer Dumbledor car c'est lui qui à donner le carnet à Harry. Harry lui doit lire tout les livres de la bibliothèque pour essayer de savoir ce qu'est ce carnet.

-Harry découvrent ce qu'est le carnet mais un accident de potion survient et il se retrouvent coincé dans un corps d'un enfant de 2 ans.

-Jace arrive à Hogwarts pour prendre soin de lui.

 **Voila où on en est dans l'histoire. Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14:**

C'est une petite cuillère qui tire Jace de son sommeille lourd. Il n'arrive qu'a dormir ainsi que quand Harry est dans c'est bras, bébé ou pas. Reprenant pied avec la réalité, Jace grogne et attrape cette cuillère avant de s'étirer longuement lui permettant d'enfin se réveiller complètement. Voyant que Harry est toujours endormis dans ses bras, il prends toute les précautions pour ne pas le réveiller en s'extirpant du lit. Ce n'est que quand il entends des grognements provenir des autres couchages qu'il comprends que c'est l'heure du réveille.

Avec douceur et amour, il fait émerger le petit ange dans le lit. Grognon, Harry se laisse guider dans la salle de bain par Jace et Blaise qui eux aussi prennent leurs douches. Les préparatifs du matin fait, toute la petite bande de Slytherin se dirigent pour un bon petit déjeuner. Le plus âgé des ShadowHunter suit, encore un peu perdu dans ce dédale de couloirs. Ce n'est que quand les sorciers doivent aller en cours que Jace embarquent Harry dans le parc de Hogwart pour visiter mais aussi profiter de cette belle journée ensoleillé.

L'après midi est consacré à visité le château accompagné des Ombres qui alternent entre ceux qu'on leurs cours et ceux qui sont libres. Au repas du soir, un Harry quelque peu sommeillant prend enfin l'antidote préparer qui doit, normalement, faire effet dans la nuit. La soirée, une fois le plus petit couché, se passe en découverte de jeu sorcier pour Jace accompagné des amis de Harry.

Amis de Harry qui sont surpris de découvrir un moldus qui est la copie conforme, dans les manières et le port, du jeune ShadowHunter. Leurs fiertés, leurs démarches, leurs tatouages... même cette étrange bâton qui leurs servent à ils ne savent quoi. Harry ressemble en tout point à Jace et c'est quelques heures qu'ils ont passés ensemble fait que les Slytherin voient la profondeur de la complicité envers les deux jeunes hommes.

L'heure du couché approchant pour les grand, Jace se glisse dans le lit de son petit brun, le cale contre lui et s'endort. Sa nuit étant peuplé de rêve d'Harry grandissant au fur et à mesure que les heures passent.

C'est Draco, prêt le dernier pour la journée qui se dévouent à la tache de réveiller les deux amis dormant encore. Il ouvre les teintures du baldaquin d'un coup sec, impatient de retrouver son Harry. Pansy, Blaise, Théodore, Crabbe et Goyle posté derrière lui pour eux aussi espérer voir leur brun. Leurs surprise fut de voir leur Harry à son âge normal complètement collé à Jace qui lui à ses bras autour du brun, les deux définitivement bien endormis. La jalousie qui prend Draco le surprend lui même mais la façons dont les deux garçons sont enlacé le perturbent et le laissent sans voix quelques instant.

-PDV Harry -

La brusque lumière du jour perçant à travers les rideaux me gêne et je grogne, mécontentant de me réveiller à cause de ça. J'essaye de bouger mais ne pouvant pas, j'ouvre brusquement le yeux pour m'apercevoir d'un corps musclé et tatoué à côté de moi. Jace. Mais qu'es ce qu'il fait ici ?! Je tourne ma tête vers la lumière pour découvrir mes amis de dortoir qui me regardent tous avec un grand sourire. Bien que Draco à l'air un peu contrarié. Je racle ma gorge avant de parler.

-Salut tout le monde ... quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il ce passe ?

-Salut Ryry, et bien c'est une longue histoire, déjà levez vous et on te raconte. Dit Blaise

-Mmmh, ok ... , grognais-je

Je regarde Jace, me demandant comment je vais bien pouvoir le réveiller. Soudain, une idée se forme et un sourire sadique se dessine sur mon visage. J'entends mes amis de dortoir glousser et je leurs souffle de reculer, ça pourrait être dangereux. Me raclant une dernière fois la gorge, j'aspire beaucoup d'air avant de hurler

-JACE ! ATTAQUE DE DÉMONS !

La réaction ne tarde pas et Jace qui dormait à poing fermé est maintenant, debout dans le lit, en caleçons avec une épée de ShadowHunter dans la main droit et le corps tendu, prêt à se battre. Ses yeux cherche le danger avant qu'ils ne se posent sur moi, mort de rire dans le lit.

-Harry ! Tu ... RAAAAH ! Il y a d'autre façons plus sympathique pour me réveiller que de me faire croire qu'on est attaqué ! Franchement ! Et arrête de rire. Se pleins Jace

-Ahahahah, mais en même temps c'était tellement drôle, ahahah, dis-je tant bien que mal à cause de mon rire

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Soupire mon Parabatai

\- Je sais.. Bon, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu est là ? Pas que je ne t'aime pas mais ... je pense pas que les moldus soit accepté ici. Demandais-je tout en appuyant sur "moldus"

-Harry, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Se renseigne Théodore

-Non, je devrais ? Poursuivais-je

-Il y a eu un accident de potion et tu t'es transformer en enfant de 3 ans. Vus que tu été paniqué et que tu demander Jace bah il est venus. Ça fait 2 jours que tu était comme ça. Et hier soir tu a pris l'antidote. M'informe Draco

-Ah. Ça ne peut qu'arriver qu'a moi ce genre de chose.., soupirais-je, Désolé Jace de t'avoir déranger pour si peu. L'institut avait pas besoin de toi ?

-Non, je me suis arranger, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis Jace tout en rangeant l'épée.

On décide de se lever sinon on va être en retard, Jace fais son sac pendant que je m'habille et on se dirige joyeusement vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Mes amis m'explique tout mes exploits de mes deux jours en enfants et Jace reste silencieux tout le long du petit déjeuner. Mac Gonnagall vient le chercher a la fin de celui ci pour le raccompagner chez lui. Les au revoir sont dur mais le câlin que je lui offre pourrait rivaliser contre celui d'un géant. La dernière image que j'ai de mon parabatai est celui-ci avec un grand sourire étalé sur son visage. Je sens que mes amis sont étonnés de mon amitié avec Jace mais peut être es ce dû au fait de l'épée sortit de nul part ce matin et de ces histoire de démons et d'attaque. Ou bien je me fais des idées. En même temps je ne peu rien expliquer, notre monde est lui aussi caché et on ne peut rien dire même à des sorciers. Donc je ne dis rien et je fais comme si tout était normal dans le monde le plus normal qui soit.

Les cours se passent étrangement, les gens me sourient, me donne des tapes dans le dos en me souhaitant la bienvenue encore fois. Ils me racontent encore et encore combien j'étais mignon tout petit, accrocher à mon ami comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mes amis les Ombres ne manquent pas non plus de me chambrer une fois dans le sanctuaire. Franchement, je vais y avoir droit toute ma vie.

Blasé, je lis dans ma bulle temporelle, finissant les derniers livres qui me reste à lire sans pour autant trouver ce que je cherche. Ou du moins j'espère que c'est vraiment pas ça. Car comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, on est absolument, complètement et totalement dans la merde. Si le carnet de Tom Jedusor est bien ce que je pense... on est foutu !

Une fois le dernier livre lu, j'arrête le sortilège, soupirant tellement bruyamment que Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Théodore, Neville, Ron, Crabbe et Goyle lèvent la tête de leurs révisions pour me regarder avec étonnement. Je grimace de cette attention, avant que Crabbe prenne la parole.

-Il se passe quelque chose Ryry ?

-Oui... quelque chose de grave. De très très grave. Soupirais-je

-On t'écoute, accouche ! Dit Blaise.

-Pas avant que tout le monde ne soit là. Je ne vais pas me répéter 50 fois. Grognais-je avant de lancer un sonorus sur ma gorge, Snape, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, j'ai besoin de vous dans la bibliothèque. Maintenant

Mes amis déjà présents grimace à cause du bruit causé de mon sortilège mais tout le monde met en suspense ses révisions de BUSE pour pouvoir se concentrer sur la discussion à venir. Et au vue de leurs visage grave, je comprends que tout le monde à bien conscience qu'elle ne va pas être facile. Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour que tout le reste des Ombres arrivent, surpris ou ronchons pour Snape. Je fais signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir autour de la plus grande table et une fois fais, je prends enfin la parole.

-Si j'ai lu tout les livres de la bibliothèque ici présente, c'est parce que je voulais trouver la nature du carnet de Tom Jedusor. Que Dumbedor m'a remis. J'ai donc tout lu. Magie blanche, magie noir, magie grise, magie du sang, magie de la nature, magie des rituels, magies des malédictions... etc... Bref tout. Et la seule chose probable pour la nature de ce carnet, qui contient un des souvenirs de Voldemort, c'est l'Horcruxe. Dis-je

Au fil de ma tirade, je m'agite, deviens nerveux et donc je ne cesse de me triturer les mains. Quand le mot Horcruxe sort de ma bouche, seul Snape réagis. Il se raidit, grimaçant alors que les autres me regardent pour avoir plus de renseignement.

-Heu, ok. Apparemment professeur Snape sait ce que c'est.. mais c'est tout. Harry c'est quoi un Horcruxe ? Demande finalement Neville

-OK, je vais vous la faire simple. Déjà, crée un Horccruxe c'est une aberration, même pour les sorciers. C'est de la grande magie noir. Le sort permet de séparer l'âme du sorcier qui le souhaite, en deux. Ça permet donc d'enfermer le bout de l'âme du sorcier dans un objet. L'horcruxe. Mais pour séparer son âme en deux il faut la mort d'une personne. Un meurtre donc. continuais-je

-Wow wow wow wow wow ! ohla ! Tu est en train de nous dire que Tu-sais-qui à séparer son âme en deux... ?! S'exclame Théodore horrifié.

-Oui c'est que je suis en train de dire. Le journal est presque sans aucun doute un Horcruxe. Et je parie ma main à coupé qu'il n'en a pas fait qu'un seul. Dis-je

-Mais il y gagne quoi ? Demande Hermione

-L'éternité Miss Granger. Lui répond Snape

-Mais pour quoi faire ?! Il aurait pu devenir un vampire si vraiment il voulait être éternel ! S'exclame Fred

-Être un vampire peut aider pour l'éternité mais ne colle pas avec ses idéos de sang pur. Il faut que vous sachiez que le seigneur des ténèbres est effrayer par la mort. C'est pour ça que quand il a appris qu'un enfant pourrait le tuer, il c'est précipité pour le faire avant. Explique le professeur.

-Il a apprit ? Comment ça il a apprit qu'un enfant pourrait le tuer ?! M'exclamais-je

-Il y a une prophétie que j'ai entendu quand j'adhérais encore au idées du seigneur des ténèbres. Je lui ai rapporter sans savoir que cette enfant c'était toi. Et qu'il se précipiterait pour te tuer, toi, James et Lily.. dit Snape honteusement. Donc, quand j'ai appris la nouvelle de ce qu'il avait fait, je me suis engager dans l'Ordre du Phénix, devenant espion. Il faut que vous compreniez que c'est une information qu'il ne faut divulguer a personne.

J'accuse le coup, comme tout le monde et les paroles de Snape s'imprime dans nos esprits. Le groupe acquiès, on gardera le secret mais j'ai du mal à vraiment tout comprendre. Mes parents sont mort à cause d'une prophétie... que Snape à rapporter. Je ne sais pas si je suis énervé, triste ou juste fataliste. Je reprends la parole après un log moment de silence, une fois que je suis sur que ma voix ne me trahira pas.

-La prophétie, que disait-elle ?

-Elle disais, " Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... "

Un autre silence se rajoute, long et pesant. Les neurones de chacun marche à plein régime. Après 10 bonnes minutes, d'un simple accio, je fait venir à moi une feuille et un stylo, prêt pour tout écrire.

-Donc je récapitule, " il sera née lorsque mourra le septième mois" ... Fin Juillet donc et il faut que les parents de celui-ci est défié trois fois Voldemort... dis-je

-Je suis née en fin juillet. Le 30. Mais je ne sais pas si mes parents ont trois fois défié Tu-sais-qui.., nous informe Neville

-Si. La prophétie désigné deux enfant. Harry et Neville... marmonne Snape

-Donc ça veut dire que Neville peut aussi tuer Vous-savez-qui ?! S'exclame Hermione

-Non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres à marquer un enfant comme son égal. Cela aurait pu être Neville ou Harry. Mais il à choisit Harry donc ce rôle revient obligatoirement à Harry. Explique notre professeur.

J'écoute tout attentivement, avec grande patiente pour vraiment comprendre qu'es ce que tout ça implique. Neville semble désolé mais en même temps content que ce fardeaux ne lui revient pas et je peu le comprendre parfaitement. Je lui souris pour le rassurer, je ne lui en veux pas et il me renvoie un sourire encore plus grand. La discussion s'éternise sur la prophétie et j'avoue que je décroche au bout d'un moment, me concentrant plus sur la partit initial, l'horcruxe. Draco semble du même avis car il remet tout le monde sur le droit chemin et je peu enfin reprendre mes explications.

-Comme je le disais, je pense que Voldemort à fait plus d'un horcruxe. Dans les livres que j'ai lu sur le nombre magic le plus puissant c'est 7. Donc crée 6 horcruxe plus l'âme rattaché au corps. Et je suis quasi sur que le journal en est un. Il ne manque plus que de trouver les 5 autres. Jusque là, tout le monde me suit ?

Tout le monde hoche la tête, concentré au maximum. Je continue

-Une fois trouvé, il faut les détruire. Là, c'est la partit la plus difficile... Seul un Feudeymon ou le venin d'un basilic peut le détruire. Bon, on à le basilic avec nous mais quand même... si on en trouve un et que Ssslayen n'est pas là, on est dans la merde. Parce que maîtriser le sortilège Feudeymon c'est pas une mince affaire...

-Veuillez ne pas m'oublier monsieur White. Je sais maîtriser ce sort et si il le faut, je vous l'apprendrez. Répond Snape vexé tout en reniflant.

-Bon bah c'est réglé. Manque plus que de les trouver mais avant ça, il faut détruire le journal. Soupirais-je

-C'est si important que ça de détruire le journal ? Je comprends que c'est une abomination mais pourquoi ce presser...? demande Ron

-Ron, c'est une partit de son âme... Si ça tombe entre de mauvaise main, on peut le ressuscité grâce à ce journal. D'où l'intérêt de le détruire. Rétorque Hermione

-Ah oui, j'avais pas vue ça comme ça.. soupire le roux.

-Pour celui ci, je me propose de le détruire vu que je suis le seul capable d'exécuter le sort. Cependant, vous me ferez le plaisir monsieur Potter de le maîtriser le plus rapidement, je ne serais pas toujours là pour sauver votre petit fessier de célébrité. Soupire Snape

-Je vous en remercie professeur et je vous jure que je maîtriserais le sort au plus vite. Je propose qu'on le détruise demain soir, pour cette nuit allons nous coucher et on se retrouve demain, ici vers 23h. Ça vous vas ? Proposais-je

Tout le monde hoche la tête et chacun repart ranger ses affaires pour que petit à petit, tout le monde rentre dans son dortoir pour enfin dormir. La nuit porte conseille dit-on.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **J'ai un service à vous demandez, je cherche un ou une BETA  car je n'ai pas la fois de corriger mes chapitre une fois que j'ai finis de les écrire. Donc ça serait sympas ^^ Contactez moi si ça vous intéresse, j'offre des cookies ! **

**Lucie-fer !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Voici la suite ~ Qui m'aura donner beaucoup de sueur froides !**

 **J'étais tranquillement en train de corriger mon chapitre, j'avais enfin finis de ré-écrire les phrases qui été moche, bref j'avais finis et là ... mon ordi glisse ! Alors je le rattrape, un peu brusquement je l'avoue et POUF ! Plus RIEN !**

 **J'avais pas enregistrer J'ai perdu l'envie de le corriger et il a trainer jusqu'a maintenant.  
**

 **morale de l'histoire : TOUJOURS ENREGISTRER !**

 **Bref ! Bonne lecture et merci de me lire ! :D**

 **CHAPITRE 15:**

Le lendemain la tension est à son comble dans le groupe des Ombres, les inquiétudes augmentent crescendo au cours de la journée. Le rythme soutenus des cours avec les examens qui approchent n'invitent pas à la détente, bien au contraire. Malgré tout, plus le rythme scolaire est intense, moins nous pensons au « problèmes » de ce soir. Le repas du soir, nous nous efforçons de nous détendre le plus possible, agaçant les professeurs à force de nous interpeller de nos tables respectives pour se lancer de gentille pics. L'ambiance arrive à s'alléger et le volume sonore de la Grande Salle, lui, augmente.

Le repas terminé dans un boucan jamais vue à Poudlard, tous, nous rentrons dans nos dortoir pour passer un peu de temps avec ses camarades de maison pour paraître le moins suspect. Chez les Slytherin, l'ambiance est studieuse dans la salle commune, les révisions vont bon train tant qu'il en est encore le temps. Même Crabbe et Goyle travaille avec acharnement, c'est peu dire.

L'heure du rendez-vous approchant, nous faisons tous mines d'aller nous coucher, baillant exagérément du moins autant qu'il en est possible dans la haute société. Une fois dans notre chambre, sous un sort d'invisibilité, nous nous glissons derrière une personnes quittant la salle communes pour disparaître ensuite dans la Chambre des secrets. Selon notre carte, le reste du groupe est déjà arrivé dans la première salle où nous nous dépêchons de les rejoindre. J'ai le livre à la main, soigneusement emballer dans un lourd tissu de soie. Personne ne perd de temps en bavardages, focalisant notre attention sur le seul professeur et adulte présent.

-Vue que les retardataire sont enfin là, nous pouvons commencer. Ne sachant pas comment le journal va réagir au sort, reculez. A moins que vous ne vouliez être vous aussi réduit en cendres.

Nous faisons plusieurs pas nerveux en arrière, moi compris. Finalement, nous nous plaquons contre la parois quand je lui ai enfin donner le journal qu'il dépose à plusieurs mettre devant lui. Une main agrippe la mienne de mon coté gauche et je suis étonné de voir que Draco est si stresser. Je lui rend son étreinte avec un micro sourire auquel il me répond. Notre groupe s'attrapent les mains nerveusement et nous déglutissons tous quand le professeur lance un majestueux

-Feudeymon !

La chaleur du sort d'embrasement nous cloue sur place, faisant onduler nos cheveux face au souffle du feu. Quand enfin le sort atteint le journal de Jedusor, un hurlement déchirant retentit de l'horcrux, accentuant l'embrasement. Une douleur atroce explose alors dans mon crâne et je me recroqueville au sol dans la douleur la plus atroce jamais endurer. L'attention de tous est détourné quand je m'effondre pathétiquement au sol. Ce n'est qu'une fois le journal calciné et sans plus aucune trace de l'âme de Voldemort avec nous, que la douleur cesse tout aussi soudainement qu'elle est arrivé. Je me relève, fébrile et le professeur Snape accourt vers moi, inquiet. Je lis dans ses yeux ce que j'ai déjà compris depuis quelque temps et je lui fais signe de ne rien dire aux autres. Il acquiesce subtilement, scellant de ce fait ma reconnaissance éternelle. Draco m'aident à me relever et je le remercie d'une pression de sa main toujours emprisoner dans la mienne. Le groupe redevient calme, les regards échangés transpire le soulagement ainsi que de la perplexité.

\- C'est finis ? demande Pansy d'une petite voix, il est partit ?

-Oui Miss Parkinson, l'horcrux est détruit. Affirme Snape

Le soupire de soulagement résonne bruyamment dans la salle caverneuse, nous poussant à éclater de rire, les émotions accumulé de la journée disparaissant complètement. Cependant, à mon plus grand malheur, Hermione et Draco me demande la raison de mon éffondrement, ce qui ramène l'attention sur moi. Par la barbe teinte en rose de merlin, franchement, il m'arrive de détester le fait qu'ils soit si clairvoyant parfois. J'invente un mensonge , appuyé par Snape, ce qui convainc la majorité, bien que dans les yeux de Draco et Hermione j'y voie encore un doute. A mon plus grand bonheur, ils n'insiste pas et je remercie silencieusement l'ange Raziel qui à eu la clémence de m'éviter ce calvaire.

-Bon maintenant on ... commence Fred

-...Fait la fête ! Continue George

-Les garçons, c'est vraiment pas le moment ! Il y à les examens dans pas longtemps. Rappelle Hermione

-Oh allez Mione, pour un soir, on vas pas en faire tout un hypogriffe, rajoute Blaise

-Mais oui ! On vient quand même de détruire une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, acquiesce Pansy

L'argument achève de convaincre la lionne studieuse bien qu'une moue réprobatrice orne encore ces lèvres. Le reste du groupe semble grandement d'accord avec cette idée bienvenue, étonnamment même le Snape se mêlent à nous dans le grand salon ou il se retrouve à parler de créature oublié avec Luna. Les sujets de discussions ne ne parle ni d'examen, ni de Voldemort, ni de choses sérieuses. Nous passons une soirée remplie de rire et de joie, les bierre au beurre amenaient clandestinement par les jumeaux servant sans doute à délié les langues. Finalement, nous restons jusque tard dans la nuit avant de remonter dans nos dortoirs discrètement, enfin aussi discrètement qu'une bande d'ado ivre dans un château silencieux peuvent l'être.

Les Slytherin, une fois en haut et dans notre chambre, nous décidons de mettre celle-ci en grand lit géant, collant les matelas les un au autres au sol.

-Mais on ne vas pas dormir là ! Tous ensembles ! S'insurge Draco

-Et pourquoi pas ? Demande Théo, les joue rose d'alcool

-Nous sommes des sang pur, ce n'est pas digne de notre rang ! S'obstine le blond qui à l'air étonnement sobre

-Drake, on est avant tout des ados de 15 ans, bourré ou du moins pompette, dans un pensionnat, loin des parents et de la haute société donc sincèrement, ferme ta gueule et profite ! Lui lançais-je

Draco et moi nous devons être les plus sobre, ou les moins alcoolisé. N'ayant pas énormément bu comparer au autre. L'habitude de ne pas se relâchez complètement si il y une attaque de démon n'est pas si facile à perdre. Il finit par céder, deux coups de baguette magique plus tard, le sol est remplie de nos matelas, moelleux et confortable. Chacun se change, ou devrais-je dire, se déshabille pour ne rester qu'en boxer et chacun s'affalent de son coté. Rapidement, des ronflements plus ou moins sonorement et élégant se fait entendre du coté de Théodore, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle.

Le blond se retrouve à coté de moi, tout les deux emmitouflé dans nos couette, dans le noir. Je ne m'endors pas de suite, repensant malgré moi au déroulement de la soirée et au soupçons qu'elle à confirmer. Je suis un horcruxe. Je ne sais pourquoi, ni comment c'est possible car au dernière nouvelle, je ne suis pas un objet mais bien humain. Enfin, je crois. Un léger gloussement m'échappent par l'absurdité de mes pensées. J'avais compris, au cours de mes méditations, que je n'étais pas totalement seul dans ma tête. Dis comme ça, c'est étrange, je l'avoue et je plaide coupable. J'avais donc réussis à isolé cette entité dans un coin de mes défense, une sorte de boite, fermé et confiné mais je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier. Cependant, je n'avais jamais vraiment su ce que c'était ou qui c'était. Maintenant, j'ai la confirmation que c'est belle et bien une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Un long soupire de résignation m'échappe et j'entends Draco se tourné de mon coté pour me parler.

\- Ça va Harry ?

\- Oui oui, je pense un peu trop c'est tout. Pourquoi ? Demandai-je

-Pour rien, juste que tu viens de rire tout seul et de soupirer comme si tu avais le cœur brisé en seulement deux minute donc je m'inquiète. Aurais-tu trop bu ? Me question Draco

\- Je ne bois jamais trop Drake. D'ailleurs tu ne me verra jamais trop boire. Dis-je

-Oh ! Écoutez le. Harry Potter, le garçons qui à survécu est un garçons sage ! Ricane le blond,

-Pas du tout ! Mais je suis un soldat, c'est ce que l'on ma appris, soupirais-je, Vigilance constante, repris-je en imitant une voix d'un instructeur

\- Un soldat ? Me demande Draco incrédule

La grimace que j'affiche sur mon visage ne doit pas être belle à voir. Non mais je suis un vrai cornichon quand je mis met moi. Vigilance constante mon popotin oui ! Neil, l'instructeur me botterais le derche si il m'avait entendu lâcher un conneries pareilles par manque de vigilance. A croire que la nuit, le noir et la fatigue aide au confidence, même si je me serais bien passer de celle-ci. Je sens le blond se rapprocher de moi, tâter à l'aveugle avant de trouver ma main mis en coupe sous mon visage. Il là prend, la tenant comme pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir avant de continuer d'une voix basse mais autoritaire.

-Comment ça un soldat ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est une image ou une connerie de ce genre. Car crois moi, je connais un paquet de sortilège que tu n'appréciera pas. En plus, ça fait longtemps que j'ai des doutes. Tu n'est pas un moldus/sorcier normal. Tiens, par exemple, à Noël, tu à reçus une dague. Elle à briller cette dague et elle à disparu. Pouf ! Pareille pour Jace ! Tu l'a réveiller en criant qu'il y avait une attaque de démon et ni une, ni deux, le voila debout sur le lit avant une épée sortit de je ne sais ou. Et puis c'est tatouages ...

Sa voix s'accélère et il hausse de plus en plus le ton. La colère monte, je le sens mais il ne me laisse pas en placer une, déblatérant toute les fois ou j'ai été étrange ou quand j'ai gaffer accidentellement. Je finis, dépité, par le faire taire en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche, ayant activé ma rune de vision nocturne. Il sursaute et me regarde affolé et mécontent que je le fasse taire mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer car je reprends en me redressant, allumant d'un coup de baguette un petit lumos qui diffusent une lumière douce et si faible qu'elle ne réveillera personne.

-Chut ! Tu vas les réveiller. Je suis désolé Draco mais je ne peu rien dire.

Il me suit dans mon mouvement, on se retrouve proche, assis et ma main toujours plaqué sur sa bouche, la sienne agrippant mon autre main. Son regard me fait comprendre qu'il ne criera plus et j'enlève mon bâillon de fortune sous son regard courroucé. Il reprends, toujours énerver mais d'un ton nettement plus bas.

-Pourquoi ?! Si tu ne peu rien dire c'est que j'ai raison ! Donc tu ne me fait pas confiance ?! Mais enfin Harry, je ne ferais rien ou dirais rien qui pourrais te faire de mal ! Au final, je ne te connais pas Harry, tu semble si inaccessible, tu prends toujours tout sur tes épaules et tu ne me dis rien. Je ne compte pas pour toi ?

Il semble triste et déçus de moi et cette lueur que je capte dans c'est yeux m'obstrue la gorge d'émotions que je ne comprends pas. Je me rapproche de lui, il se tend et ce rejet me tord l'estomac. Je pose juste ma tête sur son torse, car cette fouine est toujours plus grande que moi, malgré qu'il ne fasse pas de sport. Sa respiration s'accélère légèrement, le corps tendu de colère contre moi. Je déglutis avant de reprendre d'une voix mal assuré.

-Je ne peu rien dire à part que je suis dans une communauté qui ne vit pas avec les moldus. Un peu comme les sorciers si tu veux comparer, on se cache, on interagie pas plus que ça avec eux. Dans cette communauté, on est formé dès le plus jeune âge au combat, car nous sommes tous des soldats. Je suis née pour être un soldat, c'est tout. Je suis désolé, je ne peu rien dire de plus, je n'en ai pas le droit. Ne m'en veux pas, sil te plaît. Pas toi. Je te dirais tout un jour, mais actuellement je n'en ai pas le droit... pardon Dray.

Je sais qu'il m'écoute, qu'il est attentif au moindre de mes mots pour pouvoir en décortiquer le sens plus tard. La tension qui l'habite n'a pas disparus à la fin de mon récit mais sa poitrine se soulève sous l'air qu'il inspire et quand il à finit d'expirer tout l'air de ses poumons, il est enfin détendu. Il me repousse, je grogne, étant bien dans ses bras mais il ne me laisse pas vraiment le temps de râler qu'il est déjà allonger sur le dos, son regard ancré dans le mien. J'ai gardé la tête baisser et sa main se lève pour me tirer contre lui. Je m'allonge sur lui, ma tête calé sur son épaule et j'enfouis mon visage dans son coup. Je me blottis contre lui, sa main tâtonne dans mon dos pour attraper ma baguette et il éteint mon lumos d'un nox murmuré. Trop fatigué et enivré par son odeur et sa chaleur, je ne remarque même pas à qu'elle point c'est étrange qu'il arrive à se servir aussi bien de ma baguette.

-Je ne te lâcherais pas Harry, quoi qu'il arrive, jamais. C'est une promesse, murmure-t-il

Il ne dit rien sur ma condition, ne me supplie pas de lui parler, il me signifie juste qu'il est là, et qu'il sera là quand je pourrais lui en parler. Qu'il m'accepte comme je suis. J'en suis soulagé, les émotions qui me tordaient l'estomac se dissipe. Je m'endors d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve avec ses bras autour de moi, me berçant et me répétant inlassablement qu'il ne me lâchera pas.

* * *

 **Merci de la lecture ! On ne le dira jamais assez mais les REVIEWS sont la paye des auteurs et ça ne prends que 2 minutes ! **

**Kim Lucie-fer**


End file.
